Kirigakure: A Change of Heart
by anoldfan
Summary: Hinata is put in a position by her 1st love to save the life of Ao, the man who murdered a member of her own family or risk the Alliance between the Nations being broken if she is not successful. Pairings will be coming up! Sadly, I didn't make Naruto.
1. Chapter One  An Old Flame

**Kirigakure: A Change of Heart.**

Introduction: Ao killed her relative but for the sake of peace, Hinata has no choice but to go to Kirigakure to help save the Byakugan thief from death.

_This story contains many romantic pairings and is dedicated to my friends SS, Nina, Ayiti Princesse and Destiny Blitz. I hope you like this story - I have certainly enjoyed writing it._

_Wishing you happy reading, anoldfan xxx_

**Chapter One.**

Knock-knock. A light tapping was made at the door to the large office and he knew from its sound exactly who it was.

"Ah! Hinata! Come in." Beamed a very happy Naruto. He had been appointed as the 6th Hokage last week and although Lady Tsunande was helping him in getting to grips with all the responsibilities he now had, he was in at the deep end and loving every moment of it. The harder things seemed, the harder he worked and the more satisfied he became.

Hinata came in and walked up to the large desk.

"Hokage-Sama…" Addressed Hinata.

Naruto was standing up, his arms behind his head and the Cheshire cat grin on his face as large as a crescent moon. He wore a red coat with a thick black ban around the bottom of it, with the words "6th Hokage" written on the back in large orange characters. Instead of his tracksuit, he wore a pair of black trousers with an orange short-sleeved shirt with black trimming around the ends of the shirt and sleeves. He then nodded his head towards the empty chair in front of his desk and watched Hinata gently nod back and sit down into it.

He then removed his arms from behind his head and proceeded to sit into his chair so he could face her easier. She had cut her hair so it now just touched her shoulders and instead of her purple jacket and navy trousers, she wore deep navy trousers and a white gui jacket with dark navy/purple around the bottom of it. In the middle, on the back of her jacket she now wore the ying-yang symbol. Since the war, she had taken up many ways in which to hone her skills (including Tai Chi, which seemed to suit her nature and greatly improved both her fighting and homeopathy skills and the reason why she chose to wear the symbol). She had now become a teacher to the 13 children of her clan and even when her father handed over control of the clan to her sister and Neji, he was clearly proud of his eldest's achievements. She had done well and her sister was extremely happy with her progress and skill.

Naruto was always struck by how amazing this lady was whenever he saw her. She tried hard to avoid his gaze and smile by looking straight ahead of her at the window to his left-hand side. Thinking how confident she now was, he looked down at his desk thinking back to the young shy girl he once knew and knowing how much she had changed now, confident in what he was going to ask her to do.

"Hinata…" he paused for breath before continuing."… I have been given a request by the Mizukage. It is extremely hard to even consider helping her with this specific mission … BUT … it is very important that IT IS accepted by us. If we help the Mizukage, this could mean amazing things for our village and our ongoing treaty… "He paused again and briefly looked down, biting his lip.

She watched the Hokage as he attempted to sugar-coat what he was going to have to ask and she patiently waited. She knew it was going to bad and sadly, she was right.

"Hinata, its concerning her bodyguard, Ao. He needs your help." Naruto looked at her and prepared himself to be hit with a torrent of verbal or physical abuse … but it didn't happen. This wasn't Tsunande who was angry at him for stopping her gambling or Sakura for forgetting their dinner arrangement … it was Hinata. She flinched as he spoke the man's name and he felt awful. Like he had hit her and was watching her sting from the impact. That felt worse than her yelling at him and all that was left between them for a few seconds was a painful silence.

"I'm …" She paused for a moment, trying to stop her mind from jumping from thought to thought and compose herself again. _But… Oh Kami! That man killed her and then took her eyes! Her death was felt across EVERY member of the family and now the only time contact has been made is not to offer an apology or condolence BUT for a favour! _

"Nar-Hokage! Ho-Hokage- Sama…" She was stuttering so much and Naruto felt totally disgusted at himself. He couldn't let her continue and blurted out an apology.

"Please forgive me!" He closed his eyes and bowed his head. "I really hate hurting you." Ao had not only killed a Hyuuga main branch member … the sole daughter of the Elder, the current clan leader's sister, Hinata's Aunt but stole her eyes from her too. The one then considered sacred to the entire Hyuuga Clan. There was never any information to show even how the defeated Hyuuga had died. Merely through intelligence gathered at 'The Five Kage Conference' that the Byakugan was acquired "in battle." This was an incredibly difficult thing to have to ask his … friend to have to do. He wished he could have asked ANYONE else to do this but only she could do this. No other Hyuuga would be able to successfully complete the mission except her. "Hinata, Ao is dying and the Mizukage has requested for the Hyuuga to help."

He raised his eyes to her face and noticed she was now returning his gaze and not blushing. In fact, rather than blood going to her face, it seemed to be draining from it. She looked dazed and did not reply. Inside, she was seething with anger and smirking slightly at the idea of the murderer dying and needing "the Hyuuga to help". Oh, they'd want to help alright. And that is when she realised why he had asked for her to come.

"Hinata, I can only trust **you **for this assignment. I could not ask any other person to do this but you because you are strong enough to deal with this and to not create an international incident. You have an intrinsic knowledge of your clan's properties, as well as good medicinal skills. Your natural therapeutic remedies have helped Sakura amazingly throughout her 1st trimester.

This Ao," Naruto spoke the name and it left a bad taste in his mouth. "Has expressed guilt at what had happened though he refuses to tell anyone the details. I am confident in no-one else being able to take control of the situation except you. Many would simply kill him upon seeing him… I need you, Hinata. We all do. Do what is needed to find out the truth with damaging him in any way."

"_I need you, Hinata"._ Her eyes closed for one moment. She had wanted to hear him say those words to her for so long and even though she knew nothing could happen between them now, she allowed herself to enjoy Naruto say them to her. She then found her sought composure quickly, opened her eyes and again, looked at her Hokage. Her Naruto was never **her **Naruto, but her Hokage-Sama was her Hokage-Sama. Her Hokage needed her. That should be enough for her.

Hinata looked at him long and hard for a few more seconds and then looking away, tried to make herself decide what to do. She thought hard about her family and what they would be feeling and thinking. A thing like this could destroy them if handled badly by anyone.

"Hokage-Sama, I would like you to ask my elders first. I will do as you request, but on the condition that they support you. This will be very hard for them to accept but for the sake of our Village, I am sure they will agree and will do my best to support what you have asked me to do."

_When did Hinata sound so strong?_ He still was shocked at how much the bluenette in front of him had changed. She may no longer be the heiress to the Hyuuga clan but she spoke with such authority that Naruto felt how much the Hyuuga Elders must have regretted not making her their leader. She looked down at her hands and started to play with her fingers… that made him relax and smile. It was like seeing the old Hinata he once knew resurfacing, though he knew her well enough that he had just asked to complete an incredibly difficult task. But there really was no-one else he could ask or he would have spared her doing this. She was the only member of the Hyuuga Clan with the medical knowledge, clan knowledge and sheer moral strength to be able to do this. Since Sakura's pregnancy, she was unable to even walk to the hospital without being sick and needing Sasuke's help - he could not risk her and the baby. Any other Hyuuga would accept the mission as an attempt to assassinate the murderer of their family member and his blatant showing off of the Byakugan he had made the whole Clan unify in their hatred of him.

"Hinata, I will arrange for a meeting with your family's Elders when they are next available to discuss this. Thank you for supporting us all and understanding."

Hinata merely nodded, still playing with her fingers for a moment longer before standing up, bowing to her Hokage and leaving without making eye contact. Her heart was heavy and she hated the fact that as much as she did not want to help this man … she couldn't refuse. She couldn't let down her village or her once Naruto-Kun … never.


	2. Chapter Two  Mission Accepted

**Chapter Two.**

"Have you finished packing already?"

Neji said, stating it rather than asking a question as he saw the small bundle she had prepared to take with her. She would be gone for at least a year and yet she was literally taking the bare minimum.

"Neji-Sama, I am ready." She spoke quietly with a small smile but factually. She saw no point in taking any more than what was necessary. It was the people she had to leave behind that made her feel unprepared to go. She'd miss her family, her friends and Sensei very much but there was nothing she could do.

"They are so arrogant to ask you to do this. I hate that knuckle-headed brat for his stupidity." The anger though controlled was felt strongly in his voice. Neji was the only one to convey his **complete** outrage at this request by the number one knuckle-headed Hokage at the meeting. At first, the meeting between the Hokage and the Hyuuga elders went very badly. It was only after the Hokage discussed with them the potential benefits the family would receive for their kindness and heartache -a formal apology from the Mizukage, the promise of the stolen Byakugan to be returned and for special privileges to be bestowed upon them that the other Elders (including Hanabi) started to consider. Neji looked like he was about to lay an egg and was spitting feathers.

He expressed to Naruto exactly how extremely angry the family STILL was and asking for a branch member to come and help the murderer was dangerous for Hinata and very unnerving for the family. Neji asked that there at least must be a condition for guarantying Hinata's safety and for no one to dare attempt to touch her eyes lest they risk a war. Naruto agreed to this and sent word to the Mizukage of the arrangement and mission officially being accepted - Hinata was to leave the next day for Kirigakure to help the Mizukage save her bodyguard.

Hinata walked up to her cousin and hugged him. He froze at the embrace before holding her tightly to him. "If they do anything to you…" Neji said venomously. "I'll kill them all." He meant it. His aunt was murdered too and now his cousin has to risk her life to save the murders! How crazy this was.

Hinata felt touched by her cousin's emotion and letting him go slowly, smiled and tried to assure him. "My Master and Brother, I'll be absolutely fine. We made sure of that." She smiled at him whilst his face twitched at what she had said, his eyes falling to the ground with his head. Hinata began picking up the small bundle of clothes, kunai and scrolls, placed it on her back and walked towards the main entrance way. All the family had gathered to wish her well. She could see behind the fake smiles in front of her and saw the minute traces of anger and worry behind their moon-like eyes.

Everyone had mixed feelings, including Hinata but she did not show it. She put on her best polite smile, looking at everyone in turn confidently yet demurely. She could not let her family be affected anymore by showing how much this was hurting her – it would only hurt them more and she would never forgive herself if she did that. She patted the young children she had taught on the head, assuring them she would come back and how quickly a year can pass by. As she was approaching the main gate way, she saw her sister and her father, waiting to bid her farewell.

Hinata walked up to her little sister… well, not so little now. She had grown up so quickly and if not for her femininity, she'd be the double of their father -long, dark hair with a strong forehead, elegant expression and quick reactions. Hanabi was tall, slender yet strong and skilful with it. Hinata grinned at Hanabi and opening her arms gracefully embraced the young leader – she was very proud of her.

"If there are ANY problems," Hanabi stressed any with a very clear emphasis. "You must report it to us immediately. The Hokage has truly placed us in an impossible situation where we had no choice but to honour this request. YOU are NOT to put up with any kind of intolerable situations except this one. If HE…" she spat the word 'he' out furiously and Hinata seeing her sister's anger grow squeezed her shoulders gently and slowly letting her go so they could see each other's faces, spoke to her leader and sister.

"Mistress Hanabi," she smiled with pride as she spoke her sister's title and her eyes sparkled when she saw the slight pink colour light Hanabi's face. "Everything will go well. I will not let you or our family down and besides, I would like to ask them a favour in return."

Hanabi and Hiashi's right eyebrows rose at exactly the same time and when Hinata had stepped back and saw their faces looked exactly the same, she tried hard not to giggle out loud.

"I would like to ask them for the remains of our family member and to pay my respects. So much was not known about how she died and for them to refuse the person who can save this man's life would be unthinkable."

Hiashi developed a small smile on his face despite the hurt he felt when he mentioned his sister's remains. Both his daughters were developing wonderfully into two clever, strong girls. He knew Hinata would have been kind and strong enough emotionally to deal with this mission (and she had really shown him and the family what she was prepared to do to protect by her actions earlier that day) but to also know she had a hidden agenda that could make him and their family cope with the situation better made him feel extremely hopeful. Maybe this terrible, shameful mission could be turned into something better for his daughter and family. He almost got lost in watching his eldest talk and had not heard what she was saying. Hinata had no idea how lost in his thoughts her father was but the small smile told her all she needed to know.

"… I will report to you with any news I learn."

Hanabi took her sisters hand and squeezed it hard, her eyes now closed and face relaxed. "Be careful, my sister. I love you."

Hinata squeezed her sibling's hand back affectionately and her smile grew. She then gently let her sister's hand go and turning away from them, waved at the rest of her family and proceeded to walk towards the main gates of the village. Friends and well-wishers watched her as she left and made their goodbyes. At the main gateway, she saw her friends and former team mates.

"Shino? Kiba? Akamaru?" She had not expected to meet them. Last night they and all of her former classmates had met up for a farewell dinner. Meeting them again to say goodbye once more felt too much. When she said goodbye to Kurenai-Sensei and her god son she burst into tears. When she said goodbye to her closest, this was the worst. She loved her family and these men, her teacher and god child were as close flesh and blood. She adored them. How was she going to get through this?

Her face dropped into sadness and they could see tears softly falling from her eyes. Kiba sniffed loudly as Shino patted him on the back. Akamaru simply leapt on her, making her fall down as he attempted to lick her face off, panting crazily. They all started to laugh and Hinata gave the big dog a big hug and stroked the top of his head, calming him. He then rolled onto his back in comfort and closed his eyes.

"Hinata…" Kiba didn't know what to say and before he knew it Hinata jumped off the ground and wrapping one arm around each man's waist, pulled them into a three-way hug. Her boldness shocked them but it was exactly the right thing to do. A soft whine was heard from Akamaru to which Kiba whined back in response.

"Hinata-Chan, he doesn't want you to go…" Kiba trailed off, wanting to add more but couldn't find the words.

"WE ALL don't want you to go." Shino spoke it for Kiba… for them both. It was simply and truly what they all felt.

"I don't want to either, but I have too." Her tears returned and they huddle closer now, forming a circle into which Akamaru crawled into the centre of.

"Hinata, we love you." Shino and Kiba said at the same time and Hinata smirked and looked at them both in turn.

"I love you too." She meant it. The love she felt for them was beyond that of a typical team bond. They were a family and were bonded together in many ways. These men had supported her in her darkest moments and although she did not love them in a romantic sense or them her, in every other sense she did.

"20 days is a long time to just simply travel to another land. We want to make sure you arrive there safely." Kiba spoke.

"We are going to escort you there." Shino stated.

That made her feel so incredibly happy that she could hardly contain it. She moved her arms from around their waists to around their necks and holding their heads close to her head whispered… "Thank you!"

Shino looked up towards her and shuddered slightly. She then removed her arms from them and they moved away from each other. Akamaru barked, feeling a bit left out and Hinata kissed him on the top of the head.

"Will you three get in trouble for doing this?" Hinata asked, thinking about all duties the alpha-males of the Inuzuka tribe and Aburame clan had now.

"No way!" Kiba grinned brightly, his fangs showing for the entire world to see.

"Our families can manage very well without us for a while." Shino said. He was always so calm when he spoke but this time there was a slight change in his voice and Hinata and Kiba both noticed it and looked at him in concern. He remained stoic and calm. In some ways, Shino so opposite to Kiba in terms of personality… but Hinata knew them well. She knew how much all three of them had the same values and ways of looking on things. They would always be there for each other.

"Let's go, Hinata!" Yelled Kiba and an excited Akamaru barked loudly as they all started to walk out of the village and along the main road towards Kirigakure.

Hinata rubbed her forehead and Shino noticed that as she rubbed, he could see again the thing that made him shudder. She saw he was watching her and she blushed slightly.

"Hinata. I noticed it earlier. Did you agree with them doing that to you?"


	3. Chapter Three Cursed for Love

**Chapter 3.**

Kiba looked puzzled and then focused hard at her forehead. Whilst they were walking, he brushed part of her fringe to one side, revealing the curse mark.

"What the Hell! Hinata!" Since Neji and Hanabi had become the heads of the Hyuuga clan, the curse marks were banned and all who had them were given surgery and the relevant jitsu to remove them. However Hinata had it now. It looked red, sore and painful and if it hadn't had been for her thick, long fringe, he would not have noticed.

Kiba held her face in his hands and stopped walking. He was shocked and wanted to treat it for her. "It must hurt like hell! You need to get it treated Hinata…"

"It's fine Kiba-Kun." She smiled at his concern as he proceeded to take out some medicated surgical swabs from his side pouch and began to dab her forehead quickly and gently. Shino stopped, waiting for Hinata to respond to his question and taking her queue Hinata answered. She didn't want him thinking she was ignoring him.

"Shino-kun… I asked them to do this. It was the only security I could give the Clan to ensure that the Byakugan is safe."

"Okay, that looks a bit better now." Kiba announced after examining it again and then letting her face go. Her face shone bright red and Kiba and Shino looked at her forehead again. The red inflammation had gone down now and her fringe now hid it from view. All that remained scarlet was her cheeks.

"Shino… Kiba…" she looked down and bit her lip. "You guys are so important to me. I need Akamaru and you two to be safe and healthy. You are a massive part of me and Kurenai Sensei's child is going to need the help of the best two males in our village."

"I hate Naruto." Shino said and to hear him state something so emotional shocked both Kiba and Hinata. Even Akamaru cocked his head to one side in amazement.

"I second that." Beamed Kiba, hugging Shino's left shoulder and squeezing it affectionately.

"I third that." Hinata said whilst laughing gently, squeezing Shino's right shoulder.

The contact so soon after the previous encounter made Shino freeze again and then gasped as a large Akamaru leapt up, placing his from paws on Shino's back and barked. Shino then broke into a bright grin that made his eyes glisten and the group broke into laughter, carrying on with their journey.


	4. Chapter Four True Friendship

**Chapter Four.**

Since they had entered the Land of Water some days ago, a gentle mist seemed to have persisted and swirled around them. It was cold and damp but the four kept themselves in good spirits. At night, they would huddle into Akamaru's fur and during the day take the time to talk about everything that had happened to them since the end of the war. Shino and Kiba had become the leaders of their respective Clans and formed an amazing alliance with the Hyuuga Clan that could be deemed similar to that of Ino-Shika-Cho. The three Clans were well known internationally and at any major event throughout almost all the lands, there were always asked to attend as guests of honour. Though Neji and Hanabi were not as close to Kiba or Shino as Hinata was, they maintained a good relationship with them both and worked well together. It had hurt them that Hinata was not the heir to the Hyuuga Clan or the prospective wife to their Hokage… but a part of them was happy too.

After 15 days and then sailing for another 5, they soon reached the main dock towards Kirigakure. At the dock, there was young man with tufts of light blue hair and wearing dark-rimmed glasses waving to them. Hinata waved back and as they walked down the ramp which led off of the ship, they approached him. He had hard, sharp looking teeth that made his smile look a little unusual but his face looked kind and his mannerisms friendly. She smiled back whilst her three male companions remained solemn (even Akamaru kept a respective stance and refused to wag his tail).

"Hyuuga-Sama?" The young man asked, shocked to see the pretty lady bow to him quickly and respectively. Her friends looked extremely peeved at her over-politeness and when they saw the young man gawp and bow back just as enthusiastically in return, the three shared a look as Kiba groaned at them.

"Greetings! I am Hinata-Chan. May I ask, Are you Chōjūrō-Sama?"

He raised himself slightly so he could see the girl but as she had not raised her head he quickly lowered his back down.

"Yes, Hinata-Chan. Welcome to Kirigakure. Are these gentlemen your friends?"

Hinata raised her head slightly and seeing her head was raised higher than Chōjūrō's head, lowered hers. Kiba groaned again loudly and Hinata giggled.

The two bluenettes raised their heads in unison and smiling, straightened up.

"Chōjūrō-Sama, they are more than just my friends. These three are the closest to me. They wanted to make sure I arrived safely here." Her words stirred something in her comrades and before he realised what he was saying Shino spoke.

"We are going to be staying with Hinata-Sama for the 1st month of her stay here. Is this acceptable for you and you Mizukage?"

Hinata gasped slightly Shino's actions. They had not once said they were going to do this and Hinata simply was stunned. Chōjūrō placed both hands behind his head, smiling.

"Of course. I can easily make arrangements for you all. You can all stay in the same building next to that of the Mizukage's tower."

"The dog will be staying with us too." Kiba added quickly.

Chōjūrō looked slightly confused at this additional piece of information … _the dog is treated like royalty … I remember a time when if you brought a dog home your mum would think about cooking it rather than letting it stay with you._

"That will not a problem. I will arrange you all rooms." He added as care-free as possible. He tried hard not to look too much at any of them too much but found it extremely hard. The man who spoke to him first wore thick, dark sunglasses and his jacket covered most of his lower face. The 2nd guy who was patting the dog on the head had strange markings on his face and noticed when he grinned at the large, white dog that he had fangs. Hardest of all was not to look at the stunning girl in front of him. Her eyes were a milky lilac colour and she smiled so sweetly it reminded him of his Mizukage's smile. She wore the same beige cloak her companions wore but a white and almost-purple coloured outfit. He tried hard not to blush and clearing his throat, moved his arms back to his sides and indicated with his right arm the pathway to the main gate of Kirigakure.

"Please come this way and ask me anything you want. I will show you were you can put your things and then I'll direct you later to the Mizukage's Office."

* * *

><p>He escorted them towards the main village and as they approached they could see through the thick mist several cylindrical buildings with mountain tops in the background. In the middle of the buildings lay one extremely wide and large tower. If they hadn't had been shown the way by Chōjūrō, they would not have even seen it through the mist. As they walked through the town, many people stopped and stared as the five went to high apartment building next to the largest one. Chōjūrō led them inside and proceeded to have a few words with the owners there. It seemed there had been a small disagreement but as soon as Chōjūrō grimaced slightly, the owners quickly handed over 4 keys to which he handed out to the group.<p>

"Hinata-Chan, er…" After handing Hinata her key he realised he did not know the names of the others with them.

"I am Shino Aburame, Chōjūrō-Sama. This is Inuzuka-Sama, head of the Inuzuka clan and this is our team mate Akamaru-Sama." Akamaru woofed and bowed courteously to the friendly Shino and licked his hand.

"By the way, Chōjūrō-Sama," Kiba said to him. "We only need three rooms. Akamaru and I are together." Chōjūrō seemed to rub his head embarrassedly and his cheeks flushed._ They sleep tog… no. Stop, brain. It's not my business._

"I am sorry I presumed wrong and ordered a room for Akamaru-Sama." Hinata then realised what the minor argument with the owner had been about and smiled kindly at their host. After handing out to them their keys and placing the unneeded key back in the building owner's hand, he showed them all to their rooms at the north end of the Tower. The steps were easy to climb and though the building was tall they reached their rooms quickly.

"Just make yourselves comfortable here and if you need anything, just ask me. I stay in the suite at the left hand-side on the top floor. I will leave you all to unpack and have some time to rest. Please meet me downstairs in 3 hours time and we'll meet the Mizukage." He bowed to them all before proceeding to the stair case to go upstairs to his room.

The four looked at each other and Hinata took her queue to talk, as they were now alone.

"Shino-Kun… Kiba-kun… Akamaru-Kun…" she started to twiddle her fingers as she smirked, avoiding eye contact in case she laughed. "… When did you three begin babysitting me?" The men felt embarrassed by her question and looked away from her as Akamaru simply padded over to her and licked her hand. She giggled. "I do understand. You guys really care about me. Thank you. You do know if there were any problems, I would contact you three right away … I can't and don't expect you to put me before your families or duties." She stroked the dog's fluffy fur and her friends took a moment longer to compose themselves - she may not have meant to but they felt slightly insulted by what she said.

"Hinata…" Kiba looked annoyed and Hinata's face showed worry at his annoyance. Shino took his queue to stop Kiba and carry on what his friend wanted to say.

"Hinata, if it takes 20 days for us to get here, how can we respond to any messages you give us if there is an emergency? Surely you realise that YOU are family to us… how can we cope knowing you are in danger?" Shino spoke flatly and Kiba, looking relieved at not having to try and control his anger, nodded in agreement at Shino's words.

"The way the Kages were transported during the War to the Battlefield. I know that this is only allowed to be done in the case of a true emergency but Naruto (Kiba exclaimed a load 'HA!' at the sound of Naruto's name but Hinata carried on) I'm sure would let us use that jitsu."

Kiba went up to the woman and put an arm around her. "Hinata, Hinata, Hinata…." He sounded disappointed as he spoke. "He's an arse. Simply, an arse. He puts you and your family in an extremely difficult, intolerable position to begin with and keeps breaking your heart. For a guy who is meant to care about his friends… he is bloody clueless. He does not deserve your kindness or faith. Yeah, I get why he picked you**. BUT** he shouldn't have."

"Hinata, we know you can do this but how can we leave you? When we asked Kurenai if we were being over-protective, she said understandably so and to go. Our families agree with this too. We are staying with you."

Hinata's bottom lip quivered slightly and a tear fell from her eye. No one had ever supported her the way these three did. Shino looked worried and approached her. She put one arm around Kiba's waist and the other to pull Shino towards them. One day, they may never be together or be able to express themselves in each way. Many misunderstand the way they are together but truly … there were the very best of friends and family to each other and nothing could break them apart.


	5. Chapter Five Meet the Mizukage

_Nina, thank you for the review you gave me. It meant__** a lot **__to me and if you can think of any pairings you want in this or anything, just let me know._

**Chapter Five.**

After the four broke away they picked up their bits and went into their rooms. Each room was large and luxurious – more like a flat than a room. Each had a sitting room, a piano, a dinning section, a kitchen, a large en-suite Master bedroom with walk-in wardrobe and a study. Each room had different colour schemes and themes but Hinata's seemed to be an exact match for her. It was decorated in China blue with white touches on one of the walls. The room had lilac and lavender scents everywhere and beautiful orchids in each section. The three rooms were joined together by an adjoining balcony which was led to through a glass patio door off of each teammate's dining room section. The view was stunning. Hinata looked at the village and saw how being high up meant she could see it just past the cloud of mist, revealing a beautiful sun glistening behind the mountains of Kirigakure. She just stood there in the warmth of the sunlight and dreamily watched the village below as it dreamily came into view through little shifts in the mist.

Before she knew it, an hour had passed and decided to shower, change and then wait for the others. She took from the neatly folded clothes in the drawers to the left of her bed a fresh uniform and underclothes, a towel, some lilac soap, a hair brush, tooth brush and toothpaste. She quickly cleaned and preened herself and came out of the bedroom looking and feeling refreshed. Taking a piece of fruit and a glass of water, she sat at the dinner table to look out again over the pretty view. She ate and drank happily before putting the remains of the fruit into the bin, washing her glass and hands, drying them, putting the glass away carefully back where it came from. Walking over to her mirror, she made slight alterations to her hair with her fingertips and when she had finished, left through the door.

Shino was already waiting outside, even though they were 40 minutes early. They knocked on Kiba's door to hear him mumbling and swearing slightly. He must have just woken up and was a bit panicky in case he was late. Opening the door quickly, Shino and Hinata came in and helped there sleepy friend out. Shino helped him get dressed and ready while Hinata took out a dog brush and helped brush Akamaru's fur… and he loved it. When Kiba and Shino had left the bedroom, they found Akamaru lying on his back with his tongue hanging out his mouth.

"Oh, Akamaru! Wait till I tell those butch dogs back home how you act when you go on a mission now!" Teased Kiba. Akamaru opened his right eye and begrudgingly rolled onto his front whining slightly as if he were swearing, making Kiba snigger quietly.

"It looks like we are all ready now." Shino stated.

Hinata guessed that they were still early but thought it best they should go now to make a good impression. In agreement, they all left Kiba's room for the staircase and went to reception. Waiting there was Chōjūrō.

"Hinata-Chan, Kiba-Sama, Shino-Sama, Akamaru-Sama – I am very impressed by your punctuality. Shall we go and meet the Mizukage?"

Hinata bowed to Chōjūrō quickly and smiling nodded in agreement. The light blue-haired boy went pink and quickly ushered then through the exit and to the Tower next door. The Mizukage Tower was the largest building they had ever seen in both width and height. Just trying to enter it took them all 5 minutes and they had not reached the main reception yet. After some time, they reached the stair case ad due to their fitness quickly ascended the 200 flights of stairs. On the top floor, they walked along the corridor to notice there were no room doors. After 15 minutes, they approached a group of guard surrounding a large oak door with the symbol for water on it, inlayed with topaz. They nodded at Chōjūrō and after talking, let the group enter.

When they entered, they saw that they whole floor's length had been given to this one room – the Mizukage's office. It had a white marble floor with fountains and fish pools, aquariums with all beautiful coloured fish connected to other tanks and places about the room via clear pipes. At the back of the room was what looked a waterfall trapped between two panes of glass, a large desk with an azure chair behind it and several comfortable chairs in front of it. A tall red-haired woman in a blue dress stood up and waved them forward. Chōjūrō escorted them to her and then walking to her said, whispered a few things to her close to her ear.

She nodded at what he had told her before he went to rejoin the team. Hinata bowed to the Mizukage, as did Shino, Kiba and Akamaru. The Mizukage smiled sweetly.

"You all have very good manners. Please, sit down." She waved a hand to the chairs in front of them and rising up, Kiba, Shino and Hinata sat whilst Akamaru sat next to his Kiba. The Mizukage them sat down and ushered Chōjūrō to sit quickly too. He pulled up a chair next to Shino and sat quietly.

"Hyuuga-Sama, thank you." The Mizukage stopped smiling for a moment and it was clear to everyone how upset that made Chōjūrō feel. Hinata thought then if he loved his Kage the way she loved hers.

"Mizukage-Sama, It's my pleasure that my village and I can help you in anyway. Please, call me Hinata." She spoke warmly, professionally and well. She could see the smile come back onto the Mizukage's face and Chōjūrō was grinning madly in happiness. He got it bad, Hinata thought.

"You are a good liar, Hinata. It must have really taken a lot of courage and strength to come her … I really am indebted to you. Especially when you bring with you such nice visitors."

"Mizukage-Sama, I do apologise if this caused you any problems. These men are stronger than brothers to me and have kept me safe on my way here." Hinata dropped her head in apology and the Mizukage pouted.

"No need to bow to me again, Hinata. Shino, Kiba and Akamaru… right? They can stay here for as long as they wish and are free to come here. In truth, I can understand why and think it very sensible of the Hokage to…" she was about to continue when she saw what looked like a small snarl creep onto the face of Kiba and the dog whined slightly.

"Ah. Well, at least I can say you have extremely good friends."

"Mizukage-Sama, they are simply the greatest men I have ever met. I am indeed very fortunate. Chōjūrō-Sama has been exemplary in his helping us and taking care of us, you must feel the same way about him."

Chōjūrō looked like a guppy fish when Hinata said this and the Mizukage, turning her gaze to him, saw his expression then change into a crimson colour about his cheeks before closing her eyes.

"Indeed, I do." Her eyes opened as she thought of the words she just said … _I do? What does that remind me of? _Trying to forget any words to do with marriage, she looked at the two bluenettes and smiling, noticed a couple of things they had in common apart from hair colour.

"Mizukage-Sama?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Yes, Hinata."

"I'm afraid our Hokage gave us very few details as to … (she tried to think of a way to phrase the killer without sounding harsh) ... what's wrong with the patient. I want to assure you that I will and want to do anything I can."

The Mizukage should have known that knuckleheaded Orange Hokage of theirs wouldn't have understood the medical terms she used in her outlining of the request to him. She didn't let her irritation show and instead kept the smile on her face.

"Ao's body is rejecting the Byakugan." She spoke seriously despite the smile but Hinata felt like smiling too – how ironic. "He is showing symptoms of fever, sickness, diarrhoea, weakness … we have never known Ao to ever have been this ill in his life and he has had many near-misses. We do not know if he will survive if the Byakugan remains in him but despite our best efforts and his, it won't be removed."

"**IT** won't be removed?" Hinata repeated, seeing the Mizukage nod her head. She shook the puzzlement off her face and began theorise with the people around them.

"As we know, with almost any transplant surgery, there is almost an element of risk that at some point, rejection will occur as the body incorrectly thinks the foreign tissue as a disease. The fact that the Byakugan seems to have autonomy and a will independent of its host is astonishing, but the fact that even with all the combined forces of medical and military experts we have, we are as yet unable to help him."

"We can help him together." Hinata said, looking straight at the Mizukage with a gentle smile which made the Mizukage feel a lot better.

"That's good news." The Mizukage had been extremely worried about Ao and to hear any form of hope was good.

"Hinata, what do you need?"

"I need to see him as soon as possible and meet with the medical team treating him. A lot of characteristics which are within an eye are those from the previous host. Our Hokage's Sensei, Kakashi-Sensei, after having an eye donated to him from a friend inherited a lot of that person's characteristics. With your permission, I'd like him to come here to assist us." Hinata realised that the Mizukage looked as if she had won a small fortune and then coolly tried to nod her head.

Taking a small pause, Hinata then continued. "I have heard that Ao has not told anyone what happened during the time he acquired the eye in any great detail. There is some information though I can give them about … the donor that I am confident can help." She **detested** having to speak so coldly but it was the only way for the talk to happen. Kiba and Shino saw the hidden tension in Hinata's eyes and decided to join in on the discussion.

"Wouldn't these characteristics have come into Ao already though, Hinata?" Asked Shino. Smiling at her comrade's question, Hinata beamed, happy he was joining in and her demeanour eased.

"As far as I knew, yes. It's hard to know though until we get more information about his personality and if it changed when he received the Byakugan. Mizukage, to your knowledge, has he shown any personality changes?"

"Only very recently," The Mizukage replied. "I only met him after he had the transplant and as far as I knew from those around me, his personality had not changed in the slightest from before it had been done."

"Mizukage-Sama how is he at the moment?" Kiba asked politely.

"He's… regretful. It's the most emotional I and many others have ever seen him to be."

"Mizukage-Sama, we will investigate this and try our best to find a solution together." Hinata said to the Mizukage. The Mizukage could not help but notice the positive, warm feeling this girl gave… it reminded her of Naruto, though this girl spoke softly and seriously and didn't yell at her or stick out her thumb.

"Call me Mei-Sama. There is also another thing I need to talk about with you whilst you are here…. it's to do with your abilities and people here. In the olden days here, anyone in possession of a Kekkei Genkai was killed on sight. My family was in jeopardy constantly and being in possession of two made me a prime target to be killed. Though the days of 'The Bloody Mist' have gone some people's feelings about Kekkei Genkai's remains." Mei-Sama then bent down to get something from beneath her desk and then sat up with a pair of stunning thick sunglasses in her hands which caught Shino's eyes like a tasty cake would to a fly. "It might be best for you to wear these here whilst you travel around the village. These are specially made for the climate here so you should be able to see well with them without the need for your Byakugan to be activated, even in the thickest of mists here. Shino, Kiba, I will personally arrange for additional ones to be made and brought to your rooms within the next 12 hours. I will send a message for you Hokage to contact you Kakashi Sensei to assist in your treatment of Ao. Did any of you have any questions for me?" Mei-Sama asked.

The four leaf shinobi (even Akamaru) shook their heads. However, Chōjūrō nodded his head.

"Chōjūrō, go ahead."

"Mizukage-Sama, I would like to arrange a dinner for our guests to introduce them to the village. The Great Rain festival will begin in a couple of week's time and this would be a good way for the village to get to know them." Mei-Sama placed an arm on the desk and rested her head on the palm of her hand, cupping it.

"That is a very good idea, Chōjūrō. I suggest we let our friends rest tonight and perhaps arrange a dinner at my house next week. Is that okay?" Chōjūrō's jaws than gaped widely open, almost hitting his knees.

"Yo-your house?" Chōjūrō stuttered. Shino, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru shared a look … this could have been Hinata's twin.

"Yes. We shall meet at my house for dinner on Monday at 18:00 hours. I will arrange to have no further duties that evening and will look forward to seeing you all then."

Hinata blushed – she was amazed at how kind Mei-Sama was. She bowed to her, gushing with thanks as her friends, in their own ways, gave their thanks. Shino gave a strong, sturdy thank you and shook the Mizukage's hand, surprised at the tightness and strength of her grip. Kiba rubbed the back of his head, eyes closed, and teeth prominently bursting from his cheesy grin and saying thanks. Akamaru lowered his head and barked happily, his tail looking as if it were going to fly off him from the speed it was wagging at. Mei-Sama was smiling happily at the sight of them and Chōjūrō, still open mouthed and blushing. She had a feeling that these people were really going to be great to have around.


	6. Chapter Six Meet the Medics

_My many thanks again to Nina and Sarcastic Script (or SS) for your comments and reviews. It was great hearing from you both and am very appreciative xxx_

**Chapter 6.**

"Ao, we need you to keep still…"

"GO TO HELL!"

"If you do not keep still, we WILL restrain you again. So, it's your choice. Keep still for us to take a blood sample or we bind you." The nurse was strong, clear and certainly was taking no prisoners. Huffing loudly, Ao stopped fighting her off so should proceed to take as small sample of blood from his left arm. The last few times, the needles simply kept braking into his arm as he refused to stop moving and this meant she would then have to pin him down, call for assistance, get him strapped to the bed and then proceeded to remove the broken needles.

He had been in hospital for months now and his agitation and condition were worsening. Every day, he would be feverish, cough up blood and bile. He was unable to take solids and the fluids had to be given to him through a drip. Mentally, he seemed so different to the man he normally was. Extremely paranoid, at times even afraid and would confess his feelings of guilt over the past. If asked what he felt guilty about, he'd snap and lash out, getting him restrained again until he was calm.

Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru and Chōjūrō had arrived at the hospital later that evening so they could meet the doctors and nurses treating Ao. The three human leaf shinobi sported the most incredibly beautiful glasses, earning looks of wonder and curiosity from the staff there. Chōjūrō patted the inside of his tunic where he had put his own custom-made pair with pride. When the optician received more requests for his work so soon, she was only too happy to make them for the Mizukage and so worked hard to create the additional sets as quickly as possible. In less than two hours the glasses had arrived at each of the shinobi's rooms (including Chōjūrō's room), each with their owners name etched beautifully onto one side of the ear pieces.

As they were now off the main streets of Kirigakure and away from prying eyes, they all met each other in a large meeting room. The doctors and nurses seemed almost anxious to see them without their glasses and upon Hinata removing hers, saw the jaws of the entire medical team drop in astonishment.

"We had no idea…" said one doctor, clearing his throat and adjusting his tie. A nurse sitting to his right laughed and she hit him with her note pad.

"Sorry, Hinata-Sama. He means he, as we all do, had no idea how stunning your eyes would be. We've never seen a Hyuuga or the Byakugan before ourselves. Did you have any questions for us?"

Shino looked at the pretty medical-nin with black hair and brown eyes. She seemed to be good in spirits and not afraid to take control.

"Yes, please." Akamaru and Kiba both made a 'huh?' noise between them as they watched Shino place a finger around his collar and attempt to loosen it. "Miss, do you have any reports or files on the patient from the past, including any psychological notes?"

"Sadly, we do not have too many records from the past." She looked Shino straight in the eye and you could see the sadness in her face as she tried to explain. "In the time before, the 'Bloody Mist' refused to keep such documents and the idea of psychology here was banned. It is only recently that we've been able to gain experts who could teach us that area of medicine. Our ancestors believed only in curing the physical, and that was only because it was necessary. Many people thought the weak should die anyway. Thankfully, we've been able to help our patient Ao by noting down all knowledge we could get from those who knew him, but even that was limited."

She spoke to a junior doctor who she called Kiri. He had short, spiky, dark-coloured hair and still wore his Allied Shinobi Forces forehead protector upon his brow. Underneath his white lab coat you could make out the standard Kirigakure uniform of a light grey flak jacket with a dark, charcoaled coloured turtle neck long-sleeved top. He picked up a file from the desk in front of them and then walked over to the Konoha ninja with it, handed it to them and then went back to his seat.

Shino opened it and handed Hinata the relevant papers from it to read. After she had read them, she showed them to her friends (and she included Chōjūrō as a friend) and then asked the medical team further.

"You all did very well. This gives us a good idea of his character and well being in the past. Has he changed at all since the rejection of the implant?"

"Oh yes, greatly." Spoke Kiri.

"He has become … emotional since he came to our hospital. VERY out of his usual character for himself. It has been nearly 10 months now since he was admitted here and it seems that his emotions are taking more and more control over him. At times, he is aggressive and standoffish, the next, needing reassurance and apologising. It's the apologising that is most unlike him and worrying the Mizukage terribly." Chōjūrō nodded at the young male doctor's speech – it is not like the Ao he knew it all to show such a vulnerable part of himself to anyone.

"I see," Hinata said, nodding her head. "Together we will find out what is happening to the patient and do everything we can to help his recovery. Has anyone told him that another Byakugan user was coming?" Seeing the shock on the medical team's faces answered her question.

"That's okay though," Kiba chipped in. "If we handle the way in which we introduce ourselves, it could help us get to know his personality and condition better."

"Or cause more problems." Added the strong voice of the female senior doctor.

"That is a possibility." Shino commented. "It could though mean we get closer to means of treating him quicker. What do you think his chances are at the moment?" The senior doctor looked at the man in front of her and noticed unlike the other two ninja; he had still kept his shades on.

"You haven't removed your sunglasses."

"I don't." He said plainly, causing the konoichi to raise an eyebrow. "There are reasons for that. One being that my eyes are terribly sensitive to light."

"Aburame-Sama has been wearing eye protection from light for nearly his whole life." Kiba explained, earning a slow nod from the doctor though her expression had not changed.

"Doctor?" Asked Hinata and the doctor spun her head to face her.

"Hinata-Sama?"

"I think I should also tell you some details about the person who previously had the Byakugan. It would help perhaps determine just how much … his personality is being affected by it." _By her, _is what Hinata wanted to say. She remembered the woman well who now was gone. It made her sad to think about her. It made her angry to think she'd have to face the bloody killer who did it and not take a large spike and shove it through his own eyeball and out the back of his head. It made her feel like she would lose her aunt again to just to talk about her … BUT SHE MUST. It would help her ultimately in ensuring that she can later gain knowledge herself about what happened, where her aunt's body now was and giving back that woman at least some dignity back. That at least was a worthy reason to do this. She cleared her throat and begun.

"My aunt was a main branch member of the Hyuuga Clan. She was the only daughter of the Hyuuga Elder and possessed an independent streak which gave her father and brothers some concern. She was strong-willed, had a wicked sense of humour but a naturally talented medical nurse. Her bedside manner was 2nd to none and would care for her patients with a diligence and sense of duty that won her respect from both her village and her family. It was this that led to her waning presence with the Elders, who found her willingness to prioritise her patients over them extremely upsetting. "Hinata paused for a short moment to brace herself and then carried on as quickly as possible."It was said the day she went missing was a day when she had gone to gather medicinal herbs to help replenish those she had used personally to assist my sister after being born premature. My father, her brother, had told me that on the day he last saw her that she was seen by him crying over the grave of the mother… his wife and perhaps wanted an excuse to get away from home. He told me that she had shown anger at him seeing her, yelled at him before hugging and apologising him, promising to cook him and his brother a big meal when she got back."

Hinata exhaled at having got through saying the hardest part of what she had to say and at last felt a bit relieved. She smiled as she remembered her Aunt's notorious changes in moods. "She would often change her emotional state frequently. Only at work or in a most serious situation would she maintain calm. She would channel all her energy and emotion into her patients or for the sake of her loved ones. You could say she was a workaholic at heart. A very strong-minded yet kind woman. I hope this may be of some use to you all."

Some members of the medical team had written down what she said, others seemed to either be deep in thought or nodded in response , indicating its helpfulness.

"Hinata-Sama, this is indeed good information to have. I am very sorry for you and your family's loss however." The senior doctor stated. "This must have been an incredibly difficult mission to have accepted. Why did you choose to accept it? Other Hyuuga clan members surely could have come in your place and reduce your stress."

Hinata's expression remained stoic on her face – frozen. Kiba and Shino made sure they showed no show of worry or concern on their faces but Hinata could not help but notice the butterfly that had suddenly appeared in the room and landed on the table in front of her or underneath the table where they were sitting when Akamaru licked her hand that Kiba smirked and a low "Good boy, Akamaru" was said. She nearly burst out laughing! She counted to 10 at an even pace, thinking carefully about her reply before she spoke. She knew with friends like this she had nothing to fear.

"I choose to come for many reasons. Some of these, I am sure you already know and could argue I had no choice but I would say my main personal reason for being here is closure and respect."

The medics looked at each other smiling and it was when a very relieved looking pair of men looked at their companion that she realised she answered well.

"You've got guts," Chōjūrō said, smiling. "I think you've given our experts here some good information, Hinata-Sama. With your permission, I think we should discuss together what we should all do next."

They then discussed the current treatment Ao had received and then agreed to check on him together … they were all going to see Ao.

Together … they were all going to see Ao.

"So the Hyuuga has arrived and brought a little pair of groupies with her? Little slut." The voice said.

"Why the hell are we here? I thought you wanted to coll…" He was cut off by the voice again.

"I am here because this is a great way to divert attention away from me and what I am going to do. These idiots are perfect. Dumb, innocent and just screaming to be set up as bait."

"What do you plan to do?" He was curious as hell. They had spent over 20 days to get here because his partner felt the need to be nostalgic at certain landmarks and places.

"Watch and enjoy. My gift to you for sticking by me for so long." The voice relied and the two men (if you could call them that) trailed away from the air vent they had just crawled out of and down the fire escape of the hospital towards the ground below.


	7. Chapter Seven Be careful what you wish

_SS, I really hope you like this chapter. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far xxx_

**Chapter Seven.**

Having agreed for Hinata to put her glasses back on as she walked through the hospital to Ao's bedside, Kiba and Chōjūrō quickly donned theirs and with Shino on her left, Kiba and Akamaru to her right, Chōjūrō leading them to the patient and the medical-nin to her rear, they flew through the hospital corridors, leaving an aura of unity and strength behind them.

She felt like they were an assassination squad from the feel of the glasses to the way they walked and moved. Kiba was smiling and starting to strut, making Shino roll his eyes when he knew had had caught Hinata's gaze which in turn was making her laugh. She hated the fact that each step was taking her closer to the bastard who took her aunt away forever and all she could do was make him squirm for the shortest of moments before she revealed they were there to save him. She was going to make the bastard sweat for what he did to her aunt … the original Hanabi. _No! _Hinata thought. _I refuse to stoop to that level and be so evil to another person. That is not my nindo._ Thank Kami her friends were there. She owed them everything and KNEW, with thanks to them, that not only she could do this without pissing anyone off or hurting anyone.

She gently took their hands in her as Chōjūrō announced they had reached the ward and they both squeezed hers back reassuringly. Akamaru growled lightly before shaking his head putting on a goofy dog expression. It was time for her to put her game face on too. Copying Akamaru, without stopping, she shook her head clear of any worry or doubt and put on a confident expression with a slight curl upwards at the end of her lips. Shino remained the same whilst Kiba dropped the grin and after the three of them looked at each other, shook her hand and letting her gently go walked through the corridor of the ward towards the bed of a man who looked like he was doing his best to punch the woman who had just taken a blood sample out of his arm.

Ao looked as he saw Chōjūrō approach.

"What the hell are doing here? I told you, no more visits." He wanted to yell more but then noticed as Chōjūrō moved towards where the nurse was standing that he left behind him a large group of people. His left eye bulged horribly at the sight and he started to sweat profusely. The group looked at the middle-aged who sported an eye patch over his right eye and long paper earrings in each ear. He looked like he was about to have kittens and Hinata tried to stop herself from enjoying every moment of his discomfort.

"Ao-Sama?" Hinata spoke calmly and professionally. She left a small smile upon her lips which was seeming to be freaking Ao out but no-one could say that she was intentionally making him feel like that, it merely looked like she was just trying to smile nicely at him_. If only I really was allowed to kill him with kindness… oh well. _She fought hard with herself to get a grip and cut out the spiteful crap she was pulling, but it wasn't easy.

"Wh-who are you?" He said.

"My friends and I are from Konoha. We've been asked by the Mizukage to come here to help treat you."

"HA!" He exclaimed loudly, almost laughing at the idea that outsiders could help him. "There is nothing you fools can do that these bloody stupid sons and bitches haven't already tried."

"Byakugan!" Shouted Hinata and the veins around her eyes popped out. Ao's look of terror came back instantly as he realised what she was and he sat upright, springing to his knees and backing up as far as he could against the wall. She examined the chakra flowing around his body and focused upon the eye underneath the patch of leather. "The chakra flow from your Byakugan is blocked. You must be in a lot of pain."

"What?" Ao asked, totally confused beyond control. He expected her to have attacked him but this was out of all of his expectation – concern?

"The chakra flow from your…"

"Yeah, I heard. But nothing can be done about that. That was done deliberately."

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"To stop her from entering into me." Ao said, shaking at the prospect of her characteristics and perhaps memories merging with his. He just could not take that. Hinata then clenched her fists and fought hard to make sure she did not say or act out of anger. But her nindo slipped.

"I see." She said flatly. "It might help you feel better and aid your recovery. So would letting your eye get some exposure to the light."

"Same could be said for yourself, Hyuuga." He almost purred her surname out and Hinata wanted to take his life away… but she wouldn't let such a bastard make HER lose her head.

"Forgive me, Ao-Sama." She removed the glasses, letting Ao see her face clearly and the look on his face changed. It went slightly softer around his eyes and it reminded him of seeing her face again. He almost lost control but found the strength within him to keep still.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. These gentlemen are my friends Aburame-Sama, Inuzuka-Sama and Akamaru-Sama." Akamaru barked and Ao yelled out loud.

"What kind of stupid hospital lets bloody dogs in? Infectious rats!" He spat out and Kiba growled loudly.

"Ao-Sama, Akamaru-Sama is with me. He is here to help you. As we all are." Hinata retorted, earning a lick from Akamaru.

"Like hell you can." Ao said, smirking now at how good it felt to have struck a nerve amongst the strangers.

"We will get you better, Ao-Sama." Hinata spoke with conviction and she realised she meant it. If she could unblock the chakra that had been stuck in the chakra pathway between the Byakugan and Ao's optical nerve, a part of her Aunt would be able to at least survive. "I am first going to correct the chakra flow around your body. First though, I want to ask for your permission and that of the medical team behind us."

Ao laughed. Hard. He realised he hadn't laughed in years and how good it felt. "You think that I would really let you do the very thing I DO NOT, AT ALL COSTS, WANT."

"Ao-Sama, it will help. The Byakugan will start to work for you again. I could tell that you had not been able to use it for some time now. We can then see if it will ease the rejection process and what we can then do to prevent you from losing it or losing or life." When she said that, it wiped the smirk from his face.

"Is my life seriously at risk?" He asked, not sure whether to believe her or not.

"Yes." She closed her eyes in sincerity. "It seems your health has been getting worse since your admittance here and everyone is concerned. That is why the Mizukage sent for me. My friends wanted to make sure I arrived safely and Chōjūrō-Sama has guided and befriended us."

"Oh, I bet he has!" Ao arched an eyebrow at the other bluenette and laughed lightly.

"Ao-Sama," Shino said. "Chōjūrō has been professional throughout our stay here and trust us, you should be proud of him."

"Proud of him." Mimicked Ao, trying not to burst into laughter again. "The surviving member of the legendary 'Severn Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist' … look at him. He's barely out of his teens and with respect, Chōjūrō, you are a bit of a wet fish, aren't you?" Ao looked kinder at the young man beside him and turned his head back, putting him bum back on the bed and laying his legs flat. "He's come and seen me every day since the war ended. Even when I refused to see him or open my door, he left fruit and food for me outside my door. Sometimes a newspaper or a bottle of Sake. He even left me a cake when it was my birthday." He smiled proudly at the memory and Chōjūrō's bottom lip quivered.

"Ao-Sama," Chōjūrō said. "The Mizukage needs you healthy, we all do. **I** do."

Hinata felt like she had been stabbed when Ao had said what he did and the soppy expressions which had come over him and Chōjūrō. How could a murderer, a killer, a man of such hatred and disgust pretend like this? It made her feel sick with anger… but she knew how to play the game. She knew how to punish him best.

"Do you all agree?" Hinata asked and the medical team behind her in different ways agreed. "Ao-Sama? Will you help your Mizukage now?"

"I have no choice." He said dejectedly. **That** made Hinata feel amazing. She prepared herself and focusing her chakra into her for fingers assumed a fighting stance from where she stood. Ao began to shake again and back up against the headboard of his bed. She smiled a horrible smile on the inside as she spoke the words of her jitsu and thrust forward her left forefinger: "Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm: Gentle Touch."

A large draft of air then seemed to quickly shift from her finger and towards Ao's covered eye. It was strong and fast, making him shake more visibly and the beads of sweat pour down his face like tears. He felt it travel through the patch, through the eye and along his optic nerve. He then felt the chakra flow like a river from the eye into his own and he burst into tears. "I failed you." He sobbed, ripping off the patch and throwing it onto the ground.

She felt confused. Was it an act just now? He truly seemed upset now and that made her feel worst of all. She hated herself for her spite and hateful attitude. She did not know what had come over her. Maybe she wanted more than simple revenge. She had lost her mum and when her aunt went missing, she realised she'd lost another woman she loved dearly… maybe she was trying to blame this man too much.

"I am so sorry, Ao-Sama." Tears came running down her face at the sight of this man sobbing his heart out and a frantic Chōjūrō looking for tissues. She took a handkerchief from her trouser pocket and walked towards him, offering it to him. He looked at the token between sniffs and gently took it from her.

"Thank you, Hyuuga-Sama." He said and blew hard.

"Ao-Sama, you're welcome." Hinata said with a genuine small smile on her face. She walked back to the rest of the party and a very proud group of friends nodded to her as she approached and stood beside them. "We should let you rest while your eye and body adjust to each other. Please take good care of yourself and we'll come back tomorrow. Do you need anything?"

"No thank you, dear." He said, putting one hand over his mouth when he realised he said "dear" to her. Chōjūrō smirked and started to laugh hard and happily, holding his ribs tight.

"Shut up boy." He said defensively but nothing could change the smile that was now burning brightly on Chōjūrō's face. He tried his best for Ao's sake to stop laughing but kept hold of his ribs in case an attack of laughter threatened to come out.

Hinata looked as if she was in pain and shock when he spoke the word "dear" at her. The voice was Ao's but the tone… it was her Aunt Hanabi. She regretted her spiteful behaviour earlier in tormenting the man – there is no excuse to act like that to anyone. It made her feel ill what she had done and she couldn't change what she did. It looked like she got what she wanted plus interest.

Kiba and Shino helped guide Hinata back through the corridors when Chōjūrō and everyone had done some rudimentary health checks and made their goodbyes. After agreeing to meet up with the medical team the next day, the group headed back to their building and were invited into Chōjūrō's room for a meal and chat. Hinata slumped into the comfortable, soft baby-blue couch in Chōjūrō's living room and everyone gathered around the coffee table there and sitting comfortably, discussed what had happened and what they should do next.

"He's going to be experiencing a lot of changes and will need our support." Chōjūrō stated, everyone nodding in agreement. "Is there anything we can do to make it easier for him? He's breaking his heart over this and I've never seen him like this over anything."

"We need to know why he is so upset." Shino said. "If he can tell us why then that would make helping him very simple."

"He won't." Chōjūrō responded, shaking his head and grinding his sharp teeth into a grimace. "It's frustrating but he won't."

"He needs time to adjust to things first and we need to be gentle as we do things." Kiba commented and Hinata nodded.

"At least now he should stop being as sick and that will certainly have an effect."

And it did. Over the next 5 days, Ao had stopped being sick, was calmer and even began eating solid food again. The doctors were pleased at his progress and even though he could seem unusually emotional at times and moody; the changes in his personality were not vast. He seemed to be more comfortable within himself and every day the Konoha ninja, accompanied with Chōjūrō would meet and greet the medics and visit Ao with chocolates, toiletries and newspapers. Hinata too appeared calm and happy with life in the village and as more people had heard about her eyes, they seemed more curious than angry or afraid. People would walk up to her, Kiba or Shino and ask questions: 'Can you see through me?' 'Is it true you can kill me if you remove those glasses just by looking at me?' 'Are you from the moon and that's why your eyes are like that?'

They always smiled and answered the questions respectfully and honestly. Without them knowing, two men were following them most of the time they were walking around the village and observing what they were doing.

"We need to get that Chōjūrō away from them. We will act tonight." One said to the other from a small alleyway.

"Sounds good to me, I hate hanging around. Do you need any back up?"

"Nah! This should be easy. Stick around though if you want to see me with my trophy."

"Why do you want this so badly?"

"It's my brother's dream and my dream. He may be dead but I sure as hell am not going to give up."

They both then proceeded to tail the group as they went back to the tower they lived in and waited for the night to fall.


	8. Chapter Eight The Sword Collector

_A big hello to SS who wrote very kindly for me an amazing one shot called 'Baby' (I adore Kankuro) and my lovely friend Mad Furry Cheshire Cat. Have an amazing weekend, both of you xxx_

**Chapter Eight.**

As planned, the two men waited until it was dark and everywhere was quiet. Security and military patrols, even here where the military forces were the pride of the Allied Shinobi Forces had become more relaxed. They used their chakra to climb the side of the building to where Chōjūrō's room was located, almost at the top of the building.

The man with white hair spoke to his friend. "I don't suppose I could ask a favour?"

The carrot-top shinobi smiled and transforming his right arm, slammed it through the wall. They quickly jumped through the hole and saw in front of them a blue-haired boy in blue thermals wielding a large double handled sword, wrapped in bandages and was radiating chakra wildly.

"Hiramekarei." Suigetsu called out almost reverently at the sight of his brother's sword. The only sword of the Seven Swordsmen to still be in Kirigakure and out of his possession. "It's time to take you away from here and make you mine."

"Suigetsu-Sama, Hiramekarei is staying with me where she belongs." Yelled threatenly a tufty blue-haired Chōjūrō and as Suigetsu laughed quietly, Jūgo could see the bloodlust shine in his partner's violet coloured eyes.

"What makes you think that a fool like you is worthy of having her?" Suigetsu asked, raising his arms slightly. The carrot-top simply watched the two and now looking at Chōjūrō, seemed slightly interested at what he would answer. Chōjūrō adjusted the spectacles on his face slightly and smiling, looked Suigetsu straight in the eye and replied calmly.

"Firstly, your brother, Mangetsu-Sama, arranged for her to be given to ME. Secondly, I AM a member of the original Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist and not a wannabe warrior LIKE YOU."

The atmosphere quickly became deadly. Suigetsu snarled viciously as Jūgo laughed and Chōjūrō had not stopped his eye contact with Suigetsu, the smile remaining on his face.

_This IS very entertaining. _Thought Jūgo._ This was worth the whole damn journey to get here. _Calmly, Jūgo cleared his throat and folding his arms spoke to Chōjūrō.

"You may have balls kid but you aint going to have them for long. I'm stepping back to enjoy the show." He walked over to the living area and sat down on Chōjūrō's baby blue couch and turned it around so he could watch then better.

"You better come and claim her quick before your brain freezes." Chōjūrō taunted and no more was said from that point on. Suigetsu lunged at the swordsman with all his might with his sword. It looked like a butcher's knife but was extremely long and thick. It s then Chōjūrō recognised it as being Kubikiribōchō – the sword of Suigetsu's brother. It was now believed to have been in position of a leaf ninja but it seems that was now untrue.

"How… the hell…" Said Chōjūrō between clenched teeth. "… Did you get your meat cleaver back?" He made an "uh" noise and threw back the white-haired attacker back with force.

"I found it just outside the village near a river." Suigetsu said smiling crazily, lunging back at the man hard. The clang of metal was heard as they jostled again for dominance and the opportunity to find an opening to attack the opponent. "I missed her like missing my right arm but we are back together and nothing's going to get in my way now of killing you and adding Hiramekarei to my collection."

The stood in stale mate for a few moments longer before Suigetsu pushed Chōjūrō back with such force he sent him flying through the air and smashing through a wall and ending up in the hallway. He started to chuckle dirtily and slowly made his way to where Chōjūrō had landed. Chōjūrō was up and back on his feet, his sword changing into that of a war hammer and before he knew what was happening, Chōjūrō had leapt into the air and disappeared. Suigetsu rushed then to the spot, looking to see where his opponent had gone. Above him, at several points, there appeared a row of clouds and pooping from each one, a Chōjūrō rushing towards the ground with a war hammer aimed and ready. Suigetsu looked between the ten Chōjūrō, planning which to strike 1st. He picked the one directly above where Chōjūrō had disappeared and leapt up to attack him, aiming the sword at Chōjūrō's head. It simply went straight through it.

"Wrong one." All ten Chōjūrō's said and the next thing he knew all had landed on the ground, nine of them vaporising to reveal the real Chōjūrō who had been a little further back. He jumped back up towards Suigetsu and swung his hammer, knocking Suigetsu back into the room and sliding on his back from the force, ending up near Jūgo's feet. He was extremely pissed now and Jūgo was smirking at him. _This is the most entertaining fight I've seen this skinny runt fight in since we teamed up but man, is he off his game._

Jūgo leant down to face his friend and trying not to sound like a smart ass, nodded to him, trying to encourage Suigetsu. Suigetsu nodded back and jumping to his feet ran towards the swordsman. Jūgo watched Suigetsu go after Chōjūrō and could not but be reminded of his first ever friend, a man with long white hair the last of his clan. It was when Jūgo had agreed to become a test subject for an outlawed shinobi that he met him and seeing this spiky white-haired man kind of felt like looking at his old friend again. That man was now dead but he still remembered him and thought about him every day. He guessed that was why he still kept hanging around Suigetsu, even now. Kimimaro, he thought and trying not to get too lost in his thoughts turned his head to his partner.

"Suigetsu, I'm coming to join in. I'm getting bored sitting here and the sooner you get your sword, the sooner we can leave this damp, soggy country." He got up to join his friend but stopped when he heard a quiet, polite male voice from the hole they had originally knocked through to get in.

"Excuse me," looking at the hole, he saw squatting there a shinobi wearing an Anbu outfit with a black mask, a leaf forehead protector slanted over one eye and spiky white/off-grey hair. "I was looking for my sword and as I was walking along I heard a few raised voices. Sorry to interrupt but have you seen a long sword that looks if it were shorter that you could cook a meal with it?"

"Huh?" Jūgo said, scratching his head. "Suigetsu! Get in here now. We got company!" Suigetsu broke away from Chōjūrō after another stale mate situation as they fought and ran after towards his comrade.

"What's wro- oh! Kakashi Hatake? This is interesting situation."

Kakashi looked at the sword in Suigetsu's sword. "I see you found the sword." Kakashi was still squatting in the opening, his eyes closed and you could see from the way they were wrinkled slightly that he was smiling.

"Yeah, it was just lying out in the open. Is if it were waiting for me." Suigetsu said, smiling proudly.

Chōjūrō charged in, his war hammer poised at Suigetsu when he noticed Suigetsu was not ready to fight him back. Chōjūrō paused, extremely confused and then noticed that Suigetsu was talking. He looked over towards the direction of the other voice and saw Kakashi.

"Hatake-Sama?" Chōjūrō called out startled. "We were not expecting you to arrive for some time yet."

"Well, I had actually left for a walk with Guy-Sama before I received a message to come here." Kakashi explained. "I was looking at a butterfly that had flown beside a rose along the river. It was only after a few hours I realised I had lost my sword. I had put it down so I could watch the butterfly better and couldn't track it. So I made my way onwards here and hearing the sounds of fighting, found myself here."

Struck at the fact that the infamous Kakashi Hitake had lost his sword due to butterfly watching made Suigetsu guffaw and Jūgo giggle like a school boy.

"I'm sorry Hatake-Sama," Jūgo said. "This has just been an incredibly fun day and just the image in my head was too much. Besides, the sword now belongs to my friend and if you interfere, I will be forced to get involved."

"It sounded just now you were going to involve yourself anyway." Kakashi said. "Hardly fair, huh?"

"Do not lecture me." Warned Jūgo. "I hate it when people do that and you do not want to make me angry."

""Now, just because you got repeatedly beaten by children by the past, many of whom I had taught, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." Kakashi said.

Jūgo's body shook and began to shoot scales everywhere. Kakashi's smile remained and slowly he moved into the room and nodding at Chōjūrō, prepared a Chidori. A ball of pure electricity elegantly controlled and continuing to grow in Kakashi's right hand. He nodded at Chōjūrō but the young man simply looked confused. At this time, a small group of ninja's entered the room and gathered around Chōjūrō. A girl with dark blue hair, a man with insects buzzing nosily around him and another man with red marks on his face, riding a large white dog. Kakashi nodded at the group and they nodded back. Akamaru leapt into the air and Shino jumped onto his back. Hinata grabbed Chōjūrō and helped him rise into the air to join her teammates. Kakashi slammed the Chidori down into the floor, sending electricity pulsating through the floor. It quickly hit Suigetsu and Jūgo, the current travelling up their legs and causing them to land hard on the floor, smoke coming from them.

Everyone had then safely landed on the floor and seeing their Kakashi-Sensei take out the intruders made them smile.

"Kakashi-Sama, Hinata-Sama… everyone!" Chōjūrō called and span around to look at everyone in turn, before looking back at Kakashi, bowing with a wicked grin that showed his shark teeth. "Thank you for saving me."

"It didn't look like you needed saving to me." Said Kakashi with even more creases appearing around his closed eyes. He then opened them and looking at Hinata, focused upon her. "You did well."

She blushed slightly and started to fidget. "Kakashi-Sensei, it is so good to see you. It's been a long time."

"Indeed." He said, eyes twinkling crazily and then looking around at the other males in the room. "It's good to see all of you again. Kurenai is going to be ecstatic to hear how well her former team still perform and work together. You three have always been close."

A large bark came from Akamaru and Kakashi, realising his mistake, rubbing the back of his head with his left hand. "Sorry, Akamaru-Sama. I meant four." Akamaru's tail wagged wildly and Kakashi closed his eyes back into another smile.

"We have a room ready but I must confess we were not expecting you to arrive so soon. I am so sorry." Chōjūrō added.

"You have nothing to apologise for, but perhaps we better get your military police here to help with these two… visitors."

"Of course." Said Chōjūrō, laughing slightly at having forgotten about them. He then sped out to sound the alarm and Kakashi then decided to sit onto the couch and taking out his book, started to read. The small group of young Shinobi then shared a look together and smiling, looked at their Kakashi Sensei.


	9. Chapter Nine More than Friends?

**Chapter Nine.**

Chōjūrō had just finished making his report t the Mizukage when an echoing knock was heard on the large door to her office.

"You may enter." She called out and the door opened to reveal the young group of leaf shinobi, she ushered then in and to sit by pointing to the chairs in front of her as she had done before. They came in quickly and silently sat in their sits, well, except for Hinata.

As she sat down she felt something cool and hard underneath her and not the soft, warm cushioning of the seat. Her eyes enlarged slightly and turning her around, noticed the grinning eyes of Kakashi Sensei.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" She called out, almost jumping off his lap. "I-I'-I'm so sorry." She said, bowing to him and going maroon red. Kiba and Akamaru grinned and snickered. Shino's expression remained the same and un-alarmed. The Mizukage's face lit up and holding her hand to her face, silently giggled into it whilst Chōjūrō wasn't sure what to feel, embarrassed on Hinata's behalf or amused at the scene. Kakashi merely raised both hands behind his head, revealing a book that was lying open and cover-up on his lap. Hinata rose up slightly from her bow and realising what she had sat on was the spine of book and not … something else … made her inwardly go_ "Phew!" _in relief.

"Trust me Hinata, nothing to be sorry about." Kakashi said, and moving his hands back down and turning to face the Mizukage spoke.

"I am sorry for having come so unexpectedly." Hinata stared at him as he said this and he could feel her eyes upon him… he liked it. "I wanted to give you this sword." He then pointed to the large Kubikiribōchō, the sword that Suigetsu had taken from him and had once belonged to his brother, Mangetsu , who had become one of the Seven Swordsman of the Hidden Mist and in fact had helped train Chōjūrō.

"It belongs here in Kirigakure and though I must say it saved my life umpteen times during the war, now we have been at peace for quite some time I think it should to be here."

The Mizukage smiled – many would have simply taken the sword for their own gain and never even think of returning it.

"You are very kind, Kakashi-Sama. Chōjūrō, you are the remaining swordsman of the 7 original 'Swordsman of the Hidden Mist'. I leave it you as to its fate."

"Thank you, Mizukage-Sama. Kakashi-Sama, are you sure no longer wish to have her? By all rights I believe you to be the true owner of Kubikiribōchō."

"That is very thoughtful and indeed an honour," Kakashi replied. "But I am no swordsman and could give the full dedication a swordsman can."

"Well," Chōjūrō sounded slightly troubled and pushed his glasses more firmly onto his nose in irritation. "Mizukage-Sama, I would then like to make a proposition. I would like to train Suigetsu to be a worthy owner of Kubikiribōchō." Everyone seemed shocked by his decision.

The Mizukage however looked closely at her protector; she could see a determination and a resolve in his eyes. She smiled for a moment before asking him to explain.

"What do you have in mind?" she spoke gently and with curiosity as to what Chōjūrō intended to do.

"His brother was my brother and teacher too." Explained Chōjūrō. "Mangetsu-Sama was the owner of Kubikiribōchō after Zambuza died. I know he would want his brother to have her. But at this time, he is not worthy. He sees Kubikiribōchō as a trophy to be collected and next as the legendary sword she is. If I can help him be a worthy member of the 'Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist', I then know his brother, my mentor, could rest in peace."

"That will be a very hard task," The Mizukage said. "Suigetsu has been a dangerous missing-nin for a long time now. His blood lust makes him incredibly dangerous. Are you sure he can change?"

"Mizukage-Sama," Chōjūrō's voice softened and it made her heart melt. "I want to at least try. Everyone deserves the chance to change and baring in mind they way he grew up, the way we all in Kirigakure had to grow up …" she then left her seat and walking up to Chōjūrō embraced him.

"I understand." She said calmly and with sincerity, before releasing and looking at everyone, unabashed and proud at her guard, she nodded. . "Then we will do that. The sword Kubikiribōchō will remain under protection at my house until Suigetsu is a worthy enough candidate to wield her. It was then they noticed a warm glow coming from the sword and Chōjūrō smiled.

"She agrees with you, Mizukage-Sama." Chōjūrō added, making the Mizukage smile.

"Then that is settled. Kakashi-Sama," she said, looking at the man in the chair who was transfixed with the cover of his book. He then looked up at her and apologised quietly. She found it thankfully amusing, especially after seeing what the title of the book was from where she was standing. "Everyone here has been invited to come to my house tonight for dinner. Please count yourself included."

Kakashi's eyes bulged slightly in shock before he quickly closed them. "Mizukage-Sama, thank you!" This indeed was a very rare thing to happen with any Kage and to find the Mizukage so admirable and friendly had been a great relief to him.

"You're welcome. So, it is now two o'clock. I suggest you all rest and tonight at six o'clock, I shall see you again."

They all smiled and bowed to the Mizukage, thanking her for her kindness. As they left, Hinata's face was still slightly red and as Kakashi opened the doors for the young ninja to leave with him, without anyone seeing he pulled slightly on Hinata's jacket so she would stop and let the men go first. He then placed his hand on the small of her back, pushing her forward ever so slightly as he closed the door behind them with the other, making him etch closer to her and making her gasp. _When did I start getting so bold?_ He wondered and then letting the smell of violets hit him from her body, he remembered. It was a good memory and one that had haunted him beautifully for nearly a year. It kept him warm at night when he was at his most lonely and happy when he felt all was lost.

Hinata felt Kakashi slowly let go of her jacket and turning scarlet, felt unsure what to do. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"It's okay," he said and she couldn't control her body from shivering slightly under his touch. It may have been a long time but she remembered, he body remembered, her heart remembered. "I would not do anything to embarrass you."

"You never have," she whispered back and the gentle, husky voice made it his turn to shiver. "You've only ever made me very happy." His hand stayed there a moment longer and noticing her friends were moving on and hadn't looked back, begrudgingly moved his hand away but he did so slowly. As if he were caressing… no, he was caressing her back and the outline of her spine with his finger, feeling her pant slightly from the touch and making wanting so very much to do more. But he couldn't. He let the hand drop gently just as his finger had reached where her hips lay and trying to control himself, let Hinata move away.

She was breathing hard and fast, letting out a small whimper when he had stopped. THAT made his scrunch his eyes closed in happiness and after waiting a few moments to move on a few strides ahead did he feel composed enough to follow her and them.

Chōjūrō had arranged for Kakashi-Sama to stay in the fourth room he had originally set out for Akamaru and Kakashi was amazed at the size of it as the four young shinobi had been with their rooms.

"Were these originally created for the Kages of other countries?" Kakashi asked Chōjūrō and blushing with a smile, Chōjūrō nodded. Everyone gasped in amazement. "Your Mizukage and you have been extremely kind to us. Thank you, Chōjūrō-Sama." Chōjūrō felt so honoured for the great 'Copy-Cat Ninja, Kakashi Hatake' to call him that.

"It's our pleasure." Chōjūrō said grinning. "I will leave you all to rest."

"Chōjūrō," Shino called out just as Chōjūrō was about to leave and so Chōjūrō turned back to his friend and responded. "Yes, Shino-Sama?"

"Where are you staying at the moment?" He asked. "Your room was extremely, badly damaged by those men."

Chōjūrō then went blood red around his cheeks and rubbing the back of his head with his right hand, his eyes closed, he told Shino.

"You are thoughtful, my friend. The Mizukage has allowed me to stay with her t help guar the sword with her." Shino uncharacteristically smiled and you could see his grin from the laughter lines travelling up his cheeks and the shaking of his shoulders as if he were giggling.

"That is good to hear. Kiba said, winking at Chōjūrō and making his laugh nervously. They all then laughed together, breaking the tension. _So what?_ Thought Kakashi. _Who cares if there was a class or age gap. It was obvious Chōjūrō was as much in love with his Kage as… _He looked at the laughing Hinata, though he could see she totally could relate to what Chōjūrō was feeling and felt embarrassed for him a little as her cheeks went pink. It made Kakashi stop laughing and start thinking deeply, perhaps too deeply.


	10. Chapter Ten Shino's 1st Love

_SS, Nina (you are both amazing) – thanks for the comments and I hope you like this Chapter. Jamie, I hope this story is alright for you!_

_^_^ xxx_

**Chapter 10.**

Everyone was preparing themselves ready. After stopping by the hospital to check on Ao and have a quick meeting with the medical team, they decided to treat them to a meal the following day. The Kirigakure medical-nin had done an amazing job in helping Ao recover both mentally and physically and ever since the day they had all first met each other, Ao was doing amazingly well.

At first, the mood swings Ao experienced really threw them as it felt they could never do the right thing. He'd yell at them over what he was brought to eat, the type of flowers Chōjūrō had brought him, saying that they smelt way too strong and even at how over-nice they were being to him. Hinata explained that this was not to worry about too much as her aunt was almost constantly like this. It actually meant that he was getting better. In time he started to joke with them, making the atmosphere amongst them all feel more like a family than a patient with his doctors and nurses. He even started to pet Akamaru and throw to him tit-bits of food he'd saved him from his dinners.

Happy with the progress that was being made, Hinata asked if they would come around to their rooms the next night for a meal. They were ecstatic, even the serious-faced junior doctor Kiri and his Senior looked happy at the idea.

The senior doctor arranged for everyone to go to the legendary tower where the group stayed the following night and the leaf shinobi, accompanied by a book-wielding Kakashi, went back to their tower.

Hinata decided after looking at the blue and silver kimono she had brought with her in case a situation like this arose to wear her pearl earrings and her hair up in a little bun. When she had finished she placed a small, silver butterfly ornament on one side of her hair and then went into the lobby to wait for the others. Shino, as she had expected, was already there. He was wearing a grey suit with a matching tie, white shirt and shiny black shoes. His lower face was uncovered and he was still wearing the incredibly expensive shade the Mizukage had created for him. Hinata noticed that on the left arm of the glasses was Shino's surname, written beautifully in Japanese characters and a small dragonfly etched beside it. He looked handsome and Hinata smiled at him, making Shino look slightly puzzled.

"Hinata, is everything okay?" He said, sniffing the air around him slightly in case there was a bad smell. She just smiled at him, said no and proudly flicked at a piece of non-existent dirt off his shoulder.

"You look perfect." She said at her friend and he slightly blushed, making her laugh. "Hey, I thought I was the one who was meant to blush?" she said.

"And I thought I was the one who was meant to tease the person blushing?" Retorted Kiba as he and Akamaru came out of their room and closed the door. He wore a tuxedo with a red bowtie that matched the red-triangle marks on his cheeks – the marks of an Inuzuka. Akamaru bounced by his side, sporting a red, sparking collar and his fur had been brushed. They smelt of mint and dog biscuits and Hinata was bursting at pride at her men – they looked perfect.

"If only I had a camera…" she said longingly and within seconds a poof of smoke appeared and a light grey haired man stood in front of her with a camera reached out for her to take. _I'll never get used to that._ She thought and looking at Kakashi-Sensei, couldn't help but look him up and down before having to look away with a heavy blush on her face. He wore an extremely handsome black suit. Upon his feet his still wore his sandals and she could easily make out from the angular bulge in his left pocket that he had his book. Looking up, she noticed the silk white shirt with thin black tie and coming to his face, he still wore his mask and forehead protector but his spiky hair was combed and it fell down fluidly to his shoulders. He looked like a movie star and she could barely move her hand to take the camera.

"You look beautiful, Hinata." He said smoothly and directing her with his empty hand, led her to stand with her friends. He posed with the camera and when ready, took their picture. After the 'click' of the camera, Chōjūrō appeared. He wore a traditional baby blue male kimono with sandals and had arrived to escort them to the Mizukage's home. Kakashi directed him over to the others and then took a picture of the young men and woman. He couldn't help but notice who he and Hinata almost looked like twins in their outfits but concentrating back on the picture aimed and clicked. Chōjūrō then leapt to Kakashi and taking the camera from him, asking Kakashi to join the others so he be in the next picture. He moved over and stood beside Hinata at the centre of the picture, Shino standing on the other and Kiba and Akamaru crouched on the ground in front of them. Kakashi was attempting to put his arm around Hinata's waist when the camera 'clicked' and at having missed his chance, Kakashi felt slightly annoyed. He then took the camera back from Chōjūrō and after Hinata had put on her glasses, they then made their way to the Mizukage's mansion.

It looked almost like a castle with large towers and turrets. The walls were made from stone and then plastered and painted to match the colours of the towers in Kirigakure. Two guards outside the entrance noticed the people approaching and after inspecting them and having a quick chat with Chōjūrō, allowed them to enter. The Mizukage was in the main foyer, wearing a white casual dress and her usual shoes with shin-guards. She still looked absolutely stunning and they could see Chōjūrō almost look at her dizzily. She smiled at the attention Chōjūrō had given and looking at everyone, welcomed them and urged them to sit with her in the front drawing room.

The floor was marble, in fact, MOST of the home was made from beautifully polished white marble. She took them to a row of comfortable looking chairs were they all sat and she asked her servants to get them some drinks. They brought in trays of delicious smelling teas and bottles of sake. Talking one of trays, she offered her guests personally some tea first.

"It helps in preventing the cold mist from affecting your health too much." She advised and everyone took a cup, tasting a very refreshing and warming fruit tea. After they had finished drinking, she then continued to talk. "My medics are incredibly impressed at the progress Ao-Sama has made. I… we all were very worried and to know he is doing so well is fantastic news." She had felt a great pressure lifted from her when she knew Hinata and her companions had within a matter of days improved Ao's condition more than it had been that whole past year. "He is more than just my bodyguard, he I my friend. And when you all saved him… you saved me too." She meant every word and the group started to look embarrassed at her sentiment.

"Mei-Sama, thank you. My friends and your medical-nins deserve all the credit for Ao-Sama's progress. He is genuinely now not as frightening as I originally thought." Hinata told the Mizukage. "He certainly seems to be so different to how he was last week."

The Mizukage nodded and taking a bottle of warm sake filled some small white cups. "He certainly has changed." She said smirking and as she was handing out the cups to each person she continued to talk. "I went to see him yesterday and he was babbling like an old woman. It was great to see him tuck into the dishes I brought over and boy, did we have a good talk. I didn't even threaten to kill him, Chōjūrō. He actually showed tact… TACT, Chōjūrō! I never thought I'd see the day when we'd be chatting together over anything and everything… it was amazing. And you all helped that happen."

She looked at the Konoha ninja again and raising her cup, toasted them. "Here is to our amazing fellow ninja from a fellow land. To friendship."

Chōjūrō jumped up and rose he glass quickly to join his Mizukage, light shining in his eyes brightly. "Well said, Mei-Sama." They smiled at the way he addressed her and he then added. "To friendship!"

Everyone then stood, raised their cups, chorused happily "To friendship" and drank the sake together. They then sat down, truly happy and then started to talk in a relaxed and good state of mind.

"Is there any chance that Ao could relapse?" Asked Mei pensively.

"Sadly yes, but that is why Kakashi-Sama was asked to come. He, above anyone we all know, is able to understand what Ao is going through." Hinata replied.

Though the conversation was slightly serious, the atmosphere was not tense. Mei indeed was the Mizukage and everyone knew the need to speak respectfully but they could be honest with each other. This is one of things that made Mei, Naruto of the Land of Fire (where the Leaf village was based) and Gaara of the Land of Wind so alike and so different from the older male Kages. She liked honesty above politeness and believed everyone had the right to have and voice their opinion with being ignored. Tsunande (Naruto's predecessor and the former 5th Hokage of the Leaf) said that above all the Kage, she respected Mei most - a fellow strong woman who did not appreciate lies or disrespect being shown to others just because they were different.

Kakashi saw the worry across the Mizukage's voice and adding to Hinata's speech, tried his best to convey what could be done.

"It's never easy to change, especially when it's not wanted or when you are old." Mei smiled at Kakashi's worded and nodded at the truth in them.

"He told me he was finding it extremely hard and although he's not sharing Lady Hyuuga's memories (how happy it made her feel when Mei said 'Lady Hyuuga' rather than a term like 'donor' to describe her aunt), he is finding the process very frightening. He still won't tell me what had happened though I am confident if he does, he will get better even quicker."

Hinata's heart skipped a beat at what Mei-Sama had said. The Mizukage wanted to know the truth as well but Ao refused to tell them. _Why was he being so obstinate?_ If only he could try to tell them anything, it could mean that her aunt's resting place could be found and she could ask for at least some of the earth where she was buried so she could take it home for the sake of her family and help them find some closure.

"Hinata-Sama…" Mei bit her lip and paused for a moment. "..I am truly sorry I couldn't get him to tell me anything. You've been put in a stupidly hard position because of me and I want you to know I will try to get you and your family some answers. Would stay here as intended for the next few months so we can see if he can open up to us?" She didn't need to say this. But she did because she meant it. She hadn't expected this Hyuuga to have been so understanding, unselfish or able to deliver results so quickly. Mei wanted to repay the person who saved her friend's life and wanted to know that Hinata was welcome to stay … but rather than being politically pressured to stay, to want to stay on her own accord and to leave whenever she wished.

"Mei-Sama, I would like that." Hinata smiled at her host and at that the sound of a bell rang.

"Mizukage-Sama", a pretty maid a small black dress with long, sleeves, a white laced apron and a little white lace hat called. Shino's ear tips went pink and blushing slightly at the reaction, the made continued. "Dinner is ready for you and your guests in the front dining room."

"Thank you Nina." Acknowledged Maid curtsied and left the room. Shino's eyes followed her out the room and Mei saw Shino copy the name of the girl with his lips quietly.

"Nina is actually my niece." The Mizukage said and showed the guests were to go to begin their meal.

The table was filled with a LOT of food – everything from steamed fish, roasted meats, boiled and cooked vegetables and various types of sushi and dim sum. It was incredibly stunning to just look and smell the dishes … let alone eat them. The Mizukage instructed them to sit and begin, and so they did. Whilst they ate, they noticed that Nina had come to join them, her apron and hat had vanished and Shino looked variably shaken up.

Nina introduced herself to them all and you could tell she and Mei were related. Their gentle, almost suggestive way of moving and speaking were identical. She had her aunt's red hair and light green eyes. The only real differences between the two were that Nina was a little shorter, less curvy and had a more normal sized bust. She wore her hair in a tight bun and when she took hold of a bottle of Champagne, wrapped it in a white cloth and prepared to open it, both Kiba and Kakashi noticed Shino had grabbed the table cloth tightly in front of him. Thankfully, Mei was deep in conversation still with Hinata as they were talking about Ao.

"I would like you to start visiting Ao alone." Mei stared hard at Hinata's poker faced expression, trying to see any physical changes in Hinata's face … but she saw none. Hinata may have felt shocked on the inside but decades of training helped her to not show it. Mei-Sama was certainly bold and she could understand why.

"As long as Ao is happy for me to do that, I will be happy to do that." Hinata said. She knew it could make that patient feel more stressed and though she could not forgive his past, she could not forgive her spiteful past behaviour and wanted to make sure it didn't affect him further. "Mei-Sama, could Kakashi-Sensei also visit Ao to see if he could impart some advice to him?"

Mei smiled at the suggestion and nodded. The sudden popping noise of a cork was then heard and with it a small grunt from Shino, who appeared to have taken his napkin and had gently dabbed his forehead at the sight of bubbly white foam spouting from the green-necked bottle. Nina liked her lips and then proceeded to pour the bubbly into champagne glasses; Kiba and Kakashi looking at each other with a shared, shocked smirk on their faces.

Shino looked like he needed to go to the bathroom and had actually tried to leave the table 5 times since Nina had arrived… but he couldn't seen to move his legs. They refused to obey him and so he was forced to stay there and watch her more. He didn't know how much more he could take until, well… he wasn't sure. He hadn't felt like this before and when Nina then walked over to him and handed him a glass, he slowly reached for it and just before he could say thank you, his fingers touched hers around the stem of the glass. It shocked and stung him as if he had angered a hive full of bees and they were group attacking his stomach. He thought he was going to vomit but then he saw Nina smile and his jaw dropped.

"Th-Thank yo-you, Nina-Sama." Spoke the short breathed Shino as Nina winked at him and returned to her seat. He felt his heart race and it made his queasy so he sat down hard, catching Mei's attention.

"Aburame-Sama, are you okay?"

"Me-Mei-Sa-Sama, I'm sorry. I-I-I'm fi-fine." The stuttering was getting worse and his cheeks were burning.

Kakashi had a small tear coming from his right eye as it was creased so much in amusement; it was hurting him to see. Kiba stood up and bowing to the Mizukage, spoke to her apologetically.

"Mei-Sama, I think Shino is feeling a bit unwell. If you do not mind, I'll take him back to his room so he can lie down."

Nina looked absolutely stricken with worry, which seemed to make Shino's heart race more in guilt.

"Please don't go when Aburame-Sama is so ill, moving him too far could make him worse… he could rest here before you are due to leave and then that way you can all stay to enjoy the meal." She looked sweet and vulnerable; Kiba looked at the young lady as did everyone. Hinata felt moved by the young girl's care and Mei nodded in agreement.

"Nina that is good idea. Chōjūrō, could you help Nina prepare the guest bedroom and Aburame-Sama can rest there."

"I-I…"Shino looked like he was turning green and before he could faint; Hinata and Kiba together ran to their friend and caught him before he landed face down on the table. They helped on Akamaru and together they helped escort him upstairs to where Chōjūrō and Nina were quickly preparing the four-poster bed for him to lie on. After he was safely lying down on the bed, Chōjūrō went to go back downstairs to rejoin Kakashi and Mei. _Bless them both!_ Thought Shino. He knew Kakashi knew if he had joined the others it would have made Shino feel even worse and Mei merely treated the matter lighter and told him not to worry about anything and to just feel better soon. Nina started to tuck Shino into the bed with quick, gentle movements and could not understand why it seemed Shino seemed to look worse the more she tried to help.

Hinata then smiled at the overly-kind girl and seeing Kiba nod his head, went over to Nina and placing her arm around Nina's shoulder, hugged and thanked her, then move her arm down to take her arm, escorting her out of the room to rejoin the others downstairs. Akamaru jumped on the bed and lay around Shino's feet and Kiba than sat on the bed near his friend and smirked at him.

"What's wrong with me, Kiba?" Shino asked, factually. He just didn't understand at all what had happened but realised he felt a little bit funny in his stomach but a lot better than he had been. "Is it wind?"

"I don't think a fart is going to help you this time." Kiba said, smiling and he helped take off Shino's dark glasses. Shino had very unusual looking eyes that resembled those of a spider or fly. Dark, almost black made up from lots of hexagonal shapes. He squinted as he eyes adjusted to the slightly dark room and then sighed loudly.

"What's wrong with me?" Shino almost whispered, sounding afraid … which he was. Kiba smiled at his friend and then, when Shino turned to face him, he said what the cause was.

"It's not wrong to love and lust at first sight." Kiba felt like a dad, guiding a child through one the big life experiences. "You are going to be fine, especially as she certainly likes you."

Shino started to sweat and Kiba helped loosen his tie. The Aburame clan leader looked ill again, trying to deal with this information.

"How do you know all this?" Shino asked and Kiba, chuckling slightly, replied teasingly.

"Now, that WOULD be telling, wouldn't it?" He couldn't stand seeing Shino hurt so much and so he decided to tell him. "I'm in love with a friend of ours back home …"


	11. Chapter Eleven Questions and Answers

_My apologies for the long delay. Happy reading and have a great day!_

**Chapter Eleven. **

And that is all you know about her?" Shino asked.

Kiba nodded, with a happy, almost soppy expression on his face. He looked like a love-sick puppy and all Shino could do was smile at his friend's confession to him.

"So, she's an ANBU member, you have only ever seen her with her mask on and when you have talked with her, she only reveals herself to you by the initials SS? Sounds very mysterious, Kiba. How do you know you love a girl you have not ever seen?"

"Because of her way." Replied Kiba smiling. "The first time I saw her, she had saved a little girl from falling from a tree by catching near the forest around my home. Akamaru and I ran towards them to see if there was anything we could do. The little girl was completely unharmed and when we arrived, asked the woman if she could do it again. The woman laughed and produced from her kunai pouch a small ball and gave it to the girl… but made her promise not to climb trees to highly. When the girl had gone, I tried to say how impressed I was with what the woman did but she disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving the words 'SS' carved onto the bark of the tree the girl fell from. She had a wolf mask on and smelt of roses and lemon…" Kiba started to drool and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Shino merely watched at the sight of his friend lusting after the ANBU lady and making a clearing noise with his throat, Kiba shook his head wildly and apologised for his behaviour.

"Have you seen her since?" Shino asked.

"Yeah, but only once after that. Akamaru and I had been trying to track her for weeks after the incident when 2 weeks ago, we saw her again. She was walking along the main streets in Konoha with another two ANBU members. I walked up to her to say hello and just as she was about to say hello back, her team mate said they had to go. She apologised to me but asked if we could meet again. I said "Of course" and she disappeared again… leaving on the floor 2 dog biscuits and a little note with the words 'SS xxx' on them."

"You must have wanted to get back home soon – Kiba, you're a good friend."

"I could not have done nothing when Hinata may need us." Kiba said, folding his arms whilst Shino tried to rise himself up in the bed. "The same can be said of yourself too, Shino." He winked at the recovering bug lover and the two started to feel embarrassed by all the praise they were giving each other.

"Boy, this feels a little bit strange." Remarked Kiba and Shino nodded with a slight smirk on his head.

A knock was then heard at the door as Nina came in, bringing with her a large pot of tea and some sweet and savoury snacks, including a large packet of dog biscuits which made Akamaru spring from the bed and turn around Nina's expectedly.

She giggled as she carefully manoeuvred around the happy dog, put the tray on a small table, took from the packet a dog treat and fed it to Akamaru. The flush appeared again on Shino's cheek before Kiba cleared his throat, attempting to try and get Shino to take control of his emotions. Shino nodded gently in response and clearing his own throat thanked Nina.

"Nina-Sama, you are very kind to us. But shouldn't you eat some dinner. You must be hungry?" Shino was truly worried that she may be hungry and Nina smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm fine, thank you and besides," She said pointing to the large tray. "I thought I'd bring you three up something to eat and drink. You both looked quite funny when I came in just now… what were you both talking about."

"Dogs." They both said at the same time. After years of knowing each other so well, they knew how to cover each other.

"Okay." Said Nina, not believing them for a second but wanting to not seem rude, spared their dignity. Their faces when she came in showed they were not talking about dog. It was something more personal that was being discussed and she knew exactly what that might be…

Downstairs, the Mizukage, Kakashi and the two bluenettes were having a nice talk together. Hinata had sat to the Mizukage's right, beside Kakashi. He sat up straight at the smell of lilacs hit him as she moved towards the chair and pulled the chair for her to sit in. As she sat down he leaned into her as he pushed the chair with her closer to the table. He saw the white of her neck and her collar bone and nearly going forward to nibble it, reluctantly stopped himself, sat in his own chair to stop himself from trying to touch her, sat down quickly onto his his own hands. He did not trust himself with them from wandering over to her but he'd try not to do it. The subject had now gone onto favourite games to which Hinata and Chōjūrō both said the same thing with their faces like mirror images – eyes closed with big smiles.

"Chess." They both then looked at each other and giggling, apologised to each other. Kakashi arched an eyebrow as the Mizukage smiled. She quickly looked at Kakashi and then, turning to the two younger Shinobi, remarked something.

"The more I see of you both, the more alike I think you are. You both share the same sense of dress, attitudes, manners and behaviour…" Even though Hinata's hair was darker, she had Byakugan eyes, and Chōjūrō had sharp teeth and had such poor eyesight he wore glasses; they both really did look and acted alike. An idea crept into the Mizukage's head and sitting upright, looked both to her left and then to her right as they were both sitting opposite her, made a request. "Hinata-Sama, would for a moment go and sit next to Chōjūrō?"

Hinata nodded and walked around the table to sit beside her friend. The kimono wearing shinobi smiled shyly at the older two dinner members and saw Mei-Sama and Kakashi share a look. The bluenettes then did something unexpected. They looked at each other knowingly, trying hard not to laugh at their plan. Chōjūrō then looked at his Mei-Sama and spoke.

"Mei-Sama, can we both ask you and Kakashi-Sama to honour a request of ours as well?"

Mei-Sama looked shocked, as did a very dirty minded Kakashi whose mind was racing through all the possible requests they could make of them?

"That depends," Mei-Sama said, her eyes twinkling as she bit her bottom lip. "What would you both like to ask us?"

Hinata blushed heavily and so as to make it easier, Chōjūrō spoke on her behalf. "The 'Big Rain Festival will soon be here and we'd be honoured if you could both accept us as your escorts. Is this okay?" Chōjūrō looked slightly worried in case both he and Hinata were rejected. Kakashi looked goldfish-like whereas Mei-Sama was slightly taken a back.

"Kakashi-Sama?" Prompted a very happy Mizukage, making Chōjūrō grin as he knew that her answer would be yes.

"How could I refuse?" Smiled Kakashi with creases coming from his eyes in happiness. _Of all the things that they could have asked_… he thought slightly in disappointment but was happy at the sweetness of it. As was Mei-Sama.

Everyone was happy and as Chōjūrō and Hinata went upstairs to check on the others, they both winked at Mei-Sama and Kakashi, making them both blush brightly. When they heard their footsteps faintly and the door to the spare bedroom closed with a click, the Mizukage asked Kakashi a question.

"Kakashi-Sama, you arrived at Kirigakure VERY quickly. 15 days early…" She trailed off the sentence. There was no need to ask hin so bluntly why he was so close by uninvited.

"After a small disagreement with the Hokage, I thought it best to stay away from home for a while. Along the way to the Lightening Country, I heard of something disturbing which made me change course. You probably already know about it."

"What did you find out?" The Mizukage asked, serious and without a smile.

"The Hunter-nin are thinking of rebelling against Kirigakure." It came out badly and the Mizukage immediatly stood up.

"Nothing has been told to me about this." She said angrily and quickly apologising to her dinner guest, made for her office to arrange a meeting with her ANBU members. Kakashi stood up nonchalantly, cool as a cucumber and went upstairs to see the others.

After knocking, he entered the room to the sounds of laughter as they were talking and chatting together. After explaining the Mizukage having to leave quickly, he advised it might be best for them all to leave. Nina looked very upset but the friends swore to meet the next day.

"Nina-Sama?" Shino said after getting up and re-making the bed. "Would you come to the festival with me?"

Nina's eyes shone and she kissed Shino on the cheek, making him sweat but smirk.

"I think that is a yes." Commented Kakashi and laughing gently, everyone made their goodbyes and as Nina showed them to the door, waved goodbye.

* * *

><p>It was a new day and the 'Big Rain Festival' was forecast to begin tomorrow. Hinata thought it best to waste no time in going to see Ao. She had bought some daffodils from a flower shop near the hospital, stopping to pet a pretty Pekinese who was waiting for her owner outside. Entering the hospital, she saw Kiri in the main reception and chatted to him. He was going to be taking the Senior Doctor to the festival tomorrow and asked for Hinata's advice on something nice he could do for his date. She smiled and modestly advised on a few things that Kira might like. Kira was sadly an ironic name for the medical-kunoichi as it meant 'Killer' in Japanese, hence why many people never addressed her by name – especially in front of patients. Her parents called her it in an attempt to make her sound strong and therefore less likely to be a target from her peers for bullying or the dreaded Chuunin exams were classmates were forced to kill each other. A real-life version of 'Battle Royale' except that ALL students took part in it and not just the naughty ones.<p>

But that was a different time, a time that thankfully was now gone. Kiri then told Hinata about Ao's progress and that now he seemed to be suffering from nightmares. He would now wake up screaming and begging for forgiveness at least twice a night.

Hinata thanked Kiri for the update and then proceeded to walk through the hospital to Ao's ward. She still wore her glasses and so as she walked through, wearing a white medical coat and her usual dark navy and white uniform, no-one passed her a second glance until she was there. Ao looked at the young lady in front of him and when she handed him the bright yellow flowers he smiled slightly. His eye patch was now off and the sight of his different colour eyes hit her, reminding her of her aunt's death and how he now had her eye. She did not show a reaction but then forced herself to make a polite smile to show she was pleased he liked the flowers. She put them in a glass vase which contained some dying violets that Chojouru must have brought him and replaced them with the daffodils and fresh water, putting them beside his bedside.

"Hyuuga-Sama, thank you." His smile dropped but he did appreciate the gesture. He could feel the fakeness in it and knew this was going to be a very awkward meeting… no, interrogation. This is what was going to happen. She wanted something from him he did NOT want her to have. He was going to have to fight her to save that woman's memory and he WOULD fight.

Hinata pulled up a chair close to him and sat down. Her gestures were relaxed and open but there was tension already in the air. This was going to be a very difficult talk but it needed to be done. Not just for her or her family but also, for HIM.

"Ao-Sama," Hinata began. "I need to ask you a few questions. I will not force you to answer anything you do not want to but you must forgive if I try to persuade you to answer them of your own free will. Doctor Kiri tells me you have recently been suffering from nightmares, asking to be forgiven. Is this to do with my aunt?"

Ao looked straight into her – through her eyes and literary looking at HER. He knew he could not deny the answer and so admitted it.

"Yes. It's always been her."

Hinata sighed and hated herself for what she was going to say … but she knew what she was about to say was true and needed to be said. She truly despised herself now and there was no going back …

"The times you lived through in the past was so different to now. I am sure there was no choice for you…"

Ao sprung up and grabbed Hinata's arm. She shrieked as both eyes bulged wildly and his grip got tighter. How could she have been so stupid to have let her guard down? This man killed her aunt and she had idiotically told everyone she would be okay in seeing him alone. Of course, he would kill her and he had deliberately taken his time to get her alone to do it.

There was a large puff of smoke and quickly removing the Kiri-shinobi's arm away from the girl, stood Kakashi. He was looking angrily at Ao but kept the tone of his voice balanced and unemotional.

"Ao-Sama," Kakashi began. "I think you forgot your own strength then. It looks like your recovering well." He pulled Hinata gently up from the chair and looking over her to make sure was okay, looked back to Ao. "I'm sorry to have interrupted you both, but I urgently needed to see Hyuuga-Sama. Is it okay for you both to arrange to meet another time?"

Hinata had gone into shock, as had Ao. They both nodded their heads slowly and with that done, Kakashi led Hinata away from the ward and promptly into one of the family rooms the hospital had for when relatives were waiting for news from loved ones in critical care. The room had white walls with a green skirting, a green sofa and large black leather chairs. It was actually quite a pleasant looking room but they both had not noticed. Kakashi helped Hinata onto the sofa and sat beside her.

He gently brushed up the right sleeve of her lab coat and jacket, checking the arm for any possible bruises. There was a red mark where Ao had grabbed her but it would soon disappear. He gently rolled it down, looking relieved and then closed his eyes for a moment. It was good that she was okay, but what made her feel she could trust that man enough to be alone with him?

Hinata looked at his face, slightly coming to after the shock of what had happened. She placed her left hand on the hand that had just finished checking her right arm, making Kakashi's uncovered eye pop open in surprise. Her attitude was so unassuming and caring that he relaxed. The touch had made the electrical spark within him crackle and had he not had good chakra control, he could have electrocuted them both.

The atmosphere between then grew like static – both of them over time scared to say or do anything more because they knew what could happen. Tension steadily grew until Kakashi couldn't hold back anymore. He took her hand again and putting it in his, caressed her fingers. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his skin against hers and when he leant in to kiss her, she had parted her lips slightly for him. However the door to the room banged open, Ao standing in the doorway.

"You better come with me." Ao said.


	12. Chapter Twelve Hanabi's Sacrifice

**Chapter Twelve.**

"I said, I think you should come with me." He sounded bored and rather than threatening, looked more scared and was shaking pathetically in his hospital gown and fluffy white slippers.

"Wh-what do you me-mean?" She didn't mean to stutter but given the situation, it was understandable.

"I think I need to tell you something…" He was then cut off by Kakashi.

"**Not alone** **you're not**." Said Kakashi and he DID say it threateningly. He held Hinata's hand tightly, letting her know he was going to stay by her side.

"Look red-eye! This is a difficult thing for a person like me. Hyuuga-Sama, I'm sorry I scared you." He sounded sincere but she couldn't trust him. "I just couldn't believe what I was hearing … you were trying to be understanding and I just couldn't bare it." He shook his head as if there was a bad taste in his mouth – regret. "I made a promise to your aunt and as much I can endure the pain and the sleeplessness, for some reason you are my weak spot." His head hung low and seeing that no-one was moving, sighed and closed the door. "If you so much as move your lips during our conversation, I'll make you regret every second of whatever life you have left when I'm done with you." It wasn't known who he was addressing. Maybe it was both of them. Neither one of them moved and Ao made his way over to the sofa and sat down.

"Your Aunt Hanabi went missing a long time ago. There was a reason for this apart from the death of your mother who trust me, she mourned bitterly over. You were so young at the time perhaps you cannot remember but your aunt would spend a lot of time away from home. Either at the hospital or to collect herbs for the hospital. One day, many years her long disapearence and when she was a young girl of 16, she was training to become a medical-nin. She wanted to impress her superiors and requested to be sent to a small Island belonging to the Land of Water. It possessed (and still does) special medicinal herbs which are highly sought after and are expensive if bought privately. She took it upon herself to collect some and bring it back to your village. Dispite the dangers, she prepared for the journey and took with her several guards. It was there she was found by the local inhabitants there who alerted the Mizukage of that time. We were ordered to go and capture the Byakugan at all costs."

"By the time we had arrived the villagers, fearing your people and how they looked, killed the guards. The curse mark upon each dead guard prevented the Byakugan from being extracted by my squad and though she was missing, they told us that the female Hyuuga was alive. It was said she fought hard and well throughout the whole onslaught, killing 7 of the villagers and was only stopped when a young man appeared and helped his fellow countrymen. A man, if you could call him that, called Kisame."

Hinata's eyes bulged at the name (Kakashi looking slightly puzzled) and seeing from her reaction that she knew who the man was, Ao nodded his head gently and then continued his story. "It took us over a week to find where Kisame and your aunt were. He recently had become a member of the Cipher Squad and was taking his sabbatical. It was only thanks to her leaving a trail of herbs behind her that led us to them. He had bound her tightly with chakra ropes with a large cave behind a waterfall. No-one would have known its location. After confronting Kisame, he and I had a small fight during which I was separated from the rest of my comrades and somehow, managed to help her escape. After travelling some distance away by me carrying her, I untied her, showed her the best way to elude the others and gave her what food and water I had."

He knew that Hinata would want to know why but he think she knew why already. Taking a moment to pause, he then continued. "My men still believed that Kisame had her and when he originally returned to duty, he laughed at their stupidity and said she must have tried to have run away and fallen into the waterfall to her death. It was only until later why I realised he was covering for me and her. It was about 5 months later when Hanabi returned to the Land of Water. She had done so with any escort or anyone knowing. We arranged to meet in a small village and she wore a veil that covered her eyes so no one could see that she was a Hyuuga." He looked like he was about to cry and staring straight at Hinata with his wild eyes spoke again.

"Hinata, she was pregnant." He carried on as quickly as possible so he would not give into any weakness whilst telling her this. "She was frightened by what the Clan would say or for what future her child would have, so she sought me." He started to mumble a little and they couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Sorry." He said before trying to speak again. "She arranged with me a safe place for the birth and sent word to her Master (Tsunande-Sama) that she would need extra time to complete her personal mission to study some rare herbs. We found a secluded island with no inhabitants and it was there she stayed for several months, gave birth and took care of her son. After 6 months, and when Hanabi had come back after visiting her family, Kisame found us."

"I still don't know how but when he saw her he tried to take her with him. Thankfully, her son was sleeping and she had not changed at all. We fought again and after he managed to rip my eye out of its socket, he left, saying he was going to keep coming back until she was his again. She had no choice but to make sure the boy would be safe, so I took the boy to the village and stayed to make sure he was picked up by a good family. I spied on them for almost 3 months until I was satisfied with their care of him. She decided during this time to return to Konoha when you were shortly born."

Hinata felt guilty at the thought of her aunt having to go through the trauma of being captured, raped, hiding her pregnancy from her family and then having to abandon her son. It was horrible but it was true that the Clan would not have understood and she most certainly would have been cast out and disgraced by her fathers, brothers and family. They would have taken the child from her who would have been ostracised for being a bastard without even having the Byakugan. Her aunt did the best thing for her child and family … and it seems Ao saved her several times.

"There is a reason why I am telling you this," Ao looked straight at her again, pleadingly. "Hanabi died trying to save me. It was over 2 years after she left that she returned to Kirigakure and was found by my comrades. They beat her badly for escaping them before and hit her so badly that her left eye filled with blood and had smashed the back of her skull. She was slowly bleeding to death and when I arrived, they smiled at me. Saying that as I was head of the ANBU Hunter-nin Corps, I should quickly claim the remaining eye." He looked angry for a monent but didn't stop talking.

"It still makes me feel sick. Even as she was dying, she kept saying "okay… it's okay…". If I refused, they would have killed me and she knew it. She smiled at me during the procedure and even when she was blind, she was still smiling. She said the word "gift…" and then died. I couldn't show any remorse, nothing. I had to pretend that I was satisfied with what had happened and even when they dismembered her head to show the then Mizukage… I could show no reaction. When this was done, I immediately set about taking her body to the spot I took her son, near the gate of the village and cremated her remains."

Kakashi could feel his anger and hatred growing for the coward spurting all this drabble at them. He squeezed gently Hinata's hand but somehow she was staying strong. He was so proud of her.

"You must feel so guilty…" Hinata said, sighing loudly after. "I think she knew you had no choice and would prefer it was you who had her eye and not someone else. You should think that way too, Ao-Sama." At last, after the onslaught of banter, she had the information she needed and more than she bargained for. Ao looked relieved though sad.

"I should have done something…" he began but Kakashi cut him short.

"Sadly, that is something you'll have to live with." Hinata slowly nodded her head but slowly rising up, her hand still in Kakashi's hand, she tried to speak.

"Ao-Sama, my cousin is still alive. Does he know anything about this?"Ao shook his head.

"I believe it might be a good then to tell Chōjūrō." Ao looked at her slightly shocked, before looking down and nodding his head. "He will not be angry with you. You saved him and his mother. My family would have made their lives a living hell and you gave him a future."

Ao felt thankful for her words but also felt the hidden anger within them. To her, he had abandoned his aunt because he didn't want to risk his life or reputation. She could never forgive or understand a person who could do that. But she would pretend for everyone's sake… especially her family and cousin.

Ao quietly left the room and closed the door behind him. Kakashi and Hinata looked at each other before squeezing each other's hands and leaving the family room together.


	13. Chapter Thirteen Trouble's Cooking

**Chapter Thirteen.**

They went back to the hotel to meet the others and discuss with them what had happened. Something just didn't feel right and they would need their comrade's help if something bad was going to happen. Shino, Kiba and Akamaru were in the lobby, waiting for them to arrive.

The three males looked at the other approaching Leaf ninja and it was easy to spot that something was amiss. Kiba wasn't smiling and Shino told them why.

"Mei-Sama has requested us all to go to her office urgently. Chōjūrō is already there and asked us to wait for you both to arrive before attending too."

Hinata and Kakashi shared a quick glance and then nodding to the others, they left quickly for the Mizukage's Office. When they arrived the guards certainly seemed pensive and as one of them entered the office to ensure they were expected, the guards looked around as if expecting trouble. The guard came back and advised them "You may enter".

As they went in, Chōjūrō smiled slightly and when they approached the desk, they saw a very tense looking Mei-Sama, surrounded by papers and with slight black circle around her light green eyes. She had not even realised they were they until Chōjūrō gently patted her on the shoulder and whispered that they had arrived. She put down the report she was reading and smiling, asked them to sit down.

As they sat down, Chōjūrō's hand remained on his Mizukage's shoulder before she patted it gently. He then removed and moved around the desk to sit in a chair next to Shino.

"I have some bad news," Mei-Sama said, though she still kept a modest smile on her face. "It seems that the intelligence that Kakashi-Sama received about the Hunter-nin thinking about rebelling against Kirigakure's current government is true. Kakashi-Sama, I need to ask you a few questions and I would like you all to give any opinions or information that you may have on anything that might help us."

Kakashi sat up slightly and said: "Mei-Sama, please go ahead."

"How did you learn of this?"

"That is a bit hard to say… but I will. As I told you before, I was on my way to the Land of Lightening on a personal mission - to pay my respects to my team mate who had passed away there. It was as I was approaching the crossroads that I found a 'Bingo book' (A book that is given to 'ANBU' (forces directed by each Village leader) and hunter-nin (responsible for capturing missing or AWOL ninja) that lists all the 'missing-nin' that need to be captured) with the symbols for Kirigakure on it." Kakashi removed from his pouch a small book which indeed had the rain symbol on it, making it a book belonging to either the Kirigakure ANBU or Hunter-nin. Mei-Sama studied the book, opening it and could tell from the criminals listed in it which sector the book came from.

"This is certainly a book belonging to the Hunter-nin division. We can use it to track which Hunter-nin this book belongs to. Kakashi-Sama, please continue."

"My Ninken (a group of ninja dogs who have a special relationship with Kakashi) then detected the distant scent of a small group of men. They advised me that one of men was the owner of this book and together, we tracked them to a small clearing near the outskirts of Land of Water. They were sitting by a small fire, wore blue kimonos with a striped, turtle-necked undershirt and each had a mask. Each mask had a wavy design, eye-slits and on the forehead, the symbol for Kirigakure but crossed out with an 'X' mark. They were discussing where they should next go and one person was saying they needed to wait until they received orders. Another then argued, saying they had been waiting for almost a year now and still nothing had changed. He said he was tired of waiting and that now was the time for them to take back control of their country. They continued to argue for a long time and as night approached, they then decided to sleep. It was only then that I decided to leave and come here."

"So that is how you arrived so quickly." Shino commented and Kakashi nodded.

"I was, shall we say, motivated to leave Konoha after a misunderstanding with the Hokage. And when I received the message from you to come here anyway, it was an interesting coincidence."

"Indeed." Added Kiba, and he said with a light edge to his voice that unsettled Kakashi slightly.

"Mei-Sama," addressed Hinata and the Mizukage nodded, looking at her. "There is something that I need to tell you … and Chōjūrō-Sama. I went to the hospital alone this morning to visit Ao-Sama. Kakashi appeared during our conversation and to us he made a confession… of sorts. I am not sure if you both would like to hear the details of it as it concerns Chōjūrō-Sama."

She looked at the young man sitting near her, his face quizzical. He nodded and let a smile come onto his face to try and reassure her it was okay to talk. She then proceeded to describe everything that had happened and what Ao had told her and Kakashi. The room was deadly quiet until at the end of her talk, Chōjūrō burst into laughter. The Mizukage looked slightly confused but smiled at the reaction from him.

"Hinata-Sama, I am sorry to have sounded so rude but that really was a fishy story." Everyone then laughed; accept Shino who smirked slightly beneath his coat. _Why did he react like that?_ She knew the story had felt strange but did not have any idea Chōjūrō would react like that.

"Kisame-Sama could not have been my father. He would have been about 12 years of age at that time, Hinata-Sama." He wiped away a tear of laughter from his eye, trying not to let anyone see what other things he was thinking about. _That lady could have been my mother though. That would make me part-Hyuuga? How could __**I**__ be part Hyuuga?_

"Some parts of the story may be valid. I suggest that we try to do some personal research into this." Mei-Sama suggested and everyone nodded. "There are tests that can be done and if you wish, we could arrange for a DNA test. It may be hard for us to determine accurate results between potential cousins **but I do not** suggest we ask Ao for a DNA sample from the Byakugan he now has."

"Chōjūrō-Sama, I believe Ao may wish to tell you this story next time you see him. As you heard, I advised him to tell you and I am sure he knows that we would tell you if he did not." Chōjūrō nodded again to her, a soppiness coming over his face as he looked at the covered eyes of his potential cousin.

"I will go and see him tomorrow as I usually do. If I go now, it would only raise his suspicion. Why has he told such a blatant lie though? It just seems like a stupid thing to have done."

"Maybe he felt panicky after seeing me and was trying to quickly fabricate a story to get me away from him and stop asking questions." Hinata suggested.

"He's a very skilled person," Mei-Sama added. "He is not the type of man to panic and lie so badly. He truly seems to have become unwell for nearly a year now, ever since this reported disturbance within the hunter-nin guild. It would make sense to say the two are linked but why I do not know."

"He has always been a very loyal and devout member of Kirigakure," Chōjūrō said. "I cannot believe he would not only be a traitor but also that he would fight against you, Mizukage-Sama."

Mei-Sama smiled at him warmly. "I love your way, Chōjūrō. You always try to balance things and act in accordance of what you feel and know."

He blushed and grinning looked down to the floor. "Mei-Sama, I am not so wise as you make out."

She adored him when he was like this. Sweet, kind, strong and would defend those around him from anything. He had grown confident and strong in the time she'd known him, yet he was still so modest and open-minded. So unlike any other Kiri-nin she had ever met. Maybe that was why she…

"Mei-Sama?" Said a concerned Chōjūrō. He sat up and walked to her. "You've been working through the night and you must be feeling exhausted. Please, let me help you and take you home. We can take these things with us and I'll help you with anything you need done."

"That's okay, Chōjūrō." She beamed at him and he felt his toes melt. "I will be finished soon and from what I have heard, we've been invited to Inuzuka-Sama's apartment for dinner. We can just leave together. What do you all think?"

The Leaf Ninja grinned and all agreed on the plan. The Mizukage indeed looked a little tired but being the woman she was, would not leave until everything had been arranged and matters were within hand. She ordered a member of the guards to take the 'Bingo book' and have its original owner identified. However, before letting it go she quickly researched it herself. This would be a good way for her to determine who could be trusted and to force things into motion.

She quickly approved the DNA test and before submitting it to be administered, placed the form in her pocket. "Shall we…?" She suggested and together they quickly left for the apartment tower. Just as they approached the lobby and walked up the staircase, the Mizukage suggested they went to Shino's room instead. They complied and going down the hallway, Shino opened his door and they all quickly entered.

"Do you think it will start soon?" Kakashi asked Mei-Sama, as soon as the door was closed and they proceeded to quickly sit on the grey furniture around them.

"Tomorrow would be the best time for them to do some form of attack." Mei-Sama confirmed. "The festival means many civilians will be out on the streets as soon as the rain clears in the afternoon. It's the perfect time to begin an assault on Kirigakure's HQ." Mei-Sama spoke seriously. Her smile had dropped and just then looked more than tired, she looked concerned. _I cannot let another 'Bloody' period happen to my people. History will NOT repeat itself whilst I can help it._ She then looked at the people with her and put on her best smile.

"We however have some good things we can do to prevent any attack." Chōjūrō chipped in. "There are many who adore you and their country. We can achieve anything together, Mei-Sama."

And she believed the charismatic, confident man who instead of remaining seated, walked to her side. He put his hand again on her shoulder again, making her feel warm. She had missed the contact of someone, anyone. Ever since she was born she was either attacked or fought against. Her parents died to protect her, the same fate which sadly her niece had shared until Mei rescued her. They at least had each other throughout the dark times they had once lived in, people disgusted at their 'unnatural double Kekkei Genkai'. It was hard to think that now; they had come through so much and now were the figureheads of their country. But it had come at price… she could not love anyone unless she risked the lives of her niece or countrymen. Many suitors had come to her, but each with hidden agendas and some even assassination attempts. It took its toll on her heart, so that now she felt it best not to love any one…

Patting his hand gently, Chōjūrō removed his hand again and watched the smile he wanted to protect so badly waver slightly on her lips.

Shino then added an idea to the conversation. "Would you like me to track anyone for you? It would be very easy for me to watch them and they can alert us whenever trouble is coming."

Mei-Sama nodded appreciatively and Shino instructed a hoard of flies which suddenly came through the gap under his door to where he sat. "All you need to say is who you would like watched and they will alert me. I will also get them to relay a message to a group of fireflies who will come to you as soon as any danger is made known to them.

"I know the guards have been acting very strangely recently," Mei-Sama advised. "And I believe they feel a battle will break out soon. They are reacting to every single movement made and are being extra vigilant with people coming to the office... ."

"We must prepare as well then." Kiba added. "May I suggest Nina-Sama and yourself move to a safer location?"

It was a very good suggestion. She was worried about her Nina and she would one day be Mizukage. "Agreed. But where would be the best place for her?"

"Speaking of which," Shino added, standing up. "Aren't we meant to be meeting at Kiba's room?"

The group realised that though this was a sensible way to discuss what had happened, they must not arose any kind of suspicion. "We will leave now for you room, Inuzuka-Sama." The Mizukage said. Everyone got up and left for Kiba's room. They used the door to the balcony and walked along to Kiba's room and entering through into his dining room, heard a light knock at the door.

Kiba opened the door smiling and there stood on queue the 2nd pretty redhead. He escorted her into the living room where everyone else was seated and after handing Kiba a large box of chocolates and a bag of dog treats, she sat with them. She wore a red wine coloured kimono with silver butterflies in her hair. She wore her hair down it hung about her waist. Shino was thankful he had his glasses on as he could not stop staring at her. Mei-Sama saw what was happening and after calling to her niece to sit, Shino felt his cheeks slightly redden and the Mizukage smiled, amused.

"I am sorry if I was late," she bowed slightly and sat beside her aunt. "It seems the shops are really busy at the moment. It took a long time to get served."

"You were perfectly on time." Shino said, earning a smirking noise from Kiba at Shino's cheesy comment.

"We need to discuss something," Mei-Sama said, patting her niece affectionately on the knee. "Konoha needs our help."

Nina-Sama turned to her aunt, she knew from the pat on the knee it was serious but not to react to it too much. She smiled as she gently tucked her hair behind her ear; a small groan coming from Shino before Kiba not-so-gently slapped the back of his head. "Damn fleas! Sorry, Shino."

The women spun their heads to the scene and after smirking in unison, turned to face each other. The Mizukage began the conversation.

"I need you to escort Aburame-Sama, Kiba-Sama and Akamaru-Sama back to Konoha. They have to return home quickly and as you know, it is a long journey. Chōjūrō will escort you to the cross-roads and from there we need you to ensure they safely return. If anything happened to them, the treaty would be in danger. You are my intended heir and as such, would be the most suitable person to do this."

Nin-Sama grinned and licked her lips. Kiba hit Shino again and Shino dropped his head, gently rubbing the back of his head. _I deserved that. _He thought. _I am a very, very bad man. _

"Mizukage-Sama…" She elongated the word 'Sama' and then winked at her aunt. "No need to go into details." She then looked down at her lap and her aunt patted her knee again and gently gripped her knee cap. "This is just like old times, isn't it?" She then looked up to her aunt's face, smiling. Mei-Sama smiled affectionately back and helped brush her niece's hair back behind her ear where it had fallen forward again.

"Yes, darling." She held her aunt's hands in hers and squeezed gently.

"Then let's have a nice meal together and chat over the silliest of things." _This means something bad is going to happen. She wants me, Chōjūrō and the others out the way … but why not Hinata or Kakashi? _She had been in enough bad situations to know not to discuss things blatantly in case there was a risk of someone watching them. She wanted to stay and fight for her aunt, her Mizukage, her country but knew if the Konoha ninja were involved, it would risk the treaty.

They then had drinks and Mei, Kakashi and Nina talked whilst Hinata, Kiba and Shino leapt into the kitchen and prepared quickly the food. With fifteen minutes, dinner was ready and they all went to the dining room to eat. Conversation was light and fun, though everyone had burning questions within them.

"I will send a message to the Hokage to inform them you are heading back. We are just so sorry it is so soon." Mei-Sama said.

"Mei-Sama, we are sorry too. Sadly, it cannot be helped. We have to leave early the next day but appreciate the guards you have kindly offered to help us." Kiba said.

The oven made a high pitched 'Ping' and Hinata excused herself from the table to get the chocolate she was baking from the oven. It smelt heavenly and although they all (including Akamaru) had eaten very generous portions of various dishes with rice, they felt ravenous again.

After 10 minutes, plates with iced chocolate cake were placed in front of everyone and they began to eat heartily.

"This is amazing," said Mei-Sama. Both her and her niece then simultaneously grinned and moaned in pleasure, proceeding to suck their spoons when they were done.

Shino slapped the back of his own head before Kiba could get there and Chōjūrō dropped his spoon and blushing madly, bent down under the table to pick it up. As he went down, his glassess fell off his head and as he reached around for the spoon he heard a soft squeel come from the Mizukage. He leapt up, naging his head on the table and getting up quickly, squinted over to where she was sitting, concerned as to why she made a noise.

"Mei-sama?" He called loudly before hearing a slight giggle coming from the Mizukage, who then bent down to pick the spoon and his glasses.

"I'm absolutely fine, Chōjūrō." Her face was truly a picture when he put on his glasses. She had rose bud coloured cheeks and couldn't keep eye contact with him. She then proceeded to handing him her spoon, so he could finish his cake with a cleaner spoon. He blushed more heavily and thanked her. The nerve above Kakashi's right eye throbbed badly whilst the others tried to discreetly forget what had happened and continued the conversation from where it had left off.

After desert, they then proceeded to play chess long into the night. Before leaving, Hinata gave the red heads a large white box with the remains of the cake inside. Chōjūrō thanked Kiba for the invitation and escorted the ladies back to their home.

"Shino," whined Kiba slightly with the biggest, goofiest grin on his face. "How are you going to cope with Nina-Sama staying with us on our way to Konoha?" Kiba then proceeded to laugh heartily.

Shino didn't bother to show any signs of wanting to react, and when he was in sufficient range, whacked Kiba hard around the back of head so hard that it sent the Inuzuka flying to the ground.

"I'll cope." He said, matter-of-factly.


	14. Chapter Fourteen Making our Farewells

_My apologies if this chapter is too long, too sentimental or if I explain too much. I will do it a lot less in the next chapter._

**Chapter 14.**

It was 4am when the five Leaf Shinobi woke up, got dressed and met each other in Hinata's room. There were a lot of things to discuss and a big question for the former 'Team 7' members to ask Kakashi-Sensei.

After making the men some coffee and preparing a nice bowl of fresh water and biscuits for Akamaru, Hinata then proceeded to hand out some bread rolls she had baked the previous day whilst she was baking the cake. She sat in the middle of her two best friends, opposite where Kakashi was sitting so they were all facing him.

After eating and drinking, they all began to talk about what their plans were that day and to also discuss an unresolved query they had.

"Kakashi-Sama," asked Shino. "What were you really doing at the time you learned about the Hunter-nin?"

"We may of course be wrong…" Hinata said, trailing off the sentence.

"… But as far as we know, neither of your former teammates passed away near the Land of Lightning." Kiba interjected, with Akamaru barking in agreement at his friend's remarks. Kakashi smiled at them, his eyes closed.

"You are right. It wasn't to see them that brought me there. I had gone to train with Darui (the new Raikage or Leader of the Land of Lightning) for … personal reasons, shall we say?"

The four stared at their old friend and teacher, but could understand why he was being so vague. He was more the type of person to bluntly tell people things rather than not give details.

"It's okay not to tell us." Hinata said, looking down and starting to twiddle her fingers. Kiba and Shino shared a glance but not wanting to seem argumentative with her let the matter drop.

"Thank you." He said, appreciating them not interrogating him for an answer that he felt bad to talk about. It would only hurt Hinata and cause her pain at a time when she needed a clear head. "I promise to tell you all why I had gone to meet the Raikage when things are calmer. I will just say I went to see him to ask for his help with training."

_Training? What did he need Dariu-Sama's help with regarding training? _The same thoughts crossed their minds but as they agreed to let the matter go, merely nodded their heads. Kakashi nodded back before starting a fresh topic.

"It appears Hinata and I have been asked to stay while you three protect her niece and help her arrive safely to Konoha. Last night after our discussion with Mei-Sama, Pakkun (a small pug dog that Kakashi regularly speaks to and works with from his ninken) and I arranged to send a message to the Hokage. He's very quick and will probably arrive in Konoha in the next few hours. One advantage of being very small."

"What did you tell the Hokage?" Hinata asked.

"Well, it was actually Mei-Sama who somehow managed to summon Pakkun and asked him to request that we send Naruto-Sama a message. Pakkun told me that she asked him to protect her niece at all costs and that she would appreciate any help the Leaf ninja could give. She also mentioned that she would be most thankful if Hinata could stay to help with the situation. As she is not a Clan leader and has skills that could massively assist her, she wanted to ensure the Hyuuga's would let her continue her stay here and for me to keep her safe."

"That puts us in a bad situation." Shino replied.

"We are **not leaving Hinata alone.**" Kiba added. "It is not that we do not trust her or you, Kakashi –Sensei. We just wouldn't be able to cope."

"And what about Nina-Sama?" Kakashi asked. He saw Shino's nose go red and shaking his shoulders, gave his answer.

"I will keep her safe. At all costs." He meant it. _**Nothing happen to my Nina-Sama…**_

"You both agreed to go." Hinata said, and putting her arms around the two men's shoulders, pulled them towards her in a sort of three-way embrace. Akamaru barked, feeling a little bit left out. Hinata took her arms from around their shoulders and patting her legs, Akamaru placed his big paws on her lap as she rubbed his ears, giggling.

"Kiba, Shino, Akamaru… I will be in good hands." Kakashi gulped loudly and without hesitation, Hinata merely smiled at him quickly before continuing. "And you have nothing to 'cope' with. Nina-Sama must be protected at all costs and I know that if you are both with her, she will be safe. The number of times you both have saved me is numerous. I should let another female get the chance to have the three best bodyguards in the world." She closed her eyes happily and they knew there was no way they could refuse Hinata when she was like this. They sighed sadly and Kiba rubbed the top of her head roughly, slightly annoyed but smiling.

"If there is any trouble, you must tell us." Shino said. He then turned his head quickly towards Kakashi. "Kakashi-Sama, I must entreat you to send a member of your ninken to us as soon as there is any trouble. We must be informed as to what is happening and if you need us, we **will **arrange a way to both protect Nina-Sama and our friend."

"Agreed. But I am very confident that Konoha will send troops **very quickly** here to help." Kakashi said and then as they all went to their rooms to prepare, Kakashi slightly hesitated in Hinata's doorway. _He will not hesitate for a moment if he feels the treaty or Hinata is in danger… especially with him knowing she'd be alone with me. _He then realised he had stopped moving and looking back at the pretty, curvy bluenette alone in the room, decided to stay a moment longer.

"So, **they** are the best three bodyguards in the world?" He raised an eyebrow making Hinata's  
>cheeks turn pink and a mischievous light shone in her eyes.<p>

"Well… Kakashi-Sama, I don't regard you as just a bodyguard…"

It looked like he was the one who would have mind clouded when it needed to be clear. He just looked at the sweet smelling, beautiful woman in front of him and couldn't help himself. He rushed towards her and at last, being able to hold her close to him, kissed the top of her head. She was not startled and in fact started to put her arms around him.

"Let me guard your body again and I promise you'll make me your number one." He said, lowering his head to her eye and purring the words into her ear. She shook slightly and he had to bite his lip hard so the pain would stop him from trying to take things further. Reaching her head upwards as he tried to pull his head away, she shocked as she said something unexpected.

"You already are… and I will…" Hinata then kissed his jaw and a sudden jolt of electricity came from him, making her jump back in surprise. Kakashi went tomato red and looking very worried, asked Hinata if she was okay.

"Yeah, though slightly shocked." She winked at him and they both laughed, Kakashi very shyly rubbing the back of his and leaving through the main door.

Everyone had gotten ready and when everyone had finished their preparations, it was 4:45am. They decided to leave together for the Mizukage's home and to finales their plans together. The clouds were dark, heavy and thick, making the mist even thicker but thanks to their heightened senses, they are managed to navigate their way through it quickly. By the time they had arrived, Chōjūrō was waiting for them by the front door to the Mizukage's home. He helped them inside and led them to the main living room where Mei-Sama and Nina-Sama were sitting, talking quietly. Seeing the Leaf Ninja enter, they smiled at each other and getting up from their chairs, welcomed them.

"It is good to see you all so soon." The Mizukage said. "We have made all the arrangements necessary. Chōjūrō will not be visiting Ao-Sama and we have sent a message for the medical-nin to inform him that Chōjūrō has gone on a mission. I am sure you were briefed by Kakashi-Sama that we asked your Hokage for reinforcements and was told by Kakashi that the message will be received by them soon." She looked towards Kakashi who coolly nodded at her, his book remaining in his right hand and then looking up from it, smiled and replied.

"The message should be received by the Hokage within the next 2-3 hours." Kakashi confirmed and the Mizukage smiled.

"That is good news! It should reach them before the heavy rain sets in by this afternoon. Nina is ready to leave with Aburame-Sama, Inuzuka-Sama and Akamaru-Sama…" She was suddenly interrupted by a barking laugh from Kiba.

"Mei-Sama, please call us Shino, Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata – no 'Sama' title is needed for us."

Nodding, Mei-Sama agreed and then carried on where she had left off. "Nina is ready to leave when you are ready. I must ask that you all keep each other safe, for the sake of both our villages and mine. You must not come back for **ANY** reason. Chōjūrō will be coming back as soon as you all reach the crossroads and there will be no need for you to have a wasted journey when we will all be fine."

Mei winked at Nina who returned the wink and hugging her aunt, went over to where Shino was standing and stood beside him.

"Mei-Sama…" Hinata was about to ask 'What things can I do to be of service to you?' when the Mizukage walked over to her and placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"We need your help desperately, Hinata." Mei-Sama said. The smile on her face had dropped slightly and Hinata realised then what may have been the Mizukage's plan. This would surely anger her family and cause them to create havoc for the Hokage and the Mizukage … but Hinata could not refuse. She had set out what was meant to have been done and if everything went well, her family would know the **real truth**. She would happily risk her life for that. Her friends were Clan leaders and as she knew her family was in the safe hands of her sister and cousin Neji, she saw she had nothing to lose.

"Mei-Sama, you have it." She put her hand on the Mizukage's one, patted it gently and then removed it. The message was sent to Mei-Sama loud and clear and the smile widened on her lips again.

"Hinata… thank you!"

Hinata picked up from her left pocket a small vial and as the Mizukage removed her hand from the young woman's shoulder, she stared at it curiously.

"It may not be true, but when Ao-Sama told me that he cremated my aunt's remains by the entrance to the village, I collected some of the earth into this. Nina-Sama," she handed the small vial to the young heiress and placed it in her hand. "Could you with my friends go to my family's home and hand them this? Please tell them that I will be home within the next 2 weeks as agreed and that I will have some answers for them then."

"Of course, Hinata." Nina felt very pleased to have been trusted by her new friend. It had been very difficult for her to make true friends and now she felt an over-abundance of them. She then put the vial into her side pouch, attached to her left leg. She then hugged the bluenette and held her tightly. "Please take care of my Mei-Sama."

"Of course, Nina." Hinata smiled at the embrace and as they gently let each other go, she then went to her friends and hugged them in turn.

"Shino, Kiba, Akamaru… be careful and take care of each other. If you need me, send a lady bird or Akamaru to come and get me. I'll be there as quickly as I can."

Kiba looked tearful but held everything together. Shino snorted quietly and adjusted the glasses on his nose. Finally, she went to Chōjūrō and hugged him too. "I don't care if we are cousin's or not – I love your way and must ask you too to be extremely safe. Don't break our hearts by getting into trouble and take good care of our friends.

"I will." Chōjūrō beamed and hugging her gently back pulled her slightly apart from him so he could look into his eyes. "You will always be family to me, Hinata." He then adjusted the weight of his sword on his back and went to join the others.

Nina, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru then picked up the remains of their things from the ground they had placed them on and walking with Mei-Sama, Hinata and Kakashi made their goodbyes and left through the front door.

Mei-Sama smiled as she waved goodbye to the small group of Shinobi, before closing the door.

"We must now make preparations for what will happen later today…" Mei-Sama said and showing Hinata and Kakashi towards the hallway, showed them to a different corridor which led to a small study with a large metal door. Mei-Sama turned on the Study's main lights and as they went inside, the Mizukage then proceeded to lock the large metal door, pushing buttons and turning a large metal wheel at the doors centre. It was very cold as the floor was marble and appeared to have no windows to let sunshine or light in.

She then showed them towards some green leather chairs surrounding a fire place. She used her fire element jitsu to light the logs in the fireplace and they all proceeded to sit and Mizukage explained things in more detail.

"My guards at the Mizukage's Office indeed are aware of the plot against the Kirigakure government but are loyal still to me. The research they made on the 'Bingo Book' was correct and valid. It belonged to a ninja we had previously thought dead. A man who worked under the former head of the Hunter-nin core, Tsurugi - his name was Aka (which means 'Red' in Japanese). The argumentative man Kakashi described sounds like this man."

"It is strange they have picked this time to start a rebellion… it doesn't seem to make sense."

"I think this may be all because of Ao-Sama's condition." Hinata said. Mei-Sama and Kakashi looked at Hinata. It certainly seemed probable but why, they were not sure.

"Kakashi-Sama, do you think my aunt's personality traits which have now started to fully merge with Ao's personality may also have included some of her memories? His sudden nightmares and expressions of guilt to the medical-nin at night would seem he certainly has things on his mind from the past. Things he doesn't want to acknowledge."

Kakashi nodded. "It is very likely. I still can remember some of my former classmate's memories from when he gave me the Sharingan (a red-coloured eye(s) with the abilities to copy other ninja's fighting techniques and create vortexes and mind games (referred to as 'Genjitsu'))."

"It seems that this rebellion as been quite newly set up, as there is discord amongst its members and numbers are small. Ao is likely to have been a very large factor to do with this and it coincides from when he was starting to become very ill and was hospitaised." Mei-Sama added. "He is certainly not an imposter as it would have been very easy to have seen through."

"Then we must try to resolve things quickly. The Village Elder was notified by me as soon as this was made aware to me. He has chosen however to stay – he thinks we can resolve everything before the festival begins and said he does not want people to feel afraid by him going." He truly believed in the Mizukage. She remembered the confidence he had in her ever since they 1st met and he asked her to lead and protect their country. It was an incredible honour and she meant each promise she made to him – that Kirigakure would be protected by her with all she had. She would not let him down.

"Mei-Sama, shall I go to Ao-Sama again?" Hinata asked quietly. Mei nodded her head gently.

"I did not tell the medics that Chōjūrō wasn't coming and yes, it would certainly help speed things up." She knew the danger she was putting Hinata in. How frightening it must be for the girl to have to go through with this. The young woman showed no reaction and merely smiled and nodded back.

"I promise you, I will not fail you." It was then Kakashi forced himself to look at Hinata, he was totally wide eyed but knew how brave a girl she was. He remembered about how that day when she and the 'Konoha 11' ran to where he and Naruto were fighting Madara and Sasuke, friends and students dying as the battle went on, she prevented Sasuke from killing Naruto by throwing her body in front of Sasuke. She lay limp in Naruto's arms, smiling with a slight blush and he knew she was dying. He tried to comfort her and when she had blacked out, Naruto looked ill. He handed her body to him and from that point on all he felt he could do was hold her hand until help came as Naruto fought his former team mate.

However, he then realised that although he was no medic, he had seen the 'Mystical Palm' healing technique used by them. Placing his hand to her abdomen, he let chakra flow from him into her. It was thanks to his Sharingan that meant he had the ability to quickly and easily copy other people's jitsu … and he was thankful. She had not fully recovered but was now at least more stable. He moved her to a safer location and from there made sure nothing would happen to her. Not her.

She had survived many dangerous things, some physical, some emotional and some mental … but she survived. And pulled through on sheer strength, love and determination. Even when Naruto did not respond to her feelings, years passing slowly after the war… she never cursed him. _Even now, she still loves him… and I hate him for that_. Thought Kakashi. He then put on a fame smile as best he could, and nodded.

"You have always been strong. I do not think you have ever truly failed in anything."

Hinata smiled brightly at his words and she knew that he was being sweet. She had failed at most of her missions and often in the past created many problems… but now none of that mattered. The past was the past. She had forced herself to deal with the 'what-might-have been' moments in her past … _Why aren't I stronger? … Why can't I make father proud of me? … Why doesn't he love me? … . _Facing reality, she realised some time ago that she was happy with her life and at the amazing things she had. Amazing friends, a wonderful teacher, a sweet god-child, a family who now loved and respected her … and to at last feel love for a man who could love her back.

"You are the blessing to my life and I really want to escort you to the festival later." She winked and Kakashi laughed gently, a cheeky rising of his eye brows made her laugh back. "Promise me that we'll go together."

"I promise." And he crossed his heart and raised his right hand. "Or forever let Guy Sensei bombard me with duels."

"He already does…" Hinata joked and Mei-Sama, feeling a little embarrassed went slightly red. Hinata then remembered something and took something carefully from her jacket "…Oh, Mei-Sama. Chōjūrō asked me to give you something."

Carefully wrapped up in blue silk, Hinata gently handed the Mizukage Chōjūrō's gift. Mei-Sama delicately unwrapped the silk to reveal a crystal rose with the words 'Mei' engraved upon the stem. It was beautiful and attached to it was a small label. She read it: "I will return to replace this with a real one very soon xxx". Mei was ecstatic. She beamed dreamily for a moment and then carefully got up to place it on her desk. Returning, she then confirmed with them her plan.

"As you will be in a very dangerous position, Hinata. I would like to ask you to take this." She then produced from the shin protector on her left leg a small scroll. "It is my personal gift to you. It will allow you to summon Kakashi and me to where you are instantly. All you have to do is merely touch it with a wet finger. It will only respond to your finger, your chakra and your will. Even if some was to force you to use it, it would not work if you did not want it to. This is how my family survived through the 'Bloody' times of the past."

Hinata felt moved and rising shyly went to hug Mei-Sama. Mei-Sama embraced her back and the two looked at each other.

"I owe you so much." Mei-Sama said.

"No, I owe you. Mei-Sama, you have given me the opportunity for my family to have peace and for me to experience wonderful people and things. I hope I can return here in the future."

"You certainly can, Mei-Sama." She then took off from Hinata's face the glasses and looked into her pearly eyes. "You are truly beautiful – inside and out. No more need for these visors." The Mizukage placed the glasses into Hinata's hands and then returned to her seat. The fire crackled warmly and a small firefly landed on Mei-Sama's hand. "It looks like we must make our goodbyes too. Kakashi-Sama, I will need your help to warn my guards that the rebellion is starting and to begin scouting and engaging the enemy."

Kakashi nodded and looking at her Hinata one last time disappeared in a puff of smoke. Hinata then bowed to the Mizukage and waiting for Mei-Sama to rise and open the doors, quickly left the building to head towards the hospital.

Mei-Sama for a moment felt the loneliness of her home but smiled as she saw the light of the fire reflect in the crystal rose on her desk, making the room shine with light and rainbows captured within it like a prism. _Chōjūrō__… _


	15. Chapter Fifteen Battle Commences

**Chapter Fifteen. **

"What the hell are you doing here?" Suigetsu yelled at the tall male who was helping him and Jūgo get out from the apartment they had been living in as quietly as possible. Kakashi raised a finger to his lips with hand and with another gave to Suigetsu Kubikiribōchō. Suigetsu smiled evilly and carefully took the sword from its previous owner.

"Your brother Chōjūrō asked me to give this to you."

"Your brother?" Jūgo questioned, but Suigetsu merely nodded his head, almost lost in a world of his own.

"The dumbass is acknowledging me as a 'Swordsman of the Hidden Mist' … about sodding time! I worked my ass off for the last few days… but it's worth it." He carefully touched his sword and looked as if he was going to start using it REAL SOON.

Jūgo sensed the blood lust in his friend and looking at Kakashi, shrugged. "I think you better tell us where the trouble is coming from and point us in its direction. I don't think he's going to be able reign his instinct in for too long."

Kakashi bluntly told them who their target was."The Hunter-nin are rebelling. We need to take them out…" He saw Suigetsu and Jūgo flash hideous, murderous snarly smiles, but feeling bored began to take out his book. He was only three chapters away from ending it and it was really getting … interesting.

Suigetsu laughed hard and deep. Jūgo merely pinched his arm to make sure this was not a dream. "You want us…" Suigetsu said, pointing a finger between him and his carrot-top comrade. ".. To kill the men responsible for killing and imprisoning many of the people we knew and who **HATED** this country?"

"Yes." Kakashi said. He spoke so care free and didn't even bother to stop reading.

"Well, you heard the man Suigetsu. We better get tracking." It had been a long time for him since he had a good reason to fight and this was just perfect. Payback at the bastards who had caused him and many others pains in the ass for years were finally in for some pay back.

Suigetsu still looked lovingly at his Kubikiribōchō before putting it on his back and with Jūgo left quickly.

_I thought if he was going to continue to touch it, it would drop off its handle. _Thought Kakashi, before putting the book back safely in his pocket and disappearing.

* * *

><p>Mei-Sama saw amongst the light a dark shadow growing. Several fireflies started to dart around and then realising what was happening, created a swirl of vapor and dissaperated. She reappeared at the other side of the room and then using her special abilities, thrust from her mouth molten lava, aiming at the direction the shadow came from. She saw the masked man as he screamed in agony, burning and dissolving into the hot fiery liquid which engulfed him. Cooling the air around her quickly by releasing a cool jest of water from her left hand, she examined the body of the dead man. The remains of his clothing and mask revealed he was indeed a Hunter-nin. They could later investigate who it was.<p>

Mei-Sama then left for her office where she began briefing the guards. She told them of what had happened, how the Hunter-nin were now rebelling against Kirigakure, that she had been attacked at her home and that somehow Ao was involved. This unsettled the guards and as her ANBU members arrived, they brought news from scouts that Konoha ANBU had already passed the crossroads and were on their way. Another firefly flew passed her and with it its warning.

"They have entered the building. We must fight here and make sure no-one takes a fight out onto the streets. I know you can protect our people … let's stop this before it gets out of hand. If you can prevent their deaths, do not feel forced to kill them. These men maybe relatives or former colleagues… I leave that to your discretion. BUT DO NOT LET THEM ATTACK THE VILLAGE. Understood?"

Everyone agreed and appreciated her understanding. They would fight for Kirigakure … and for her.

"Then let's proceed. We will form from our numbers squads of four, making 10 squads in total. Ensure that you protect each other and I promise by the end of this, there will be no more situations like this whilst I am in charge. Look out for any fireflies as they will warn you if the enemy is near."

The squads were then quickly designated and everyone proceeded to search the building. Very quickly sounds of screaming and yelling were heard. One guard thought the enemy was cause of making another suffer so, but it was only when Squad 2 walked towards the noise and spotted a firefly resting on the wall along the corridor, that they saw the limbless body of a Hunter-nin, slowly bleeding to death whilst a white-haired male watched. He turned the guards, his sword resting by his side and waved.

"Greetings, comrades. Don't mind him…"

"PLEASE don't finish that joke." Begged Jūgo but cringed after he stopped talking as it merely encouraged the purple-eyed man.

"… He's 'armless." Suigetsu finished and saw Jūgo start to twitch. "Ooo, looks like I hit a nerve."

"Stop pissing me off, damn you!" The voice became deeper as his skin grew darker.

"Okay," Suigetsu raised an arm, the other securely holding his sword. "I'll behave better. Now, let's go and get another one before we run out."

The two former Akatsuki members ran off together down the corridor, leaving the Squad 2 members trying to help save the Hunter-nins life and trying to slow down the bleeding.

"At this rate he will die. He needs urgent medical attention. We must get him a Medical-nin, now."

"Saizō?" Questioned the Hunter-nin.

"Yes, *Mizuiro-Sensei. It's me. We are going to get you help."

"Keep … away … from … Medical-nin…" Mizuiro gasped out desperately, his eyes bloodshot but serious.

"Why, Sensei?" Saizō knew his Sensei was trying to tell him something very important.

"They… Ao… danger…" Mizuiro's glazed over and his expression slightly relaxed before he died. The guard helped close his eyes and then quickly looking at his teammates knew they had to tell the Mizukage immediately what they heard.

_*Mizuiro means 'light blue'._

* * *

><p>1,000's of miles away, Naruto walked around his desk for the 4,000000th time and then sat down, his fingers drumming loudly on the desk. He sent out his best men and women to Kirigakure and yet all he wanted to do was go with them. Hinata was now in danger because of him and all he could do was wait while his Sensei fought by her side … alone. <strong>Unchaperoned.<strong>

This series of events made him feel sick, her family would chop off his head and remove his organs if they heard there was now a war brewing where she was staying… its possible cause being the murderer of her aunt. He groaned and Kamara, his friend and co-sharer of his body, the 9-tailed fox spirit, yelled at him through his mind.

"When are you going to stop pretending that you don't love her?" He asked. "She remained loyal to you, sacrificing anything she has for you and even though you could have returned her feelings, ones **you share**… you didn't. If you want her, now is the time to at least try. She needs you."

"I do love her," Naruto replied, smiling. "But it is too late. I was going to fight Kakashi when I heard about what happened between them last year. She's different now. I know she'll always love me... but not the way she once did, with **all** of her heart."

"So, you are just going to let her die? And perhaps even your Sensei too? You heartless bastard." Smirked the fox. "I thought you'd at least have the guts to put on a brave face and fight for her. Does it matter who she ends up with?"

"No. No it doesn't." Answered Naruto. "I just can't face seeing them together or even him."

"Brat," Kamara added. "You're feeling jealous. Did you ever wonder how Hinata felt with you around Sakura? Not only have you in the past worshiped that team mate of yours, even now you pander to her every whim … and she's married to Sasuke. When she announced she was pregnant, Kami! You were so over-the-top people thought it was yours!" Naruto felt stung by the words… because they were true.

"Kamara, do you think I should go?"

Sun then butted in, a monkey spirit who around the time of the last war became incorporated with them. "YES NARUTO! WE ALL BLOODY DO - NOW GO!"

"Alright," commented Naruto and using the legendary speed techniques he learnt during the last few years which his father had created, he sped towards the Land of Water.

Kiba and Shino walked alongside Nina who was riding Akamaru. Chōjūrō was watching them from behind and to make sure no-one crept up upon them on their way to the crossroads. The boat trip had been speedy, in particular as the sailors wanted to be back and docked before the rain fell. They were making good progress and felt they had even shaved more than a couple of days off the journey by Nina's suggested route.

"If we continue at this pace, we'll be at the crossroads by 11:00am."

They all proceeded to talk amongst themselves when a group of flies flew past Chōjūrō and towards Shino.

"The fighting has begun in Kirigakure but no-one has been killed accept for 2 Hunter-nins. They told me that 3 Hunter-nins are on their way to our location … they'll be here in 5 minutes."

Nina dismounted Kiba and as they all quickly prepared themselves, a kunai shot past them through the distance. Chōjūrō spun to where it was coming from and Kiba sniffed the air, his sword aimed and ready for action.

"They are from Kiri, have strong chakra and are less them 3 minutes away." He then motioned to Akamaru and the dog quickly pounced to his side and they began their jitsu. They seemed to be clones but were a hybrid of each other – human but with distinctive canine features. They were on all fours and while Kiba muttered, Akamaru growled.

Shino summoned a group of ants around them and poisonous wasps started to join the flies and surround them. Nina smiled at the men.

"You three are very sexy like this."

Not letting the compliment rush to their heads, they remained focused on the approaching enemy. Calmly, Nina began a special jitsu of her own. She created a poisonous gas from her mouth and aimed it towards the enemy. Three loud thuds were heard in the background and she quickly adjusted the air to a safe toxicity level.

**"I didn't get all three of them." She said. "Only one. The three thuds, one of them sounded right but the other two … the sound was hollow, like wood falling."

"Substitution jitsu." Chōjūrō murmured. He prepared himself ready to fight and quickly he spotted a Hunter-nin approaching them. The bluenette saw the Hunter-nin prepare more kunai to aim at that but Chōjūrō quickly intercepted him, slashing at him with his sword and after a few moments, defeating him.

The others waited for the 3rd enemy to come and it was then Akamaru sniffed the air and barked.

"More are coming. Six more. Same smell as before but each in a different direction." They formed a small circle and when Chōjūrō had finished, they found themselves all under attack.

"We must stop them before the rain comes… it will drain our chakra. It would put us at a disadvantage." Nina informed them.

"We'll end this quickly Nina-Sama… I have a lot of things I want to show you when we get to Konoha." Shino said.

Nina's cheeks flushed and as the new wave of enemies came, she said: "And I you Shino."

The wasps, flies and ants quickly attacked all six of the Hunter-nins simultaneously, greatly slowing them down. Kiba and Akamaru pounced with their 'Fang over Fang' technique and knocked out two of the enemy.

One Hunter-nin, seeing Nina smirked and rang at her, but not before Shino simply ran to him and punched him hard in the face, dislocating the man's jaw and proceeded to kick him to the ground. A large carnivorous insect then came crawling from the ground and dragged him under quickly, suffocating him. Nina was impressed and less creeped out than Shino had expected. It made him hope.

The 6th Hunter-nin ran for Kiba, seeming to float past the insects in a form of protective water bubble. Just as it seemed the Hunter-nin was going to strike at Kiba, a masked ANBU member stabbed the bubble with a Kunai, before grabbing the attacker and slitting his throat quickly. He smelt the air and smiled, then realising the ANBU member had long hair, tied into a pony tail. With a wolf-shaped mask.

"SS…" He whispered the name gently, caressing it with his tongue. A small laugh came from the mask and the woman removed it. She was stunningly beautiful. Her hair was sun kissed and she had a slight tan to her skin. Her eyes were hazel brown and her smile… truly a wolfish grin.

"It's nice to see you again, Inuzuka-Sama."

"And I you…"

"She's pretty." Shino commented and as Kiba and Akamaru changed back to normal, Kiba glared at is friend with a slight snarl. "I don't think we've ever seen you before, SS."

Pulling the mask to her hip, she beamed at the group. "My real name is Joleen. And originally, I was born in the Land of Sound… I was a test subject that Orochimaru planned to utilise for battle. Tenzō (Captain Yamato) helped me escape when I was just a baby and since then, Konoha and the ANBU have been my home and family."

"I'm glad you're here." Nina said, smiling at the very pretty girl. Joleen smiled at her before putting her mask back on.

"I must go now. The rest of the reinforcements are…"

Just as she was talking, an orange flash whizzed past them. Kiba sniffed the air and grinned.

"Naruto just passed us." They then saw the orange light come back and promptly stopping, indeed forming the image of their Hokage.

"Hey everyone. The main man sent me to say hi and make sure you are all okay."

"This is Hokage-Sama?" Questioned Nina, to which received a unified "Yes" to.

"I am the Mizukage's niece; it is a pleasure to meet you." She bowed and Naruto closed his eyes to put on a true Cheshire Cat grin. "SS, how is the mission going?" He asked, SS bowed slightly and promptly moved away, a small piece of paper floating to the ground.

"Naruto, you BAKA!" Yelled Kiba. "She saved my life and you just… just…" He was furious and it was only when Shino placed his hand on Kiba's shoulder that he lowered his head, trying to stop shaking in anger.

"Do your friends often talk to you like this?" Nina curiously enquired.

"My friends can be honest with me," Naruto responded. "And I hope that will include you. The Mizukage instructed me that you're going to Konoha. I'll go back with you."

When Kiba noticed the small piece of paper that had now floated towards his feet, Akamaru quickly picked it up gently beneath his teeth and lifted to Kiba's hand. He quickly opened it up and read it. _'I will see you soon, my Inuzuka-Sama. SS xxx'._

"Naruto, I have to get back to Kiri." Kiba said, slightly shocked that he was talking. "I… need to do something." He fingered the paper lightly between his fingers and quickly placed it in his coat pocket.

Naruto grinned. "I, for once,** completely understand**. I'll tell your mum and sister to keep things together for a while longer."

Kiba, forgetting he was angry at him, beamed at him and then turning to Shino. "Is this okay?"

Shino squeezed his shoulder. "Only if you promise to tell me how everything goes."

"Don't get me wrong Shino, but I love you like my brother. I hate cutting and running when you have things that must be done." Shino smiled and very uncharacteristically, winked at him.

"**I'll cope**, brother." Shino squeezed the man's shoulder once more and then let his hand drop to his side. Kiba then mounted Akamaru and ran off, heading back towards Kirigakure as quickly as they could and in the direction of Joleen.

_** A/N - I am very confident that Nina-Sama could have taken out all three of the Hunter-nin with her technique… she just didn't want to seem like she was showing off in front of her newly found friends._

* * *

><p>Hinata found the hospital unusually quiet and without her glasses felt slightly insecure. People along the street had been really good. She thought they'd look at her with disgust but instead, it was more like admiration. It made her realise how good a place Kirigakure was and how much she had enjoyed being here.<p>

Moving through the hospital, she had gone to the main reception but no-one seemed to be there. She activated her Byakugan and noticed what looked like fading chakra trails running along the ground. The hospital had been attacked. She needed to see Ao immediately. This would certainly be a trap but meant she could hopefully gain useful information.

As she approached the ward, she saw some familiar chakra trials surrounding Ao's bed. She brought in front of her the large bunch of daffodils and walked in. She deactivated her Byakugan quickly and went to where Ao lay. He looked extremely tired and disorientated. Hinata placed the flowers on Ao's lap and he looked at them smiling.

"How do you know?" He asked quietly.

"Because my aunt told me a story about them that captured me. Do you remember it?"

"Partly." He said, still looking dreamily at the lion-headed flowers. "Tell me."

"A young man dreamt about being able to swim. He lived far inland as a shepherd but worked hard to learn all he could so one day he could sell his flock and when he reached the ocean, he could then stay there and swim to his heart's content. One day, a lion came and attacked his heard and fighting against it, won but was badly injured during the fight. His right leg was nearly severed and though his family managed to save his life, he lost the leg."

"Fearing his dream was lost, he became depressed and often in The Land of Grass he would play sad tunes whilst he watched his flock of sheep. The following spring, the man was still unhappy but suddenly, a beautiful warm colour leapt out at him from where he was sitting. He used a cane and hurried to where it was, to find a whole row of daffodils. He looked at the strong green stems and the large yellow flowers. The wind blew heavily and he saw the flowers bend with it quickly, but they didn't break. From that day onwards, he continued his dream and by the summer, he had not only trained himself well but he had sold his flock, walked all the way to the ocean and swam."

"Even in the most dire of situations, don't break. Bend." Ao muttered and Hinata nodded, smiling.

"You remember." She said. She placed her hair back behind each ear. _So, Ao is regaining some of my aunt's memories. He seems very docile though… this is very unlike him or my aunt_. He smiled into space for a moment before looking rather agitated.

"Hinata, you must go. Tell Chōjūrō I love him. Tell him I'm VERY sorry." This was VERY strange words. Chōjūrō explicitly told her a story of how Mei-Sama managed to say through a fake Ao when he apologised to Chōjūrō … I then he would never intentionally do. _He's not himself. But he's not a fake? How is this being done? _

She looked at the water beside his table and placing up towards her face, sniffed the contents. _It smells slightly sweet…he's being drugged. _She quickly put it back and nodding at Ao slowly, took his hand and patted it.

"Why don't we get you up so you can tell him yourself…"

"The patient will not be moved." A loud and too familiar voice boomed at her across the ward's main corridor.

"Doctor…?"

"Yes, Hinata-Sama?" Doctor Kirra said.

"It's good to see you." Hinata said, continuing to smile as she gently squeezed the middle aged man's hand and then let it go, putting her hands on her lap. Ao's warning had given her time. Already she had proportioned chakra into all the parts of her body. She may not be able to use the technique that Kirra had seen her use before but she had over the years developed new skills, including discovering her natural element.

"Likewise." Kirra said with a smirk. "How is the patient at the moment? I think he was expecting Chōjūrō-Sama to be here."

Hinata nodded. "Sadly, Chōjūrō has been called away. He asked me to come in his place."

"Well," Kirra said as her face tightened, she was mulling something over. "This is a happy substitute to have for this morning. Is he well?"

"Oh yes." Hinata made sure to seem not too overtly happy and so said it gently, matter-of-factly. "He's helping Kakashi-Sama make preparations for the village. Mei-Sama asked them to quickly assist in helping her and the public who urgently needed some help. Chōjūrō-Sama has been so kind: he saw my friends safely home earlier as far as the crossroads and by now he will be back as promised."

The white-eyed girl seemed to be telling the truth. Her chakra levels had not fluctuated once since she saw her … Kirra's ability was to be able to feel the vibrations given off from a person's chakra network. This made her a very skilled medic and an amazing lie detector. Hinata theoretically had not lied at all … she merely gave details she knew were fairly vague and could be backed up by events.

"I see," Kirra nodded and then proceeded to smile… but it was not a nice smile. "I guess that means you'll be staying with us… more or less alone… HYUUGA-Sama."

Hinata felt the threat and could not be bothered reacting to it. If Kirra wanted a fight she'd get one.

"Kirra felt a sudden wave of chakra aimed at her chest and ducked down with speed to avoid it. She only partly missed the blow and the impact made her go 'Ah!' in surprise. Blood come from her mouth when she coughed. _Shit, she cracked a rib? _

Hinata put back down the raised little finger that had caused such a blow. She could easily kill the traitor but that would achieve nothing accept cause a possible breakdown in the treaty. For the sake of peace, she must act **very carefully…**


	16. Chapter Sixteen Bedside Manners

**Chapter Sixteen.**

Doctor Kirra, the Senior Doctor of the Kirigakure Medical Hospital glanced evilly at the blue haired Konoichi. _I need to even up my odds against her. _She looked at the window as she saw the 1st drops of rain fall, it made her grin. Taking out a kunai from her leg holster, she aimed at the window to the side of her opponent and shattered the glass quickly. Some of the drops proceeded to land on Hinata, feeling some small amounts of chakra going and Kirra, sensing the vibrations of the Leaf ninja's chakra lessen, stood up and faced Hinata.

_She wants to kill me. And by using the rain's ability to remove my chakra slowly will mean she'll have more of an advantage. Coward! _Hinata however had a plan, letting the rain drops fall on her hand and fingers. She then put one hand back upon Ao's hand and placing the wet forefinger on her free hand, touched the scroll Mei-Sama had given her, summoning to them both Kakashi and the Mizukage.

"Mizukage-Sama, this woman is attempting to kill my patient!" screamed Kirra at Mei-Sama. "Look at what she did to me?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow whilst Mei-Sama, walking up to the doctor, looked her up and down.

"Is that true, Hinata?" Mei-Sama asked, turning slightly towards Hinata.

"She is lying, Mei-Sama, though I did injure her to prevent her killing Ao and me. I can also prove this."

"You lying Byakugan BITCH!" Screamed Kirra, who then looked pleadingly at her Mizukage. "She's the one responsible for everything. She started the rebellion. She…"

Mei then turned back to Kirra, smiling. "Shut up or I will kill you. Oh, and who ever told you there was a rebellion?"

Kirra shut up quickly – she responded too quickly, dazed from the pain of her injury and the sudden appearance of the most powerful woman in the village. She had given herself away … after everything she had gone through … she'd blown it.

"You Kekei Genkai whores have to stick together… even before your own people." The voice came from the window, where a Hunter-nin proceeded to jump through and grabbed the weakened Hinata from behind. Kirra attempted to rush at the Mizukage as she had turned to see the man coming through but Mei-Sama simply created a jet of hot steam to come from the ground below her, making her squirm and scream as she was scolded, dropping to the floor in a whimpering mess. She didn't even need to watch her.

"Kirra… my eye!" Muttered Mei-Sama. "And I know that husky voice from anywhere… Kuro. Am I right?" Her eyes shone with the desire to kill the man who had now a kunai towards Hinata's throat.

He hummed for a moment. "I'm glad you didn't forget me… Mizukage-Sama."

"Such as it is with ugly nightmares." Retorted Mei-Sama, the smile on her face a cold one. "Why is this happening? And now, of all times?"

"Kirigakure has become weak. The one thing we could pride ourselves upon was our 'Millitary'… look at them! Weak, pathetic bags of flesh who in the past would have been mercifully put to death by their peers."

He pressed the kunai into Hinata's neck, drawing blood but she did not react. She placed her hands on his offending arms and prepared herself. _I have a small amount of chakra left… that should be enough… _She winked at Kakashi and the Mizukage.

"..The joy one feels when hunting down freaks like her and you is uncomparible… though I did try. Becoming a Hunter-nin certainly helped abate my needs but where was the justice? Killing men and women for rebelling against a country I had grown to hate. A country who even made a 'Double Kekei Genkai' bitch their new leader. It's sick!"

"You killed your own people." She said sadly. "You and this girl killed so many…"

"Those sheep are not MY people. And Kirra is the only one to truly understand me. We merely needed more support and thanks to this … person," Kuro leaned his head in Ao's direction. "… It made our plans much easier. He was naturally getting sick from the implant and when he refused to have it removed by us, **his own men**. He was more weak than anybody could have imagined … but he could be used. We knew a way we could accomplish our goal of having strong country once again."

"You tricked us." Hinata whispered, earning a response from Kuro to deepen the cut.

"Your Clan is an arrogant one. It just couldn't forgive anyone to have the Byakugan outside of their control. It was easy… so easy…" he pushed her onto the blade, trying to cut her throat but to his annoyance, her throat hadn't been cut deeply enough. _Just a little bit longer… _she thought. She concentrated the chakra around the tissue surrounding her wind pipe and it created a protective barrier. She just needed a few more words from him and then she could break free of him.

His anger grew quickly but before he could react more strongly and kill Hinata, the Mizukage laughed. Kuro glared at her.

"What's so funny?" He demanded.

"You thought you all could create a war again … using her as bait to ensnare Konoha and Kiri? What a pathetic man you are. No wonder you couldn't even rise to the occasion…"

"ENOUGH!" He yelled at her, dropping the Hyuuga and pointing the Kunai at the Mizukage. Hinata grabbed Ao's hand and Kakashi quickly vanished in a puff of smoke, reappearing by the side of the bed and holding onto Hinata, together the three disappeared. Kuro merely shrugged, the kunai still pointed at Mei-Sama.

"Let them go," he shrugged. Smiling at her, he felt a cackle boom from his chest, a heavy, dark and deep one. "You steamed cooked my Kirra… I'm going to make you pay for that."

The Mizukage smiled but before Kuro could deliver on his comment. Chōjūrō appeared in the open whole of the window frame which he had previously entered through. His sword had changed; it had morphed into a large whip made of chains with large metal spikes protruding from the metal links at various sections. He lassoed the rebel and jumped down, took the kunai from him and slapped him so hard across the face he passed out.

"No-one threatens my Mei-Sama." He stated and looking at her beaming at him, blushed immediately.

"Are you determined to save me, Chōjūrō?" She said.

"I'd be a really bad bodyguard if I didn't." He winked and Mei-Sama laughed.

Kirra groaned loudly and tried to crawl away. "And to think he called us weak." Mumbled Mei-Sama before she started to shriek and shivering, stopped trying to move away. Ao was smiling, having just immobilised his captor after several months of torture and being imprisoned by her.

"The drug is wearing off well." Ao commented. He now was standing by his Mizukage and the two shared a smile.

"We've missed you, Ao-Sama."

"Yes!" Chōjūrō commented and Ao arched an eyebrow.

"Young people of today… I'm fine Chōjūrō." Having heard Ao make the comment, Chōjūrō beamed at him and smiling, Ao shook his head. "I guess dinner will be on me again, right?"

"No, I'll pay." Chōjūrō said. "But not for any fried foods."

"For Kami's sake Chōjūrō, stop being such a wuss! It'll put hair on that chest of yours."

"Turn off." Commented Mei-Sama and Chōjūrō turned beetroot.

Chōjūrō then looked to where Kakashi was crouching on the floor, cradling Hinata in his arms. She had managed to prevent herself from being killed but she was bleeding heavily. He started to heal her and after a few minutes, they waited until her bleeding had stopped. She looked paler than usual but gazed happily into Kakashi's face.

"You did brilliantly." Kakashi commented. By her not reacting, Konoha showed no signs of aggression and those made by SS, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino towards the hunter-in was permitted as a) Shino, Kiba and Akamaru were escorted by Nina-Sama who was told to protect them, b) they were ambushed by the Hunter-nin who started the attack and c) SS was ordered by her Hokage by request of the Mizukage to go with her team to prevent the rebellion via the Hunter-nin at all costs.

What was needed was a confession, witnessed by both sides from the enemy and for the main culprits to be kept alive as proof. It was now 1:00pm and the rain poured down heavier. Kakashi had moved Hinata over to Ao's bed were he gently caressed her face. "You were so brave, Hinata…"

"I had nothing to be afraid of …my own bodyguard was watching out for me." Hinata said, smiling with her eyes closed.

Kakashi bent down to kiss her and finally their lips met after such a long time. It was gentle and loving and both showed their care to each other through it. Just as they were about to part, a snarl was heard. Hinata's eyes popped open and Kakashi turned quickly, as had everyone else.

An extremely pissed Hokage was leering at them.

"**Mine…**" he said, instantly beside Hinata's side and punching his former Sensei hard, sent him flying through the wall. "**I DON'T SHARE!"**

She looked terrified at the Orange Hokage in front of her. The Mizukage cleared her throat but Naruto ignored the attempt to divert his attention. He roughly picked up the woman and disappeared quickly in a flash. Chōjūrō looked worried and the Mizukage advised him.

"We have to be careful. If we are seen to attack him, it's like we're attacking Konoha. We must go to Kakashi and help him. Chōjūrō, Ao-Sama … I need you to take the prisoners to the jail. And be careful, there is still one Hunter-nin remaining."

"Don't worry Mizukage-Sama. It'll be done." Ao assured her. For a moment, she wondered if she could trust him but her trust in Chōjūrō reassured her. He could not only take care of the prisoners, she KNEW he could handle Ao as well. The blue-haired boy had more than proved himself

She nodded before disappearing in a cloud of mist outside and reappearing along the side of the building and into the rain, catching the man in mid-air. Her chakra levels then dropped drastically but luckily her Taijitsu was good. She used the wall of the building to help rush down and safely land with him. He groaned slightly in pain but knew from experience only a small rupture had occurred within his abdominal muscles. Thankfully, Naruto had held back.

"Hinata…" he groaned and stood up with help from the Mizukage.

"Naruto took her. There is nothing** politically** I can do Kakashi-Sama **but **you can. Do you know where he would have taken her?"

He though hard for a moment and a couple of laces sprung to mind. "I think I have an idea … but how can I check them out? He is much quicker than I am…"


	17. Chapter Seventeen Banshee's Cry

**Chapter Seventeen.**

Kiba and Akamaru had just approached the main dock but no-one was coming to get them. It was starting to rain then and they had no choice but to swim across. After an hour, they reached the main dock for Kirigakure again. They were drenched but by the time they had started running, taking the path that Nina and Chōjūrō had taken them along. Half an hour later and extremely hot despite the cold rain, they reached the village.

It looked deserted and they could smell blood in the air. That and the faint smell of tea - jasmine tea. As they walked through the village, they followed the smell of blood and flower tea until they stumbled upon what looked like the body of a Hunter-nin. Near it stood a ridiculously tall, dark-skinned, orange haired man was laughing beside that of a smaller white headed youth yielding a sword. It was like being a very warped playground: the two laughing and punching each other on the arms like school boys.

"Hey, dog-boy and dog." Called out Suigetsu and Jūgo laughed, folding his arms proudly.

"Sorry, I took him out." Said Jūgo, semi-apologetically.

"Liar." Laughed Suigetsu and punched his friend in the arm. Kiba merely looked at them with disgust, focusing primarily at Jūgo, his head then looking towards the ground. Jūgo bellowed in deep laughter and rubbed the back of his head, looking down.

"Oh shit!" he said, grinning and laughing manically.

"What… Oh! HAHAHAHA!" Suigetsu had looked at the enlarged, scaly, bulky brown left leg of his friend and then down to the foot. There was some grey matter that had run all the way up to his shin. "That's nasty. Dog-boy, were going to go and clean up. See you around." They then turned and left towards the direction of their apartment to freshen up before going on the prowl later.

A shiver went down his spine and Akamaru barked in agreement. Rubbing the fur on his friend's head they tried to examine the body more closely. The face had been stomped into the ground hard and repeatedly. The mask was broken into the bloody flesh and skull of the person, the skull cap broken apart and grey brain matter was scattered around its head. This was terrible. What a way to treat a person… anyone. They had no respect for their enemy, those two. Kiba closed his eyes to pay his respects before Akamaru growled and suddenly the smell of jasmine tea filled the air.

He instinctively leapt with Akamaru to the side and spun around to see an identical ninja in front of them.

"You are not as stupid as the others." She said. She spoke in a friendly tone and was curious as to why the man would attempt to mourn for her. The clone on the ground disappeared. She walked slowly in a circle around them, waiting to see if they would strike her. But they did not.

"Maybe we should have been friends…" she lingered over the word friends as she started to move her hands, performing subtle hand signals with them to release an attack at them.

"You chose to rebel against your people… I don't make friends with people with that."

"That's a shame…" Again, she said the last word soothingly and long, making the two males almost sleepy.

"Akamaru, try not to listen to her." He said but the sound seemed to continue and resonate within their ears. It grew louder and they both collapsed onto the floor, clasping their ears.

"Damn you…" He said but the voice continued.

"*Momoiro, I presume?" A soft voice addressed and before them, Kiba could just make out the figure of Joleen. _How had she gotten there?_She didn't know the detour route they had taken but yet she was there. He knew they went separate paths just after a few moments after they set out to meet her as her scent went in a different direction… upwards?

"Yeessss…." Cooed the Hunter-nin, trying her jitsu on the ANBU member but it just wasn't working.

Joleen shook her hear apologetically. "I think we have too much in common for that to work. I am Joleen.

"Ah! The one that got away, huh?" Mocked Momoiro at the wolf-masked girl.

"You could say that." She said, quickly looking at Kiba and Akamaru on the ground.

"It must be a real burden to have sensitive ears around people like uuusss….hehehe" She giggled into the noise and Joleen saw the blood starting to come from Kiba's right ear. She had to end this quickly.

She shook her hair free from its tie and as it fell, the colour changed. It started to change from sun-kissed to platinum blonde. Her eyes changed from brown to black and as she started to hover above the ground, her skin turned into a metallic silver colour.

Momoiro smirked. "Well, loooooks like the princesssss can actually 'DO' somethiiinnngg…." She hissed and at the sight of the girl flying did a transformation of her own. Her legs twisted together into those of a long snake's tail. She grew tall and thrust herself before the girl. "Peeoopplee kept trying to kiilll yyoouuu…. Eeeveeeryyy dayyy…." She lunged at the girl and as she did her mask flew off, revealing her having 2 large venomous fangs and small black eye slits. "… wwwhhyyy didn't you juuust ddiiieeeeee?"

Joleen easily dodged the clumsy attack and merely flew past her. Making Momoiro yell in anger. Joleen scooped up both Kiba and Akamaru under each of her arms and flying quickly to the top of the Mizukage's tower, placed them safely on top of it before looking back at the girl who meant to have been her sister. Kiba was almost unsure if he should look at her again, but when he did he saw her silver skin and long almost-white hair… he liked it. Her ecliptic black eyes looked beautiful, and in a strange way it reminded him of Hinata's eyes. He smiled.

"Thanks babe!" He said blushing and knowing he wasn't afraid of her, she smiled and returned the gaze. Akamaru barked and before leaving she winked at them.

"Cover your ears, Inuzuka-Sama & Inuzuka-Sama." She quickly flew back like a lightning bolt and proceeded to lightly float in front of her opponent.

"You reaaalllyy are aaaa…. Aaaahhhhhh!" Momoiro could not say anything else … because Joleen had had enough. Before Momoiro could even finish her sentence. Joleen released her special jitsu. She felt the cry build within her with her chakra and when it came out through her voice box, she made sure to focus it directly and solely on her. The Hunter-nin froze as from the tip of her tail; she began to turn to stone.

"JOOOLLLEEEEENNNN." The name Momoiro called came out as a said whisper and as her head turned to stone. No movement came from her any more. For a moment, Joleen stared at the stone stature of the girl who had been her sister. Momoiro's face looked sad but peaceful. Her fangs were hidden behind her gums and she almost looked classical – like a mythically inspired statue. Was this the same girl that took her from their mother after killing her when she was born and took them into the care of a man who needed children with 'special talents' in his search for immortality and power?

She could bring her sister back from this stone prison with one little laugh. That's all it took. Before deciding, she flew up and collected her loved ones, one at a time, and placed them on the ground. They looked at the tall statue in front of them in amazement. The Hunter-nin bore a resemblance to Joleen but not enough to be uncanny.

"Were you both related?" Kiba asked and as the ANBU before them changed back to the tanned, sun-kissed haired, brown eyed girl, she nodded. She tied her hair back and they noticed a tear ran down her cheek.

"I never really got to know her… my family is in Konoha know. That is where the people who took me in loved and cared for me … even with my condition." Joleen looked sad but Kiba caught her eye and gently, stroked her jaw and pulled her into an embrace.

"I think you should come and meet my family too." Kiba said after pulling away.

Suddenly, their attention was diverted by a smashing of bricks as Kakashi flew through a wall, the Mizukage suddenly appearing to catch him in mid-air and an orange/ blue flash whizzing past them. Confused, they watched as the Mizukage and Kakashi landed on the ground safely.

The smell of violets and ramen hit Akamaru and Kiba's noses simultaneously. "Naruto and Hinata?" He muttered, looking at Joleen. He saw Kakashi being helped to stand up by Mei-Sama and the three ran up to them.

"… but how can I check them out? He is much quicker than I am…"

"Mizukage-Sama" Joleen bowed before smiling and saluting at her former ANBU master. "Kakashi-Sama."

"I know we can help you out." Kiba said, putting his arm around a blushing Joleen as she was putting her mask back on. "What happened?"

"We need to fly and track at the same time. Naruto's a bit…"

"… jealous-stricken." Ended Mei-Sama.

Kiba smacked his head with one hand, keeping the other around Joleen's waist before she promptly slapped it away. "I think I know the people for the job." He grinned a goofy smile as Joleen groaned and smacked him gently on the back of the head.

"You and mum are going to get along **just fine."**

_A/N - *Momoiro means 'pink'_


	18. Chapter Eighteen Bikōchū

_A big thank you for you all for reading and being so patient with me. _

_SS, Nina and DestinyBlitz – Your support, encouragement and words have really meant so much to me ...to make a change from saying thank you … Ta! :)_

**Chapter Eighteen.**

Within 2 minutes, Naruto had stopped moving and Hinata felt unsure as he placed upon the wet, green grass if she should simply wait to see what happened or let him know what an idiot he was. The air was filled by the sound of rushing water and she realised the grass was wet from the waterfall she was sitting near. Slightly dizzy, drained from lack of chakra, she tried to avoid Naruto's glance and focused on the cool, running water in front of her.

"Do you remember where we are?" Naruto asked. His body was engulfed with fiery orange chakra, making his chest stick out and look like he was about to explode. Hinata felt her cheeks burn and she merely nodded. The less she said, the better.

"You guys were the best team, you know?" He said, smiling at her. "Sure, Kiba's annoying sometimes and Shino easily gets way too sensitive when he feels ignored… but you always stuck together. Never heard any of you fight or argue… not once."

She refused to look back at him, she felt his eyes burning into her head but she would not give in. _The words he will use will truly be hard for me to hear … but I MUST be strong now. _She remained passive and as she felt the anger start to rise within Naruto, she knew she had to say something or risk him becoming out of control again.

"Naruto-Kun… thank you." She tried to smile a little to convey sincerity but she was concerned about what could happen. The atmosphere had the feeling of tension and trying to shrug it off was going to prove tricky… but Hinata had an idea. "How is Sakura-Chan doing? Is Sasuke coping well?" She turned to face him slightly, but not so she was fully in front of him. An attempt to show she would communicate but would put up a boundary.

"Oh, they're fine!" He grinned and placing his hands behind his head, started to banter with her a little. The tension and pent up anger dissolved quickly and as long as she kept the conversation light, she should be okay for a little while.

"So she's expecting twins." Hinata's grin widened and she nearly forgot to avoid looking directly at Naruto but stopped herself in time. _No form of encouragement. _She told herself.

"Yeah, Sasuke won't admit it but he's so proud of her." He boasted.

"How many months is she?"

"Nearly 8 months, I think." He then took a small book out of his pocketand counting through it, looked up and smiled. "Yes, 7 months and 3 weeks."

"Nearly the same as Ten Ten-Chan." She commented.

"Yeah." He loved how well everyone was doing. "How's Neji taking everything?"

"Extremely well… he's very happy. The whole Clan is." Hinata smiled and decided to quickly veer the subject away from babies.

"How are they doing?" Hinata had only just at the moment realised how much she missed them all. Her family, her Sensei, her god child and students, her friends … her home.

"Your family is constantly at my office door; Neji, Hanabi and your father almost every day pester me into getting you back home early. Kurenai Sensei… well, let's just say both her and her daughter attempted to place me under a powerful Genjitsu to ascertain what you and the guys were up to. Everyone we know is doing alright and …" He looked at her, seeing her eyes slightly cast away from him. She looked so demure, so pretty. Her small smile spoke to him, wanting to pull him in and just…

"DAMN IT BRAT! GET ON WITH IT! **TELL HER**" Chorused the spirits within him loudly, getting frustrated at how stupid and how easily distracted sometimes he could be.

His eyes softened and walking towards her, sat on the grass beside her. Feeling the dampness on the seat of his trousers, he shot up. "Whoa! That is cold and damp! Why are you still sitting there?"

She looked up at him, concerned. Realising he was okay she just closed her eyes into her smile. "I'm fine, Naruto-Kun. I was wet from the rain just now in Kirigakure and it's a nice view from here." she was about turn away from him again when he quickly picked her up from the ground. She gasped; her mouth and eyes wide open at the sudden action. Just a little while ago, such an action would have made her faint or blush, but not now. Things had changed for her and she felt a little afraid.

She quickly wondered what to do and choosing to put on a fake smile, she quickly thanked him and pushed herself to the ground, standing and out of his arms. Naruto felt the 'politeness' from her and knew something was up.

"What's wrong?" He asked, feeling a bit peeved.

"Naruto-Kun," she had no choice now but to just say the truth. "I don't want to hurt you ever but if I don't tell you the truth, what kind of way is that to treat you. I don't love you the way I used to…"

He realised what was going on then and his heart sank. "The way you used to?" He questioned. Clearing her throat, she began.

"All I wanted to do was be by your side and hold your hand after the war. But that wasn't to be. You are the 'Child of Prophecy', the Hokage, Saviour of our world… there wasn't time for us. Years have passed now and I am proud to have watched you fulfil your dreams. You certainly inspired mine. However in those years I have changed too, Naruto-Kun…"

"I know," He said, smiling. "You have grown even more confident and strong without being a pain in the … neck like some other people we know. *Cough* Kiba *cough*." He then winked at her and she burst into laughter.

"No way! He's never a pain… he's caring, protective and isn't afraid to be himself. I like his way."

Naruto's grin snapped off his face as looked down at the ground. "I remember when you said my way was your way too when we fought Pein."

She smiled. "It still **is. **Love has many different forms. I love you in so many ways, Naruto-Kun. I love you as my friend, my leader and my 1st love…"

"**1****st**** love?" **He said slightly darkly. _1__st__ love? Then who is her 2__nd__ love? _"Hinata… did that pervy ex-Sensei of mine do anything he shouldn't?"

She quickly responded, smile also dropping and shaking her head. "No Naruto. He has never done anything he shouldn't with me. I love him."

"**WHAT!" **He couldn't control it, not only had the dirty, scare crow looking old man put his hands on her just now but it seems he's being a damn sight more. "You **love him? Please **tell me you didn't let **him…**" He couldn't say it so he merely pointed his fore finger in the air and stabbed the air with it. … "do **that!" **

She sighed. There was really was no going back now. He was totally going to freak. "No-not for a lo-long ti-ime…"

"**HUH?" **The spirits within him now were gobsmacked. Holy shit! She's done it with Kakashi… in the past! When? How? Well, maybe not how but …

"It was last year. Around the time you proposed to Ayame."

Naruto stopped being angry and now felt really confused. He scratched his head hard, trying to remember. "I proposed to her?"

Hinata nodded gently. "Yes. After she made you a special bowl of Ramen for your birthday. We all went there to celebrate. We arranged a tent to cover and extend the food stand for the party."

He then smiled as he remembered. "Oh yeah, the party! But Hinata, it was VERY good ramen!"

Hinata laughed and Naruto did too. "But it broke my heart." She said. "I rushed out as soon as it had happened. Shino, Kiba and Akamaru found me by the 3rd training ground."

"Yeah?" He sounded sad. "That was where I had my 1st bell test." A curve was made with her lips at his attempt to make the conversation lighter and show his care. She continued.

"Kami bless them, they tried hard to everything they could but in truth, it didn't work. They decided to give me some time alone and arranged to meet up with me the next day. It was just shortly after that I decided to go for a walk."

Hinata decided to not go into detail into exactly how much it had hurt her seeing him propose to Ayame. It was Hinata who had organised the party, everything. To see him after finally believing that maybe he loved her back, he proposed to another. It may have been just a joke but she realised for him to have done that … he couldn't really love her in the way she wanted. She needed.

"I was walking through when I saw the memorial stone, fresh flowers in front of it and a pair of goggles. Before I knew it I was in front of it, silently praying. Wishing I could change places. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was terrified. I wasn't expecting that quick a response." Her smile widened and Naruto laughed. _Shit!_ He thought. _Why am I laughing? This is really sad, she wanted to die. _

"It was Kakashi-Sama." THAT wiped the want to laugh straight away from Naruto. "He comforted me and escorted me back home. But before we got there, some things were said between us and for a while, we left it at that."

She tried hard to make it sound as everyday and unromantic as possible because it had been the best moment of her life. It was something that could never be taken away from her and made her stronger than ever. She could love and be loved at the same time without any pain.

"You two didn't get … together?" Naruto stated rather than asked.

"Not then." She said, bashfully.

His brain screamed to ask _'Then WHEN?' _… but Kamara advised him to ask a different question.

"Why?"

"I was heart-broken over you, Naruto-Kun. How could I do anything with anyone if you were still in my heart?"

'_Were'… bloody past tense! _He was angry. _How I come always find it so easy to cover my emotions and put on a face for Sakura but just loose it with Hinata?_

The spirits again groaned and wished they could beat the crap out of him. Kamara felt he had to just spell it out for him._ "Because you love her, knuckle head!" _It made sense to him and even though Hinata didn't know what was being said to him inside his head, he nodded.

"But you **have** been with him." He grimaced as he said it.

She nodded and looked away.

"LOOK AT ME." He yelled and slowly, she looked at him. Her eyes were large and doe-like. _Hell, what am I doing? _He thought. But he couldn't stop himself.

"When?"

"Na-Naruto-Kun. Th-that's no-not you're bu-business." She was finding the attitude he had very aggressive and chauvinistic.

He snapped and grabbed her. "Don't do this **TO ME**!" He half begged, half screamed at her. ""**I must know.**"

She looked pitying at him and gently touched his face. He still looked annoyed but he wasn't pushing her away.

"This is going to sound bad," He said and grabbed her shoulders. Looking at her straight in the eyes he was serious. "You are the only girl I have ever seen…" He bit his lip and paused for a moment. "The time I was here with your team and I saw you here by accident…" She started to blush. "I never forgot or could get out of my head. And they way you fought those Killer Bees… you saved us and again, you saved me from Pein. You always looked out for me, admired and respected me when no other girl would even look at me once."

"Naruto-Kun…" She whispered and her eyes closed in regret.

"When did you stop loving me in the way that I now realise I love you?" Her eyes clenched together even more tightly and he could hear her start to tear up and choke.

_What can I say to that? Do I just try to say the truth? That's probably best. Be true to him, to Kakashi-Sama, to me. _

"Not only do I seem to bring out the worst in you, but I love the way he loves me back so easily." She then broke down and collapsed back onto the grass where she had been sitting just a moment ago. Hinata did it. She knew she would always love her Naruto-Kun but it was too late for **his** Hinata.

Naruto was stunned. He was actually expecting her to say something like she still did love him in that way or at least say kind of stupid cliché like 'Things change over time' or something like that. _But this? That fucking pervert won her from him because he loved her 'SO EASILY"? _

"I'm sorry Hinata." He looked down, his fists tightly clenched and looking up, his eyes shone red. "I can't accept your answer."

"Naruto-Kun?" she said after sniffing quietly and taking a piece of bandage from her medical pouch dried her eyes. _He can't accept my answer?_

"You belong to me." He said it quietly, tenderly, factually.

"I belong to no-one, Naruto-Ku…"

"Enough!" He screamed and for a moment he almost sounded like Kuro. A little ladybird then landed on the hand in which she held her bandage. She counted its spots in an attempt to not enrage the Hokage further.

"You were always mine, Hinata. From the moment those stupid bullies put their hands on you when we were kids, from the time you gave me this…" He paused to rummage through his coat pocket and took out a small medicine pot… a Hyuuga styled pot. He put it back carefully into his pocket and started to move towards her. He then squatted down and put an arm around her shoulders and she shook violently, frightened at what he was going to do. "… From when you fought Neji at the Chūnin exams…" He pulled her towards him. "… And from when you and I went searching for that beetle and I saw you bathing here."

"It's called the Bikōchū." Shino answered.


	19. Chapter Nineteen Too Late

**Chapter Ninteen.**

"It's called the Bikōchū." Shino answered.

Naruto spun sharply towards the clearing where the dark-shades wearing Shinobi stood. The Hokage's eyes were red with black slits and two red horns of flame-like chakra started now to appear on his head.

"Shino." Hinata beamed and was about to try and walk up to him but was pinned down by Naruto's arm that was still around her and he pulled her even closer protectively.

"What is it **Aburame-Sama**?" He was annoyed that shino was there… just when it seemed everything could have changed for him and her, **he** had to show up spoilt everything.

"Captain Yamato was worried when he saw on his hand you suddenly jumped into the 9 tails Kyuubi mode and Aoba could sense you weren't happy. When you rushed off in the direction of Kirigakure, we thought war was breaking out. Your officials are already making plans in case we are attacked by the Hidden Mist village. The insects in this habitat flew to my home, telling me they wanted to stay there because something dangerous had come. I came here and that's how I found you and Hinata."

The atmosphere felt extremely tense and heavy, Shino saw the way in which Naruto was holding Hinata and she looked petrified. Her face was bleach white and looked like she was about to sob. Naruto on the other hand, looked like he'd rip Shino apart of he dared say the wrong thing.

"Naruto-Sama, you seem a little tense."

"Tell them back home that the treaty is as strong as ever. We will be back soon."

"Sorry Naruto-Sama, no."

"**What?"** Naruto asked. _Why is he acting like such a jerk? He must surely know he's disturbing me?_

"I can't leave her like this." Shino shook his head and folded his arms. _I am not going anywhere. _"You are pushing her into something she clearly doesn't want. It's wrong, Naruto."

"**LIAR!"** Naruto snarled at him and looking down towards Bluenette he was now hugging into his chest firmly.

"Tell him he's wrong." He commanded. Hinata did not say or do anything, she merely shook, feeling his heart race ridiculously fast and his body felt so hot she was going to soon be unconscious. "Hinata…" the voice pleaded to her now, but it still had an edge of violence. It made her realise that after all the years she dreamed of being by his side, she never wanted it to be like this.

"Please," she said as if she was gasping. Her eyes bulged, two full moons large and bright, a complete opposite to his anger filled crimson eyes as hers were filled with the sadness and the need for mercy. "… let me go."

She spoke softly, so softly. Her body was now incredibly weak; the drainage of chakra from the rain was taking its toil and now with the emotional baggage on top… she didn't think she was going to be able to even get these few words out. "It's in a different way that I love you, Naruto-Kun."

He was now shaking and losing control he pushed her away from him, making her fall through the air fast and plunge into the deeper part of the pool near the waterfall, landing upon her back. Though the pool of water was not that deep, it barely missed covering her nose and mouth. She worked hard to lift her head from the water and propping herself on her elbows, sat up.

"**I…**" He grew larger and going onto all fours, was totally lost in his feelings. _**She stopped wanting me…**_ "**… Will never give up on YOU!" **

He was focused solely on her, watching her slowly stand up. Her hair clung to the back of her neck so he could see the curse mark on her forehead, her pretty face, her white cheeks, her pink lips. The white jacket had slipped off her shoulders and was only being kept from dropping because of her arms. He could see the standard shinobi vest and her it clung to her breasts and slender waist. Remembering her naked silhouette all those years ago as she trained whilst she bathed, he saw how she had developed in some ways and stayed the same in others. He looked towards her curvy hips and the way the deep navy/purple trousers from being wet were barely covering them, loosely seeming to hung upon them.

He tilted his head to one side, trying to take her all in but now felt impatient. He wanted to join her, to help this water goddess be free from these clothes and make her his forever. It was only when he realised that when he now tried to take his 6th Hokage jacket off that he was finding it almost impossible to move. He then felt his body slump down before a pair of arms wrapped tightly around him, preventing him from falling. Naruto snarled and snapping his jaw tight, tried to shrug him off.

"GET OFF ME** NOW**!" He could feel the muscles in his face tighten and as much as he tried, he now was stuck in place. Unable to move.

Shino held him tightly. He felt said for both of them. Naruto had always denied his feelings for Hinata, even to the point that she realised the only way for her to be able to have any chance of happiness was to move on and let him go.

Naruto was furious; wanting to push Shino away but could not do it. _What's happening? _He growled and tried again and again but it was no use – he was stuck there.

"My insects have bitten with a special chemical which will temporarily prevent you from moving. The reason you are standing upright is because I am holding onto you. Hokage-Sama, you need to stop this now."

_Hokage-Sama? _That somehow seemed to make him calm down.

"Why are you doing this?" He sounded desperate and hurt. He really couldn't understand why he was stopping them finally being together.

"Because friends look out for each other. You protect them and stop them from making mistakes."

Naruto's horns them blew away with a passing breeze. It was then that the wind started to howl and speed up, and with the gust of wind flew into view Joleen, Kiba, Akamaru and Kakashi, settling them upon the ground near the two men, rustling the grass and leaves on the trees nearby as it came to a slow pace. As the wind died down into a gentle breeze again, they straightened their clothing. Joleen's hair, eyes and skin returned to their natural form and Kiba (who ha not at that time seen Hinata in the water) tried to kiss her on the nose but she dodged and he ended up nearly kissing a close-by Kakashi. Kakashi froze when he saw the approaching lips of Kiba and saw the look of terror in Kiba's eyes. Kakashi managed to shake himself out of his fear and ended up slamming his hand onto Kiba's face just in time. The face-palm moment was observed by everyone.

Nina slightly giggled and with a hand raised to her mouth to try and cover her smile, jumped down from a nearby tree and disappearing just as she was about to hit the ground into a cloud of mist, appeared beside Hinata in the water.

Nina reached out, held onto Hinata and they evaporated into the air above them. Naruto realised then what he had done and that he could now never be with her. Shino helped lower his friend to the ground, noticing he could now move a little. "I am sorry, Naruto."

"Hey, Hokage-Sama!" Yelled Kiba, smirking. "I promise I won't tell Sasuke about you and Shino. He'd probably just get jealous and kiss you again."

"Shut up, Baka! "You just tried to make out with a perverted scarecrow!" Yelled a blue-eyed Naruto. Kiba glared at him, his cheeks scarlet and Joleen affectionately punched him in the arm. The Inuzuka rubbed his arm, smiling almost idiotically and Akamaru nudged his leg in reassurance.

Shino then started to worry about Hinata and really wanted to go and check up on her. She looked ill. If he mentioned Hinata though in front of Naruto, he might still lose control of himself again.

"Hokage-Sama, you should get back to our village. Everyone will be worried and we need you there."

Naruto merely nodded. From the ground, he glanced towards where Kakashi was standing. "Don't forget Kakashi that we will fight as planned when all of this is over with." He had recovered enough thanks to the tailed spirits chakra within him and he quickly sat up and was gone in a flash.

Shino then turned to the others. "Nina-Sama would have taken Hinata somewhere safe. My insects cannot sense where they have gone. Kiba, can you sense them?"

Kiba sniffed the air, as did Akamaru. "No, the water has washed away their sent. What places does Nina-Sama know? Can she use her technique to take Hinata back to Kirigakure?"

Shino shook his head. "She can't take herself that far and having another person with her means she can only take her somewhere nearby. She took me back to Konoha from going a little way from the crossroads by mist. She could not have taken Hinata far. We went to the village together and gave Hinata's family the vial…"

Shino stopped talking then. _No. Kami no. It is logical she would have taken Hinata to her home and family BUT they'll get the wrong idea. _

Kakashi had his eyes closed tight and he let out a small anguished cry. "We need to get to the Hyuuga Clan's estate … right now." He disappeared in a cloud of smoke and the others sped off in different ways. Shino and Kiba rode Akamaru whilst Joleen changed her eyes, hair and skin colour and flew to Konoha with them.

Joleen sped through the air with great speed, thinking about exactly what was at risk. _If the Hyuuga see Hinata injured with a Kirigakure member and Nina-Sama tries to explain how she was hurt… they won't believe her. They'll call her liar, hurt her and try to instigate a war with Kirigakure… I will NOT let that happen._


	20. Chapter Twenty Misunderstandings

_Happy Valentine's Day everybody and have a lovely day xxx_

**Chapter Twenty. **

"Hinata?"

"Hanabi-Sama?" Hinata felt woozy as she tried to open her eyes. The room was fuzzy but the smell of it was familiar to her… it was her room. It smelt of lilac and lavender. She didn't know how long she had been there but she felt dry. . Her mind rang through a series of strange images… what a really strange dream.

She raised herself up slowly, the white covers of the bed easing away from her as she now sat up and face her leader and baby sister.

"Is everything okay, Hanabi-Sama?"

Hanabi smiled with a small tear coming down her left cheek.

"Yes. We were so worried about you when the Kiri Ninja came and saw the state you were in. she is now safely in our custody and Neji will be going with father to see the Hokage now. What they did means war…."

"What?" Said Hinata. It hadn't been a dream… and they've well and truly got the wrong idea. "Nina-Sama SAVED me, Hanabi-Sama. Now what would have happened if Shino and Nina-Sama were not there...?"

Hanabi quickly placed her hand on her sister's forehead to check for signs of fever but Hinata gently took hold of her sister's wrist.

"Hanabi-Chan… I'm not sick. I'm telling you the truth. The Mizukage's niece saved me."

"…" Hanabi didn't know what to say or do. She was dumb struck for a few seconds, trying to process what she had just been told.

"So Naruto tried to…" She tried to avoid the word rape and so used hand gestures to prompt Hinata in an answer.

"Shino managed to with strain him whilst Nina-Sama made sure I arrived somewhere safe."

Hanabi looked slightly relieved but still heavily burdened. "Your Nina-Sama is under guard by Kō in the guest room. I'm sorry I was so angry at her now and didn't believe her story. You were just so weak and knowing what happened to our aunt by a Kiri-nin… how could I not want to protect you and our family?"

Hinata smiled and her eyes were strong with conviction. "I know you and Neji-Sama would only do what you both felt was right and needed to be done. It is almost certain that if it wasn't for you both being in charge she would have died by father's hand and Konoha would be at war."

_She always understands me… _Hanabi smiled back and grabbed her sister's arm. "We need you to see Nina-Sama with the Elders. I'll send for Neji to come back quickly due to a change in the situation."

Hinata nodded and getting up to stand by her sister, went to the guest quarters whilst Hanabi went quickly to send the message before following Hinata to see Nina.

Kō was standing guard outside the guest room when Hinata came down the corridor. He was so happy he couldn't believe it… she had recovered and looked amazing.

"Hinata-Sama…" He went up to her and picking her up, spun her around before hugging. ".. It's good to see you are okay but you should not be here."

"Kō-Sama… you do not need to call me 'Sama'. I'm more like your sister any way. Especially since you and Hanabi are engaged. He smiled, laughing slightly.

"Well, I guess so… Hinata-Chan."

"Nina-Sama did not kidnap or hurt me Kō-Sama… she saved my life with Shino. There has been a bad misunderstanding that could mean a treaty is broken because of it. We are all going to have a meeting with the elders and Hanabi-Sama is bringing Neji back before a report is made. Can you help me make sure Nina-Sama is safe? Can I see her?"

Kō looked confused and shook his head. "I am sorry but I am under orders to keep Nina-Sama here until either of the Clan leaders say otherwise."

Hinata smiled and nodded. "I understand… I'll just wait here for Hanabi to come and when she gives her orders, we'll all go together."

Moments later, Hanabi walked briskly along the corridor to her fiancé and sister. "The message has been sent and Neji will be back very soon. We must all go together to meet the Elders with Nina-Sama." She looked at Kō with a sweet rosy blush around her cheek bones. Hinata was so happy when she heard how her bodyguard was in love with her sister. She remembered how he embarrassed he was because he was so much older than him but when Hinata thought about Kakashi and her, she didn't think it was a problem at all.

Hanabi had always had a crush on the strong man who was always defending and protecting her sister. She loved his care and concern… hoping he might even feel slightly some of those feeling for her too. When Kō confessed his feeling to her, it was not long before they were dating and when she became a Clan leader, he now protected them both.

Kō was nervous about proposing after 12 very happy months but Hinata was excited and in full support of her would-be brother-in-law. She advised him to go ahead but to first ask Neji and her father first. She even came with him to meet them and to their surprise the whole Hyuuga Clan attended the supposed intimate, private conversation. Many had objections but Hanabi was moved beyond words and as Kō showed his dedication, strength and resolve, the others eventually back down and gave their consent. .. they will be married in 2 months time.

Hanabi blush went ruby red as Kō smiled at her. "Very well, Hanabi-Sama."

Hinata entered the room with Kō and saw Nina sitting on the bed, looking out the window at the clouds in the sky. She saw Hinata standing in the doorway and ran over to her.

"You were so brave, Nina-Sama!" Hinata couldn't help but hug the future leader of Kirigakure. "You and Shino saved me from…"

"It's okay." Nina stopped here from having to go through saying the possible outcome of earlier "You're my friend… my 1st ever friend who is a girl! I should have realised how easy it may have been for a misunderstanding this could have presented for your family … I guess I just wanted you safe and this place was closest and safest."

"Thank you, Nina-Sama." Hanabi then was seen over Hinata's shoulder and Nina nearly gawped as the Hyuuga Clan leader bowed to her.

"Hanabi-Sama, please… there is no need. Let's get this matter sorted out as quickly as we can… I can't be away from my Mizukage for too long."

Hanabi nodded and together, Nina and Hinata joined arms as they followed Hanabi and Kō along the other side of the corridor towards the meeting room. Just as they were about to enter, Hinata asked Hanabi a question.

"Are my other friends here too?"

"Oh yes!" Said Hanabi, almost saying it sarcastically. "They refused to leave you. Kakashi-Sama couldn't even bring himself to read a paper until he knew you had recovered. The ANBU member SS said that she had to stay her as per her orders. Shino, Akamaru and Kiba … well, how could I NOT let them stay?"

Hinata had to grin at that. Her team mates were not ones to be held back from anything … especially each other if there were in trouble. She patted Nina's arm and they entered the large room, almost filled to capacity with the Hyuuga Clan members.

"HE TRIED TO DO WHAT!" Both Kiba and Neji yelled together as the story was relayed to them by the group.

"How could you not know when the others did, dog breath?" Neji asked completely stupefied by his old classmate.

"HOWTHE HELL SHOULD I KNOW? When I arrived, Hinata was in the water; shivering and then Nina went to her and helped her get away. I saw Shino hugging Naruto and helping him onto the ground. It just didn't scream out sex attack to me … well, not between Naruto and Hinata at least…"

Shino smacked him hard around the back of his head, muttering "Baka" under his breath. Neji merely glared at him before looking sympathetically at his cousin. _She waited for that knuckle-head for most of her life. She finally managed to take control of her life after giving him so many chances and then he tries to force her to be with him…_

"Hinata," Kiba looked painfully at his friend. "You must have thought what an idiot I was too… I am so sorry..."

Hinata smiled at him. "You are NOT an idiot. You're my friend. Always there for each other, right?"

"Right!" Kiba said smiling but looked down as the family stared at him in complete amazement.

"It doesn't matter," Kakashi sighed out. The man couldn't help being innocent. When a man tries to claim a girl, kidnap her, take her to a place where he felt something sexual for her and tries to push himself on her… it does make it very difficult NOT to see how it could lead to rape but there was the exception, sitting right there. The guy with the dog's head in his lap whose head was about to explode in anger and frustration. "Thank Kami Hinata is alright and we have this misunderstanding now sorted out."

Hoheto Hyuuga than entered the room, his arms filled with numerous scrolls, maps and plans. Ever since he worked in the 'Surprise attack Unit' during the war, he had become Shikaku's right hand man when it came to organising military plans and strategies with Shikamaru looking over them and fine tuning them. He had thought the room was empty but felt he was not along.

"Byakugan." He activated his ability to use his eye to see through the numerous items he was holding to see the room filled with the entire family. "I'll just … put those down outside." He quickly left the room; a sound of numerous heavy objects landing on the floor with loud thuds was heard before the noise stopped. The light haired shinobi then re-entered the room and sat next to Kō.

"Looks like someone was left out of the loop." Joked Kō to his brother, before receiving an elbow in the ribs.

"Shut up and fill me in, idiot!"

Everyone looked at the two quietly bickering and Hinata just smiled.

"I missed you all so much." She meant it, she had forgotten how much being part of a big family meant to her… and then she was reminded of something. "… And I have some news to tell you… our relative who was killed in Kirigakure may have left a child there. Her child. I have met him and although we have not yet conducted a DNA test, there are certainly family traits he seems to have. He does NOT possess the Byakugan but VAST CHAKRA CONTROL. He is the last of the original 'Swordsman of the Village Hidden in the Mist'.

"**Hinata, what exactly are you implying about your aunt, MY sister?" **Hiashi spoke clearly, bluntly and seriously.

_This is going to be so hard to explain to him_… thought Hinata and just as she was formulating a reply, Nina spoke.

"Hyuuga-Sama," She bowed her head respectively, sparing her a glare from Hiashi who chose instead to adopt a semi-hard look on his face. "The man your daughter is describing is a Shinobi around our age who has become the bodyguard of my aunt, the Mizukage. He has exceptional talent, beyond all others of our generation. Of course, you will all need proof and that will be arranged according to how is best comfortable for you to accept its results. He was an orphan and was left at the gates of our village around a year before it was said Lady Hyuuga was killed. The man who knows perhaps more about this is the man Hinata-Sama has been helping recover and unobtrusively gained good information. I am confident she will be able to learn more. Your daughter's stay in Kirigakure has also not only shown how honorable her Clan is, but it was very evident to the Mizukage, Kakashi-Sama, Aburame-Sama, the Inuzuka-Samas and myself how alike her mannerisms, style, taste and behavior are to his."

Shino smiled at how great a speech that was. _She really is amazing. In the future, Kirigakure will be able to have an amazing future. I just somehow I can be a part of it with her. _Kiba noticed the soft expression on his friend's face and placed a hand on Shino's shoulder.

"Sorry for being an arse at times…" Kiba whispered to him.

Shino kept the smile on his face and replied. "If it weren't for you … I may not be able to have understood the things I was and am feeling for that beautiful woman… I owe you, Inuzuka-Sama."

"You owe me nothing. Always there for there each other, right?"

"Right."

The Elders were still deliberating on Nina's speech and what they should do next.

"Terumī-Sama," Hiashi began. "This is a very … unexpected piece of news that you and Hinata have given us. It is very strange for Lady Hyuuga to be seen capable as having a child without her family's blessing or knowledge. We knew her extremely well for diligence, hard work, love for her family and sometimes rock hard determination. I cannot think of any evidence to help support this… suggestion."

It was then the eldest living Hyuuga took his turn to speak in the conversation. "There may be some truth in what is being said."

Hiashi looked stunned as his father continued to speak. "It was actually around the time that your wife had first conceived with Hinata that I noticed a few … similarities. Her behavior was unusually iritic and bossy; she craved pears continually and seemed to keep away from home as much as she could. She had a few months prior to that travelled to Kirigakure but returned so happy I didn't think there were any problems. When she asked to go back there to help progress her medical studies and with Lady Tsunande's consent, I of course gave mine. She was young, seemed agitated and wanted to go so much I gave in. She was my daughter, I loved her."

"Forgive me, Hyuuga-Sama. Did you say pears?" Nina asked and the elderly man nodded his head. "The man's name is* Chōjūrō."

The Hyuuga Elder smiled at the news. "That would make sense." He remembered his daughters fascination with the Konoha Orchard and how would spend most of her childhood sitting in a fruit tree of some kind. He remembered her at the age of eight, wearing a white dress and her blue-black hair was tied back with a white lace ribbon. It was the day the family went to see the peach blossom. She looked ethereal – a fairy sitting on the branch, eating an apple whilst smiling. She saw him and beamed._ "Daddy!" _

Hiashi saw the moo behind his father's eyes change from happy to grieving. He changed the topic.

"With the Clan Leader's permission, Hinata will escort Terumī-Sama back to Kirigakure and stay there to gather DNA results and try to find out what really happened to Lady Hyuuga."

Neji and Hanabi looked at each other and nodded.

"Hinata will be best away from here … from **HIM…**" Neji emphasised his hatred for the Hokage.

"I still am in shock. Hinata must be protected. I cannot thank you all for saving her." She looked at the newly found group of people sitting with her family. "Some of you I have known nearly all of my life and some only just now. You have my gratitude always. Terumī-Sama, please accept my apologies for my harshness towards you."

Nina shrugged gracefully, smiling. "When I was a child, I was beaten for hours with bricks and glass until my aunt found me amongst the bodies of my dead parents. After that, I and her endured much worse than the words you gave me. You love your sister… I understand. Please call me Nina-Chan and forget what happened."

They shook hands and everyone felt something good had just happened. It was a start for future friendship and understanding.

"We should go as soon as possible… my Mizukage will worry we have been gone so long."

"I made you miss the Festival…" Hinata said.

"There will be another next season. When you live in the Land of Water … "Great Rain" isn't a problem. Nina winked and she giggled.

"I want to thank you all for coming… it seems everything has been sorted." Neji said and at that, the meeting ended. And it had ended well.

Kakashi appeared in Hinata's room. She was packing a few additional items and storing them in some scrolls. He noticed immediately she had changed into a white dress, just covering her knees and white sandals. Her hair was up and seemed to have small pearl drops in them… she looked incredible.

He wanted to run up to her and kiss her but didn't want her hurt or affected by him after what had just happened. She turned to face him, glowing in the sunlight that bathed the room and he was shocked when he felt her arms around him, her head reaching up and her lips against his.

His face was a picture of shock… pure shock. He did not expect this.

"I have been waiting to do that in such a long time…"

He held her gently in return and holding her head gently against his chest, wanted to make sure she was okay. She listened to the booming heartbeat in his chest and snuggled into him. His chest was tight and hard but found a spot she was comfortably able to bury her face into. He wanted to murmur… to moan but fearing it might scare her held it in.

"I love you." He said it so tenderly, so lovingly. He felt her smile against his skin and he gently knelt down, so he could look up at her. She shone like an angel is believed to or a super nova. More than human. She then went onto her knees and took his hands in both or hers, locking her fingers with his.

"And I love you… Kakashi. You alone are in my heart and I want you to be with me always." It was always surprising to them both how easy this was. The feelings, the caring, the loving… "Be my bodyguard for me…"

He felt his tongue was going to pop out and he would start panting like Akamaru after a marathon. "I will need to do a few things to make that happen and I PROMISE I WILL MAKE THAT HAPPEN, SOON."

"Are you proposing, Kakashi-Sensei?" She smiled wickedly and he felt his heart melt.

"Only if you are accepting, Hinata-Sama."

"Depends on how you next answer." She moved closer to his face, her smile and expression not shifting, only her cheeks getting redder.

"Interesting…" He thought.

"Be with me now…" She rubbed her nose gently against his and then kissed him, more than innocently, with more love than passion, with more feeling than any words.

"Yes…"

_*A/N - Chōjūrō means 'Pear' in Japanese._


	21. Chapter Twenty One Family

_This is not meant to be a lemon and so have avoided actual acts of sex in case this offends anyone. However, it does have sexual contact in it and would like to advise you all in advance. Thank you and Happy Valentine's Day again._

**Chapter Twenty One.**

"Did you notice that someone was missing from the meeting?" She said, safely nestled into the crook of Kakashi's right arm.

"Yes." He spoke in almost a whisper. His body was still twitching and he couldn't wait for it to stop so he could finally rest, but it was worth it. Even the burning pain in his left calf after pulling the muscle felt now warm and bearable.

"Do you think Joleen-Sama had to report something?" She tried to shrug away the feeling of fear the word 'Hokage' now gave her. Kakashi kissed her on the head and turned with a small groan so he could look at her, face-to-face.

"In a sense… she went to see Captain Yamato. If there is one man she trusts and who can help Konoha and Naruto, it's him. He can sense the spirits in Naruto best and when he changes to what level he's at. Naruto trusts him and at the moment, he needs to figure out his feelings and how to deal with them."

"It's my fault…"

"No," He kissed her gently on the lips, his voice before just as soft as he lips were on hers. "You gave him everything. He just didn't know how he felt and didn't realise he was hurting you for not responding to you. When he realised we were more than simply friends, he couldn't take it. The idea of anyone being with you would have created the same situation. You did NOTHING wrong."

"He found out about us before this happened, didn't he?" She looked worryingly into his eyes. "Did he hurt you?"

He grinned and she loved his smile. It made her beam back at him and her eyes shone like shiny silver coins. "No. He reacted a little, hence the lovely Risengan back tattoo but instead of killing me, he challenged me. He challenged me so if I won, I could be with you and he'd be the one to marry us, if you wanted. If I lost, I could never see you again." This was a shock but then she understood something else.

"Darui was helping you prepare." Hinata kissed his nose and Kakashi laughed at the ticklish sensation, picking her up as he turned onto his back and placed her on top of him. She looked unusually man-eaterish in that position and he loved it as she crawled along his body, laying her naked body completely against his, her chest buried into his.

He groaned as he felt trace her forefingers along the sides of his upper body, making him squirm and cry out in uncontrollable laughter. "Kakashi-Sama, you didn't answer the question…"

"YES." He nearly pulled the right calf muscle as he strained not to burst into louder laughing. He was in her bed, in her family's home. If he got caught, death by Risengan would be a blessing.

"That's really…" She slid herself up his body so he could feel every part of her against him. "…Really…" She now had her face opposite his and she kissed his nose. "… Sweet. I love you."

He couldn't explain the joy he felt when she said the 'l' word or how excited he was when she was with him. She could read him like a book, and if he was a book, it had two covers: the outer one, "The Art of War" and the inner one," Icha Icha Tactics" or "Make-Out Paradise".

He put his hands around her lower back and kissed her as he ran his fingers alone her spine. He opened his mouth and tilted his head back silently as he loved hearing her moan and shiver on top of him.

"So, I think we are engaged?" Hinata asked, winking at him.

"Yes, but you're a bit too good looking for a Mrs Scarecrow."

"You'll have to roughen me up then." She tried meekly to suggest but the innocent act didn't quite take in this situation and Kakashi kissed her lovingly again.

"I would never do anything to you. Hinata, you are perfect. Don't ever change... I love you being you."

She sighed happily and turned her body over his so she was now back by his side. "Thank you for loving me."

He sniggered slightly turning to face her again. "Thank you for loving and being with me." _Why is she thanking me? _"You never have to thank me for something that is so selfish on my part. I am so much older than you."

"I think you just proved you aren't." Hinata nudged his arm affectionately and his smile grew again as he laughed happily.

"You make me so happy." He said to her, seriously and honestly.

"And you me. I'm going to miss you after you have escorted me back to Kirigakure."

"I'll be back to see you there in 2 weeks time." He held her arm loosely and traced out the characters 'beloved' with his free hand. She stared at his face, the scar clearly visible with the left red Sharingan eye shining as brightly and as beautiful as the right dark eye opposite it. "By that time, I would have asked your family's consent, won the duel against Naruto and be back in time to officially propose to you."

She pulled away from him so she could get up and change but felt her legs unable to move as Kakashi (though gently so he didn't crush her) lay on top of her back, kissing from the top of her spine down to her tail bone. She wondered what he was thinking of doing next when she felt him grab her buttocks with both hands and blow raspberries on them as if she was a baby.

She laughed hysterically, putting her hands to her face to stop her from laughing out loud. He stopped for a moment before continuing once more and after a minute he helped her up and he stood with her, taking her into his arms once more.

"Just something to remember by…" He winked at her and she looked astonished but was smiling.

"Oh, I won't forget… just hope you haven't met your match with me."

He wanted to ask her 'What do you mean?' but she promptly help him sit on the bed and kneeling down, picked up his foot and rubbed into the ball of it. As she rubbed, she then activated her Byakugan and hit a chakra point in the foot, sending the sensation of being rubbed hard to his lower back.

"Ah!" Kakashi couldn't control the sound from his mouth as she then touched and ran a forefinger along the whole width of his foot and he felt his body spasm again as the feeling of being traced hard from the top of his spine to the base of his buttocks made his sigh in ecstasy. She then put his foot down and saw him lie flat on the bed, looking extremely satisfied and smug.

"When we next see each, I'll explore every chakra point in your body with you." She then took some clean clothes from her wardrobe and proceeded to go to her adjoining shower room to clean herself and get dressed, while he took 5 minutes to recover.

* * *

><p>"So, Naruto let his anger get the better of him and nearly created not just a national but an international incident as well?" Yamato asked Joleen.<p>

"Yes brother." Ever since she was brought to Konoha, he had taken care of her as a little sister.

"Thank goodness you and the others were there."

"Shino-Sama calmed him down and Nina-Sama helped Hinata get to safety." It was a difficult situation and she didn't want to make things difficult by saying or doing the wrong thing.

"You got them the others there quickly, Joleen. And by coming to me now, it just shows your worth to you country and to prevent this from happening again." Joleen smirked at the compliment but appreciated his kindness.

"Kiba wound him up and I wished I knew how but it seemed to make Hokage-Sama better?"

"They are friends and rivals. They've known each other since they were children and are quite similar in some ways. That's how they get on and show their care."

"It's different, Tenzō-San." She said sighing and Yamato patted her on the back.

"Sounds like you've gotten bit emotionally involved. You know, you can tell me anything."

She sat back into the leather chair was sitting and her brother took his arm away and sat opposite her in the other one across the Hokage's desk.

"Kiba is sweet, loyal, kind but at times such a goof ball." She said, smiling. "He accepts me for what I am and even what I look like. I am not a girly-girl; I am bad with emotions and find it easier to push people away than to be around them and bond with them."

"That's not true. Look at us. Look at the friends you have now… in 2 countries, may I add."

She smiled and looking him in the eye told him another thing that had happened. "I found my sister. My natural one. The one who killed my mother and brought me to that… place."

Yamato looked scary for a moment and she shuddered in her chair. His expression softened over the passage of a few seconds and he asked something.

"What happened?"

"I turned her to stone. She's still alive but is now on the streets of Kirigakure, imprisoned there until I release her."

"We need to know what will happen to her. The Mizukage has the authority to claim her if she wishes, but I suggest you go back and ask her yourself. I am confident you will be successful."

"But I'm not that good with people." She said, her arms openly gesturing as she was talking.

"Again, that's not true. You see to doubt your worth so much… you are a clever, pretty, strong konoichi and you are going to do well. In regards to Kiba, give him some time and see how things go. Not everything has to be set in stone and you have both only just met."

He pointed to the wolf mask that was lying on her lap and advised further. "Joleen, wolves are pack animals. You are strong, independent but are best suited with others around you. You don't have to be a cat-man like me."

She laughed at his self-description and shook her head.

"Now, THAT is untrue. I have heard about you and that nurse in Konoha General Hospital."

"What?" His mouth drooped open so large a tennis ball would fit in.

"Kaori. I know Rock Lee introduced you both to each other last Valentine's Day and have been seeing each other."

"Not my fault she's a cat lover and in her 30's."

Joleen laughed at the smug expression on Yamato's face. It was a picture.

"So, if things go well, are you prepared to officially meet Kiba as my … respective other?"

"Only if we can double date." He retorted.

Before Joleen could reply, Naruto was back. He had been busy attending many meeting to assure everyone nothing bad had happened. He waved for them to sit down seeing them shoot up in his presence and promptly slumped into his seat, his head slumped over the back of it and his and legs stretched out akimbo.

"Hokage-Sama, we know you must be exhausted and will not waste your time. SS has found her sister in Kirigakure, she tried to kill Inuzuka-Sama but SS stopped that from happening by turning her sister into a living stone statue. We request your permission to ask the Mizukage to bring her back her to be safely confined.

"Sure, but why did you save that jerk?"

"Because he's good, funny, loyal…" She realised as she was defending Kiba how much she felt she was saying was true. It reassured her. "… I think he's worth saving, Hokage-Sama." She blushed and Naruto thankfully did not see it – his head was still looking at the ceiling.

"Hokage-Sama," Yamato began. "I would like SS to begin her mission now. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure." He stayed stagnant in his chair and Joleen left, realising that there were massive differences between Kiba and the Hokage.

"Right, Naruto-Sama." Yamato clapped his hands loudly and Naruto bolted upright.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Naruto screamed out.

"Me." He replied. "You need to quit this act… it's not good for you or our people. I bet the tailed-spirits wish they were somewhere else

"**Oh YES!" **They seemed to chorus in his head.

"Look, this has been a very weird day. I totally lost control of myself, lost the woman I love, caused problems both home and away and I don't know what to do."

"I think I have an idea. But we are going to need some cash."

"What are thinking about? Clubs? Strip bars? Not my deal." Naruto said, shaking his head and folding his arms.

"I was more thinking about getting Iruka Umino, Konhamaru and us going to get some ramen."

"RAMEN!" He snapped back to life and smiled at the idea.

"You're a genius Yamato!" He then unfolded his arms, grabbed his frog purse from his pocket and counting the contents smiled. "Well, I'm buying. Shall well?"

The two then walked off together to get the other men and to head out for the best noodles in the village - **Rāmen Ichiraku.**

* * *

><p>Nina had just gone out for a walk with Shino and he took her to visit his home and he was nervous as hell. He had never taken anyone here accept his team mates and a lot of the villagers were afraid of his family, thinking they were 'creepy'.<p>

As he approached the small grounds of his family's home, Nina looked at it and felt happy. It was not big but it looked 'homely'. There was a small training post at the front of the house near a big tree and as she and Shino entered through the gateway, a man wearing glasses and a thick moustache was opening the front door.

"Shino, please introduce me?" Shibi Aburame asked.

_He said 'please'? Why is he being so polite? This is really unusual for him._

"Of course. Dad, this is the Mizukage's niece, Terumī-Sama."

His father's eyes grew large enough to be seen over his dark glasses. He smiled and bowed lightly.

"Nina-Sama, this man is my father. The former head of our clan and without doubt one if its best members." His father felt strange at the sound of his son's unnecessary praise but it was still a refreshing thing to hear.

Nina bowed to her Shino's father and smiled. "It is so good to have met you. My aunt told me of the four noble clans of Konoha… and here I am at your home."

"You've heard of my family before we met?" Asked Shino.

She blushed and nodded quickly. "You could say that being here is a little fantasy of mine."

Shino's head throbbed at the innuendo that she seemed to so unintentionally say and his cheeks flushed.

"Son, are you okay?" Shibi asked and Shino quickly nodded.

"He was like this at my aunt's home, Aburame-Sama. But as soon as I got him into bed he seemed to feel better."

"Really now." Said Shibi, almost smirking but trying to make sure he didn't hurt the girls feelings. "Thank you for taking such good care of him, Terumī-Sama."

"Please call me Nina and he was a pleasure to be with."

Shino then fainted, Nina catching him just before he fell to the ground.

"Does this happen to him a lot, Aburame-Sama? I am worried about him?"

"Oh, don't worry Nina. Please call me Shibi and you could say this is a trait that all the Team 8 members seemed to have shared. He'll be fine." He took his son from the young woman under one arm and offering the other to her, showed her into their home.

* * *

><p>"Mum, I would like you and Hana to meet someone in a few weeks time. Is it okay if I invite you all to a meal, would you come?"<p>

Tsume Inuzuka uncharacteristically put down the dish she was washing carefully, ran up to her son and hugged him.

"At last." She squeezed him tight before letting him go to look at the blushed, almost coy looking man.

"Oh mum!" He said, laughing slightly. "I feel like I'm a total idiot around her … I know I act like one. Can you tell me how to get a grip and be less of an arse around her?"

"Is my brother asking for love advice?" Hana asked, walking into the kitchen as she had changed out of her work clothes and wanted to join them.

"Yes." He said wearily. He didn't mind the teasing if they could help him and then they both looked at him adoringly.

"The alpha male has certainly grown up." Kuromaru, Tsume's companion and dog said from his basket. Next to him lay Akamaru who whined slightly in agreement before going back to sleep.

He blushed even more, his family were teasing them but he felt they meant it. They were showing their care to him when he really needed it and the teasing actually made it easier for him to do. He expected it and if they had not, he would have felt strange.

"What's she like?" Hana asked and they went to sit at the large kitchen table. Kuromaru got up and went to sit beside his best friend whist Akamaru dreamed of chasing rabbits and Pekinese dogs.

"She's an ANBU member. Her abilities are very unusual and because of her upbringing, many find her hard to accept."

"Can you tell us?" Tsume asked and Kiba nodded.

"She's beautiful, orphaned as a baby, experimented upon by that traitor Orochimaru and rescued by Captain Yamato before anything else could have happened to her. She was then brought here and raised by Yamato. She can fly and turn people to stone with her voice, though it changes her physically. I think that someone said something really stupid to her because she keeps herself hidden from people but she REALLY is wonderful. She's funny, she's loyal, she's kind…"

A woman wearing a wolf-shaped masked walked through the open doorway of the kitchen. Kiba looked like he'd seen a ghost and went bone-marrow white. She took off the mask and revealed a smiling face.

"I'm Joleen. It's nice to meet you all."

Tsume stood up and welcomed her to a chair with them. Kuromaru was wagging his tail happily and Akamaru lazily got up from his basket to greet her. Hana went into the kitchen and prepared tea and snacks as they all then sat together and chatted.

Joleen didn't quite know what to feel but one word crept into her mind and made her feel warm… family.

* * *

><p>Hinata had just come from the shower to find a dressed Kakashi sitting on her bed, reading a copy of 'Icha Icha'. She blushed madly and Kakashi laughed lightly.<p>

"Hinata,,, how did you manage to not only get this book but got a 1st copy?" He asked curiously.

"By treating Shino to dinner every night for a week." Hinata replied and they both grinned, though Kakashi's smile was once again veiled.

A loud bang was heard at the door and Kakashi waved goodbye before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, the book bouncing on top of the bed. She smiled and went to answer the door. Neji was on the other side, furious as hell.

"What's taking so long?" He walked into the room as she opend the door. "Hinata-Sama, what the hell were you doing in…" He saw the book on the bed and smirked. "Hinata-Sama! I know you don't date but to get into porn at your age is really not necessary…"

"What?" She exclaimed, turning crimson.

"The book on your bed. I recognise the cover… no wonder you were laughing your head off earlier..."

"Brother I… wait a moment. How come you can recognise the cover?" It was then Neji's turn to go red.

"Well, it doesn't matter. What we do in our rooms as our own business but please keep your laughter to a dull roar."

"Sorry Brother." She said sheepishly before he closed the door and tried to not to 'laugh her head off'.

* * *

><p>"Shino? Son?" His died asked, seeing Shino was at last coming around ."<p>

"Nina!" He yelled and shot up, his dad caught his arms and he spoke calmly to Shino.

"She is extremely well and sitting in the front sitting room. I just said I would check up on you and you just came around." His father spoke in the same monotone, controlled way that Shino did. "The Mizukage's niece has come here, of all places." He noticed the small smile on his dad's lips and Shino became slightly flushed.

"Nina-Sama seems to have this affect on me… I just can't seem to keep my senses around her."

"It's okay son." He slowly let go of his son and looked at him. "This is how males in our family act around their selected mate… well, the fainting part is unusual but the blushing and uncontrollable feelings.. yes."

"Selected mate?" He queried and Shibi nodded.

"Your bugs are attracted to her as well, that is why they are trying to signal to her via making your cheeks red and act defensively. They want their offspring to be with her offspring too."

Shino felt for the 1st time a little creeped out by what his dad said. "They want her to be with me?"

"Yes." Shibi replied. "And it's easy to see why. Her hair is red, a colour that attracts many insects and her disposition, mannerisms and nature make her very appealing."

"Is that how you felt about mum?" Shino asked unobtrusively. They never really talked about his mother since she died on a mission a few years after he was born.

"Yes." Shibi then broke out into a whole smile and Shino smirked. "Nina-Sama and your mum share the same nature… it's almost like having a part of your mum back when I talk to her."

"Dad, did you tell Nina about the ants that live just outside the living room?" Shibi and him then quickly moved from Shino's room and hurried towards the living room where they saw Nina giggling as 100's of ants were carrying tea, cakes and dishes to her and laying them by her feet. When she saw Shino, she beamed at him, got up and hugged him and then Shibi.

"I love your home so much." She said and her grin was infectious. Shibi and Shino were both bushing now and smiling back at her.

"Looks like you've made quite an impact on all of us, Nina-Sama." Shibi stated and Shino helped Nina back into her seat, before sending the ants away.

"You really are the most amazing woman I have ever met." He removed his glasses to show his fly-like black eyes went down onto one knee and asked her a question. "I know I am not like other guys and scare ordinary people easily with the way I am. You are the future Mizukage and I am nothing … not even from the same land as you. But I love you, Nina. I want to find a way to build my dreams around yours and be with you always. Can I ask your permission to speak with your aunt and plan us having a courtship?"

Nina wrapped her arms around him and jumped up and down. "Yes!"

He then jumped up and down with her. Shibi, looking slightly embarrassed at the outbreak of emotion, quietly smiled and pointing to the kitchen down the hall wall quietly excused himself.

"I'll just get some more tea." And walked out of the room, hands in his pockets, whistling as he walked.

* * *

><p>Everyone was now gathered at the gates of Konoha where Naruto, Yamato and Konohamaru approached them.<p>

"I was a complete embarrassment to everyone and shamed all of us. Hinata-Chan, I am so sorry."

"It doen't matter, Naruto-Kun."

"Yes it does. "Kiba said and staring at Naruto, spoke to him. "I am glad you said what you did, Hokage-Sama. But if you come near Hinata, Joleen, Nina or any female unaccompanied or without a good reason, I'll cut your balls off with a kunai. No offense, Naruto-Sama"

Neji and Shino shared a smirk at their friend's words. Sometimes, Kiba just had the perfect way with words and it was good he just said what they wanted to say so badly to him.

Naruto smiled at Kiba. He knew Kiba could just say what was needed to be said and he nodded. "Agreed. I will make you all feel you can trust me again. I promise." Naruto turned to Kakashi and the natural smile on his face twitched slightly. "Kakashi-Sensei, we'll meet each other when you return. Is that agreed?"

"Agreed, Hokage-Sama." Spoke Kakashi quietly. He wanted to escort Hinata back to Kirigakure with the others but to ensure he could make the preparations for meeting her there, he could only take her as far as the crossroads.

"The Mizukage's bodyguard will be waiting by the crossroads to meet everyone and take them back there. Shino-Sama, Kiba-Sama, there is no need for you both to go as well."

"Yes there is." They said at the same time.

"I would not be satisfied until I have seen Nina-Sama safely back home."

"And I would like to make sure I can help SS regarding her request for her sister to return to Konoha."

"Very well." Naruto said and handing Joleen a scroll, advised her. "SS, this is a requesting the Mizukage for permission to take custody of your sister. Yamato will come with you to help Kiba and yourself to help contain and bring her here."

"Thank you." She said taking the scroll from him, noticing the eagle-eyed expression on Kiba's face to ensure no contact was made between them.

"Terumī-Sama, I am sorry for any embarrassment or hardship you've been through since you've left Kirigakure."

"Not at all," Said Nina-Sama. "I can understand how Hinata's family felt and Shino showed me a real good time here." Her eyes were closed as she spoke happily. Shino felt dizzy but the smack from Kiba on the side of his head brought him back to his senses.

"We should get going." Kiba said smiling and as everyone turned and walked away, Konohamaru and Iruka placed their hands upon Naruto's shoulders.

"Sexy Jitsu contest followed by ramen?" Konohamaru said to his friend, sworn brother and leader.

"You're on!" Naruto yelled and the two dashed off towards the middle of the village, Iruka rubbing the back of his head. _I hope my nose will withstand the bleeding. _


	22. Chapter Twenty Two Meetings & Greetings

**Chapte****r Twenty Two.**

"They're going to be just fine Tsume-Sama." Said Shibi reassuringly as she smiled and went into her kitchen to fetch them all some tea. The parents of Team 8 decided to have a discussion regarding their children and their futures.

"You're right, Shibi-Sama. It's just a bit of a shock I guess."

"So, Shino is going to ask the Mizukage's permission to course her niece?" Hiashi stated as he put down the cup of green tea he had been drinking. They had all only ever met once and that was on the day their children had graduated from the academy. They all showed their care in their own respective ways. Hiashi sat and smiled as his daughter showed to him her forehead protector before placing it in his hand and bowing. Shibi put his arms around Shino's shoulders as he said "Well done, Shino" As they walked home and Tsume cheered loudly to the running Kiba as she scooped him in her arms and praised him loudly.

They were all very different from each other but the time had come to meet again; noble families and ordinary ones. Tsume felt a little out of place as her family was not of the original four noble clans of Konoha but she was still proud of her Clan's achievements. Hana was the most experienced vet throughout the five countries; Kiba was now the leader of the Clan and had (to a certain degree) matured greatly. She was a specialist ninja within her field and as such, much respected within their community.

"Yes Hiashi-Sama. We have prepared in case of bad news, of course. But they do truly seem in love with each other."

"I feel sorry for you both…" Hiashi said, smiling slightly as he leaned back into the wooden chair. "… I think having girls is easier when it comes to love."

Tsume nodded but Hiashi noticed the smirk. He almost forgot she had both a daughter and a son. "Hiashi-Sama… in some ways, yes it is."

"How do you mean, Tsume-Sama?" He asked, curiously.

"Hinata is a very beautiful woman. It must be hard for you both knowing one day she will get married and leave home." Tsume filled both his and Shibi's cups again with more tea.

Hiashi laughed lightly and took another sip of tea, shaking his head. "How can she leave us? We are her family. And besides, she thankfully no longer loves that baka of a Hokage."

The three parents nodded solemnly. Word of what had happened reached them from their children but they had enough respect for each not to say what they knew.

"I think Kiba will soon ask Joleen if she wants a puppy." Hiashi and Shibi looked confused and Tsume explained.

"In our Clan, when a member wants a person to join the family, they offer them a special ninken puppy."

"So that is why Aoba now has a dark-haired puppy following him around everywhere." Shibi state and Tsume nodded after taking a bite from a plate filled with different cakes and biscuits.

"Yes, Hana asked him last month. They will get married in two months time."

"Congratulations." Both men said in unison and though it sounded flat and cold, she knew their children well enough to know it was just their way of talking.

"Thank you. I hope you don't mind me asking you both if you and your families would like to come?" Tsume asked. She was unsure if they would accept the invitation but it would have felt wrong not to have asked them."

"I think our family would like that." Though Hiashi. Hinata would have come home by then and it would give her time to meet new people and perhaps potential husbands that could help the family. "Do you think the Mizukage will attend?"

Tsume's smile was big. "Her niece is going to be the flower girl. Hinata as I'm sure you know will be a bridesmaid and Joleen as maid of honour." She remembered the shock on the Joleen's face when Hana asked her and she embraced her.

Shibi smiled at the look of the two parent's faces and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm used to being ignored, so don't worry about me." Tsume snapped her head to him, the polite air about her quickly going.

"What do you mean 'ignoring you'? How could anyone forget you? You're the man who helped me deal with Kiba when his father wasn't here. You're going to be helping give her away, baka?"

"Huh?" That stopped his brain from functioning. "She wants me to give her away… what about her brother?"

"Aoba asked him to be his best man and even though his Clan Leader, he's a bit young to pretend to be her father-figure… what do you say, Shibi-Sama?"

Shibi was moved beyond words and Hiashi smiled at the fish-like expression on the man's face.

"Tsume-Sama, Shibi-Sama I think would like to do that too."

"Thanks, Hiashi-Sama."

"No problem. I owe you both a lot." Hiashi spoke quietly but meant it. His daughter had always been protected by their sons for as long as he could remember. Even now with all their responsibilities, they put her first.

"No, you don't." Tsume said, smiling at him and offering him another cake. Hiashi smiled and took one before she offered some to Shibi.

"Our children have taught me a lot." Shibi said and the three nodded at the comment, sipping tea and chatting quietly.

* * *

><p>After flying through the air with the help of Joleen, they reached the crossroads within a couple of hours. The sensation was incredible and Akamaru and Kiba both had their tongues hanging from the sides of their mouths like dogs in a car when they stick their heads out of a car window when moving.<p>

They landed gently and when Nina saw her fellow Kiri-nin waiting for them, his sword as always on his back with Suigetsu and Jūgo by his sides, she beamed at Chōjūrō and hugged him, nearly knocking his glasses off. Sino looked angrily at the two and snarled. She quickly let go of him and asked how her Aunt was.

"Oh, she's doing well but misses you." Chōjūrō answered but not before Suigetsu and Jūgo joined in on the conversation.

"She's been threatening people if they so much as mention absences, missing, niece or insects." Jūgo added. Suigetsu smirked at the memory.

"Yeah, good times. I loved aggravating her."

Nina scowled at him, sending the ground before his feet turn to mud as he instantly sank in up to his knees. Jūgo laughed before giving him a hand.

"I've told you leave red-headed woman alone. Ever since Konan, you can't seem to keep away from them." After he was out of the mud, Suigetsu merely shrugged.

"Man's got to have a hobby. Annoying her was my 2nd favorite one."

"Was?" Jūgo said and saw Suigetsu ear tips go pink. "Oh crap! Not the statue again."

He nodded and looked as least threatening as a white-haired, sharp toothed psychopath possibly could do. "The statue is hot."

"It's not real…" Jūgo said laughing before Joleen cleared her throat and shaking her head, walked towards them. Kiba, Yamato and Akamaru walked along with her.

"Yeah?" Suigetsu said with a wicked smile and teasing in his voice.

"She's not a fake statue… I turned her into one. She's my sister and she's going to jail."

"That will certainly NOT put him off." Jūgo said amused. It's like telling a sugar addict that the girl he loved was built from sugar cubes.

"I get the feeling she's going to like you." Joleen said, shaking her head and smiling. Yamato laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "This is starting to feel like a family reunion."

Suigetsu and Jūgo looked at him laughed too.

"Yeah." Jūgo agreed and as the three male prisoners chatted between themselves, Joleen turned to Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba winked at her and Akamaru barked encouragingly. She felt loved and supported in a way she hadn't felt since she was a young child with her brother.

Chōjūrō then turned to his cousin, who was standing closely by Kakashi's side and noticed they were holding hands. "It's good to see you again, Hinata-Sama. I am happy to see you've come back."

"I have some things to tell you. The Clan would like us to know if we really are related and for us to find out what really happened to Lady Hyuuga."

"Well," Chōjūrō said adjusting his glasses whilst his smile shone brightly at her. "Ao gave me some information that has been backed up with evidence. We know what happened to her and why."

Hinata's eyes widened and Kakashi squeezed her fingers, making her blush slightly. "Can you tell me along the way to Kirigakure?" Chōjūrō nodded and offering his hand to her, she gave him her free one. Kakashi kissed her hand and let her gently pull away from him.

"Pakkun is going to be going with you and staying by your side until I meet you in Kirigakure in 2 weeks time. If you need me, he'll come and bring me back." He summoned Pakkun, who looked at the two of them and smiled.

"Well, I see things have improved for you both. I guess you'd like me to make sure that Hinata-Sama doesn't forget you." Pakkun joked and Kakashi's fist curled up tightly into a ball.

"As far I knew you and Akamaru had a double date planned for next week… am I right?"

"Touché, Kakashi. We'll see you soon." Pakkun replied and walked over to Hinata's side. Hinata winked at Kakashi and he smiled at her.

Shino then walked up to Nina and offering her his hand, asked for her to take it and lead her away from the potentially dangerous Suigetsu and Jūgo.

"Nina-Sama, shall we go and see your Mizukage?"

She beamed and took his hand in both of hers.

"Let's go, I'll get us there quickly."

Nina looked up at the clouds and raising her free hand up, summoned a large cloud down onto the cloud. She and Shino climbed on, as did then everyone else accept Kakashi who waved them goodbye. She then allowed the cloud to rise and they rode the air current generated by Joleen toward Kirigakure.

Mei-Sama was pacing the floor of her office and lit yet another fire in her office. She couldn't stand waiting to know if her niece was safe and well. "Stupid Hokage!" She yelled and spat a fireball at the already lit fire and went to sit in her chair again. The desk was littered with paper work regarding the rebellion but she just didn't have the stomach to do it.

It was then, when her arms covered her face as she was about to cry that the door was knocked.

"Enter." She said straightening up and she saw Chōjūrō, Suigetsu, Jūgo, Yamato, Joleen, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Nina, Hinata and Pakkun come in. Seeing Nina enter, she ran from the desk and embraced her.

"I got your cloud an hour ago. What happened?" Mei-Sama looked relieved at having her niece back safely and winked at Shino. Shino looked confused and blushed.

"Everything is fine." Nina said, looking joyfully at her aunt. "Hinata is safe, as we all are." She reassuringly stated.

Mei then went up to Hinata and hugged her too. "You have been amazing, Hinata." Hinata patted the Mizukage on the back. It felt almost like a mother-daughter could possibly feel. She enjoyed it.

"I did nothing … you niece and our friends protected me." Hinata said truthfully.

"Ao has been discharged and is at our home. He wants to see you and everyone there."

"Can this be trusted, Hinata-Chan?" Pakkun asked and the Mizukage suddenly noticed he was there. "Mizukage-Sama, forgive me. I am Pakkun, Kakashi Hatake's Chief Ninken. He asked me to play messenger boy for him."

The Mizukage was surprised at how the cute pug spoke, especially in such a deep male voice but smiled at him.

"Where is Kakashi-Sama now? And yes, Ao has recovered and adjusted to the new chakra within him."

"He's… organising a few things for a couple of week's time." He winked at Mei-Sama whose eyes widened as she grinned.

"I see…" She could feel love in the air as she looked at the couples around her. Suigetsu and Jūgo then approached her and asked her something.

"We want to guard the statue of the woman in the square, Mizukage-Sama?"

"Granted." She said before seeing Joleen approach her, baring a scroll. Joleen handed it to her and as Mei read, Joleen nodded at Suigetsu and Kiba went up to her side and stood by her.

"This… is a hard request to accept."

"Mizukage-Sama," interjected Yamato and Mei looked at the handsome man. "SS, Suigetsu, Jūgo, myself and the prisoner were once under the control of Orochimaru. A strange family, but one born out of his quest for immortality. She's a part of us. We want to help her, as does Konoha."

"Brother … maybe we should ask her where she wants to go." Yamato punched her gently on the shoulder and Mei smiled.

"I agree. How do we free her without her attacking?" Mei asked.

"I will hold her in a wooden prison far in the air whilst SS frees her. I suggest we do this at a time the villagers are away ... is there such a time?"

Mei nodded. "The next 'Great Rain Festival' next season would be best. Can you come back and show your handsome face again here?" She bit her lip and Chōjūrō nearly blew his lid, but Hinata took his hand and squeezed it.

"Mei-Sama, may we trouble you to prepare a DNA test?" Hinata asked.

"The paper work was already handed in. Just go to the hospital when you are next both ready. Chōjūrō, I need you urgently again tonight. Is this okay?"

"Always, Mei-Sama." Blood pumped to his head and Mei licked her lips.

"You will all be staying with us tonight. We all have many things to discuss and plans to make, I think." She looked at her niece who was looking at Shino adoringly. They then left the office; Hinata, Pakkun and Chōjūrō heading to the hospital and the others to the Mizukage's home.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three Apples and Pears

**Chapter Twenty Three **

After submitting blood and mouth swabs, the bluenettes chatted along the way.

"Things between you and Kakashi sped up a bit since I last saw you." Chōjūrō teased and Hinata smiled with roses in her cheeks.

"As have things for you and Mei-Sama, perhaps?" He nodded meekly and Hinata laughed happily.

They soon arrived at the large door of the castle-like home. Nina opened the door for them and brought them into the games room where everyone was playing snooker, cards, 'Go' or chess. Suigetsu, Jūgo and Yamato were playing snooker against Joleen, Kiba and Akamaru – Joleen was wiping the floor with them, potting nearly all the right coloured into their respective holes in the right order with a single shot. Yamato slightly cheated by making his cue grow bigger and making the ball go down into the hall without even needing to tap it.

"That's cheating!" Joleen yelled, punching her adoptive brother on the arm whilst Suigetsu and Jūgo patted Yamato on the back.

"I'm so proud." Jūgo joked and the four laughed. Kiba looked at Akamaru as they exchanged toothy grins and it was the Kiba realised his friend smelt different. He sniffed the air.

"Akamaru… did you use my aftershave?"

"Wo-of." Acknowledged Akamaru, and squeezed his eyes closed as he wagged his tail. "Woof, woof, wo-of!"

"No way!" Kiba said, the smile now widening into a huge grin. "That's great!"

Kiba then turned his attention to the pretty girl surrounded by ex-criminals and an ANBU member. She was stunning. She still wore the standard uniform but he felt proud when he saw her wear the gold necklace he had bought her when they were just about to leave Konoha. He had arranged for when they got back a special charm to be made to put on it, a golden rose made with ruby and diamonds… as well as a matching bracelet with a wolf charm on it. Going up to her, he smiled. He didn't want to stop her having fun with her… family… for want of a better word.

"I'm impressed you two decided to stay." Said Kiba to the ginger and white haired men in front of him. They both grinned at him and the incredibly tall Jūgo answered for them.

"I may not be from here but I can't let this big drip wander around alone. He's a sucker for red heads!" Suigetsu snarled at him and Jūgo and the others laughed, Joleen slightly ruffled Suigetsu's hair before he slapped her hand away.

"Sorry Sui," Joleen offered, almost sincere except for the crescent moon-like grin. "It was irresistible."

"At least I have a preference, Jūgo." He said looking up at the abnormally tall friend of his. Jūgo frowned down at him.

"What the hell does that mean?" He said, almost threateningly.

"I've never seen you taken an interest in anyone accept for that Kaguya Clan guy."

"Kimimaro was the closest person to me when I thought no-one could ever help me. He was my first friend. So whatever the hell you are implying, get your facts right and mind you own damn business."

"It was the Kaguya Clan who attacked here though, right? Why did you ever start hanging out with an ex-Kiri guy like me? I never got that." It was true, Suigetsu knew about the last ever member of the legendary Kaguya Clan who attacked Kirigakure and the Clan was almost wiped out.

"Kimimaro was never the type of person to go out looking for fight… he taught me a lot about how to control myself. I owed him a lot, Suigetsu and where a person comes from is not important. Their character and way of doing things does. Your way is quite similar to my way and you've helped me out when it counted."

Suigetsu nodded. "Damn, I hate it when you're profound. You make a point… but just because you've red hair two don't think you're lucks in."

"WHAT!" Jūgo boomed and picking Suigetsu's sword from his shoulder, held it in the air as the shorter white-haired shinobi screamed at him, jumping in the air to try and get it. After a minute, Jūgo gave him back the sword and the two laughed about it.

Noticing the bluenettes were with them, Ao put down his cards and getting up from his chair, bowed down quickly to Hinata. Chōjūrō simply couldn't believe that Ao was apologising and immediately stepped n front of her in case he was an imposter or still under control.

"Chōjūrō, it really is Ao. Please." Mei said and Chōjūrō relaxed slightly and slowly moved to Hinata's side.

"I hope one day you'll forgive me, Hinata-Sama." Hinata looked at Ao for a moment before sitting in an empty chair next to him.

"Ao-Sama, can you tell us what really happened to my aunt and Chōjūrō?" Hinata asked.

"Okay." He said, ushering everyone around to the large circular card table. He seemed peaceful and quietly content, very different to her past meetings. Akamaru and Pakkun looked at each other and left the room. Joleen looked at the dogs leaving before Kiba whispered. "They've gone to meet some Kiri ninken." She smiled at the thought of a doggy double date before looking at Ao.

"I still remember the first time I saw Hanabi – she collecting apples from a nearby tree around the stream near a medicinal herbalist. She was very beautiful – blue, almost black hair and pale skin. Her eyes were covered with large rimmed sunglasses and wore a long, big white dress. You didn't even notice the bump she must have had around her abdomen because of the style of the clothes she wore.

A man was helping her pick up some apples that had accidentally fallen from her arms and onto the ground. He was shorter than she was, had long light-coloured hair which was flowing from a simple cloth covering his head with a Kiri forehead protector. The material of his head cover was tied at both sides so as the ends of the material protruded upwards. His neck was bandaged and he wore a loose, pin-striped long-sleeved shirt with a dark obi around his waist, his black pants became looser near the ends of his legs… it was obvious who this was. It was *Ameyuri Ringo. Expert in the usage of the Silent Killing Jitsu, one of the original 'Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist' and one of the most powerful shinobi produced within Kirigakure.

The then Mizukage had made orders for us to observe for any signs of the swordsman either rebelling against the country or wishing to leave. The penalty if caught for the Swordsmen was execution. Though she did not seem to wear a Konoha forehead protector, she certainly was not from this land. Her features looked more like those for women from the Land of Fire and her physique was of a konoichi, not a civilian.

I watched them as the two sat on the grass after putting the apples into a basket. Hanabi took an apple and they talked, looking at the stream beside them. It was clear that both had broken laws of being Shinobi and waiting for the konoichi to leave, my comrades and I tried to capture the Swordsman but to no avail." Ao smiled.

"He really was an amazing shinobi. It took us months before we found him and what seemed endless battles to engage him. Though the last time we met, we also found the lady again. Her eyes made us all gasp – they were beautiful, large and purely white – a Hyuuga of Konoha. She and him fought us hard but she seemed somewhat weaker than she had looked all those months ago, and as a member of the squad was about to stab Ameyuri in the back, she ran to him and took the blow. She fell to the floor hard and grabbed at her chest where she'd been stabbed. A baby cried and instantly she jumped up and to the back of tree house.

"Chōjūrō."

Ameyuri was distracted and I took the opportunity to attack him. I killed him quickly. He died painlessly but his face … he was worried. Hanabi was cooing the softly and picked up from a wicker basket an infant, no more than 2 or 3 months old with tufts of baby blue hair on its head. She had him wrapped up in a blue blanket with rain symbols upon it. It seemed she was going to raise her child here – perhaps even attempt a way to join us. But it was too late. She slowly sat on the floor, silently trying to soothe the crying baby knowing that Ameyuri had just been killed by me.

She was bleeding badly and her eyes kept flickering. Her eyes looked upon with me hatred and shaking with anger, she made a request.

"Please… save my son!" She was exhausted and near death. But her face showed strength of will, the love to keep her child safe as long as she was able. "His name is Chōjūrō. He is a quiet child but affectionate. He may not have my eyes but he has water and fire within him. Please, protect him and let him be here."

Ao started to produce tears from the impact of reliving the memory and looking at Chōjūrō, he nearly broke down. Chōjūrō looked angry and mistrustful, as did Hinata. "I told her I couldn't. That no-one would take in her child and left. And so I believed had the rest of the squad… but one remained. Our leader, Tsurugi."

"I only learnt what had happened through Hanabi's eye that day a year ago. He had helped her to hold her baby easier and tried to use his medicinal skills to keep her out of pain and alive longer. He explained what would happen."

_A mother's memory._

"_**You are in grave danger having come here," He sighed sadly. "The trackers are too easy to attack before I give the order. I told them to detain Ameyuri as quickly as possible to await trial in Kirigakure. They were reckless. I am sorry." He helped Hanabi get some water from a nearby half-filled cup near the end of the room and helped put it to her lips. "They will ask me to bring you to Kirigakure and extract your eyes. I am not sure if they would accept **__**Chōjūrō**__** as he currently is … but I want to help you and your family. I'll see to it that the child is taken to the village and taken good care of by a good family. He will not be in any danger of being ostracised – they need never know and when the time comes, I'll tell him about his brave father and mother."**_

"_**Thank you." She burst into tears, knowing she was going to die and leave **__**Chōjūrō**__**, that Ameyuri was dead, that she'd be letting outsiders take the Byakugan - betraying her family and was unsure if he'd do as she said. She took a few moments breathe deeply and murmured to the baby. "**__**Chōjūrō**__**, I have failed you and your daddy… I'm so sorry." **_

"_**I have an idea. Of how you can see your son again. I will seal some of your chakra into your eyes and so when it is taken, you can then find a way to see your child."**_

"…" _**Looking at her son, she nodded. **_

"_**Very well then." Tsurugi said…**_

"The procedure went slightly wrong as my leader could only retain her chakra securely into the left eye." Ao continued after relaying the memory. "He took her body down to us by the tree and told us to never mention what we had seen on pain of death and so we took Hanabi's body to the gates of Kirigakure, where I cremated her body before decapitating her head for the Mizukage. The right eye was filled and completely beyond any form of medical repair. Later that day, Tsurugi informed me I was to wield the eye and so the transplant was made. Though I am not certain, I believe he had arranged for a civilian family he knew well to care for the baby and advised them thatwhen the boy was of age, to send him to the academy in case he may seek him."

Chōjūrō left the table and room quickly before Mei could run after him.

Hinata smiled evilly for a second. "And that is why you've had so many problems and arranged to stop the chakra from the Byakugan from entering your body." She laughed slightly at the knowledge how much agony it must have caused him and how much she would have punished him from keeping any part of her away from her son. "You shouldn't have underestimated a mother's love." Hinata then left and to go to her cousin.

The room went deadly quiet and Ao was whimpering quietly at the table. Everyone decided to leave the room quietly to leave him alone with his thoughts and memories of what had happened.

* Ameyuri means 'Apple' in Japanese and as we know from before, Chōjūrō means 'Pear'.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four The Gateway

**Chapter Twenty Four **

After activating her Byakugan beneath her dark shades, she soon found her cousin kneeling on the ground near the entrance to the village. Chōjūrō had clenched fists upon his knees, eyes scrunched tightly in anger and his lips quivering… or maybe he was saying something.

She felt the Mizukage's chakra appears like drops of rain and she appeared a little away from where he was standing. _She doesn't want to disturb him but wants to check he's okay … she really does love him._ That made Hinata smile slightly and made her way to her cousin. _Ao may have lied again but certainly it would be easy to prove if what he was saying was true or not._

As she walked on towards him, she was aware of the chakra from two four-legged creatures; one big and the other small. Her smile grew. "Pakkun-Sama. Akamaru-Sama." She quickly knelt and hugged the two. Akamaru liked his friend whilst Pakkun looked at her quizzically.

"Are you okay? We were on our way back when we smelt you coming this way."

"Ao confessed some things to Chōjūrō and everyone just now," She informed them. "I just want to be there for him now."

Chōjūrō smiled a fanged mouth to her and she respectively asked to stroke his head.

"You may," He said, chuckling. "But please don't tell Kakashi… he'd never let me live it down."

She nodded and gently patted both him and Akamaru on the head. Pakkun smiled blissfully.

"We'll wait her for you three and escort you all back." Pakkun advised, Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Thank you." She then got up and walked towards Chōjūrō. Mei smile seeing Hinata had come and evaporated to an area further away. She had not known Hinata knew where she now was; sitting on the branch of a pear tree just outside the gate.

"Hinata?" He turned his head towards her and wondered if she looked the way his mother might have done…Beautiful, kind, loving and brave? He felt it was safe to say yes.

Hinata simply waved gently and then knelt by his side and stayed there.

"I must seem so selfish and weak…" He spoke quietly yet angrily. The man he had known for years just told him he had killed his father and rejected the last request of a dying woman with a baby… his mother. _And what did I do? _He asked himself. _I left the room so I didn't hit him or say a word. _

"No you aren't. You're strong like her." She said. "Like them both."

Chōjūrō looked at the woman by his side and wanted so very badly for what she said to be true. They were from two different cultures. Her land was a place of warmth and fire, his a land with a history of cold death, wet with blood.

"I'm not sure if I can believe that." He shook his head, still angry. "After all he did, though I still am not convinced it is true due to one small matter, I simply controlled my desire to kill him then and there. I must be a coward."

"You are making him suffer worse by keeping him alive, Hanabi will see to that. She is free now and a part of him. If he tries to do anything she is not happy with, she'll torture him in incredible ways." She felt bad to talk so darkly but it was still true. _The man had taken away her husband and son away from her ... she'd make him pay. _She put an arm around his shoulder he started to cry. It was a bit like having a small part of his mother with him.

On the ground where she had been cremated and where he had been brought into the village as a child, they sat and cried together. Mourning the sad story of a loved one. He sniffed loudly then laughed, taking out from his pocket two hankerchiefs and handing Hinata one, the two dried their eyes. "Some trip you've had, huh?" He said.

"We've both not had the best month." She said giggling and he put his arm around her shoulder too.

"Well, perhaps not all the bad." He said, slightly blushing and Hinata smiled, clearing her throat whilst looking him in the eye and then winking.

He laughed again and told her his biggest secret. "I have loved Mei-Sama from the moment I saw her and she smiled," His blush deepened and Hinata was entranced in his words. "From that day onwards, I promised myself to protect her beautiful smile from all the harms of the world. To guard her and love her with all I am... she must think me a stupid fool." He shook his head smiling and Hinata heard the leaves above them ever so slightly rustle.

"More the opposite, Chōjūrō." Hinata said. "I can understand your feelings though. Even now, I still am not sure why Kakashi has loved me. I am so grateful to him... he saved my soul."

"Mei-Sama saved mine too." Chōjūrō added, nodding. They both shared a smile and without removing their arms stood together.

"The Clan is going to be so curious about you." Hinata said smiling. "I know it will seem strange after so long, but you have a BIG family."

He still found the news strange and shook his head quickly to ensure he wasn't day dreaming. "Will they be upset with me being her son?"

Hinata also shook her head. "Your uncle, my father, may find the idea of her having a child out of wedlock hard but ALL of the family will be happy to see you .. especially our grandfather - The Great Hyuuga Elder."

Chōjūrō adjusted his glasses with his free hand. "He sounds a bit intimidating."

She stiffled a laugh and told him: "No. He used to be very hard but recently, he's become happier. When I was last home and told them of a potential child of hers in Kirigakure ... he was happy."

"Can I invite Mei-Sama to visit them with me?" He asked.

"You can bring home however you want. It's your home too."

Trying to be down-to-earth, Chōjūrō wanted to confess to Hinata something he decided a while ago. "If we are cousins or not, I don't care. Please think of me as your friend and brother."

"I'd like that, Chōjūrō nii-san!" She smiled and together, they started to walk back toward thw waiting pair of hounds, barking and chatting happily.

_Chōjūrō..._ Mei purred his name through her mind and enjoyed the sensation. She dissapeared into the air and nack towards her home.As she reapeared in the hallway, she heard the quiet chatter of people in various rooms of the house and walking up the marble staircase, felt she could no at least sleep soundly knowing her lover was now at peace.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five Harmony?

**Chapter Twenty Five.**

Chōjūrō, Hinata, Pakkun and Akamaru entered the home and following a hasty Akamaru into the dining room, saw everyone chatting over tea and cake. Akamaru went over to Kiba, his tail wagging and Kiba looked amazed.

"What? It went that well, boy? Nice one. Pakkun, how was your girl?"

"A gentleman never discusses the progress of his dates…" He replied but then winked

"He he!" Kiba laughed, gently drumming his hands on the table as a fanfare. Joleen turned her head to the two canines and arched her eyebrows.

"Males…" She muttered, smiling and stirring her coffee with a spoon.

"Sorry Joleen… I'm just happy for them. They deserve to feel as happy as I do with you…" He then turned maroon and the two dogs wheezingly laughed at him.

"Please don't be hard on him," Pakkun asked her. "He's a fool but an honest one."

She laughed at that and talking two biscuits from a plate, leaned towards the dogs and handed them one each. Kiba crossed his arms and was shocked when he received a kiss on the forehead.

"You're no-one's fool, baby. Only mine." She hugged him quickly before Yamato dropped his cup, eyes wide and mouth a jar whilst Suigetsu and Jūgo glared kunai straight at him. The only ones not to react were Shino and Nina, who seemed deeply engrossed in talking. Hinata and Chōjūrō smiled at him, with the light blue haired boy putting up a thumb, winking and a small dazzling light coming from his white, jagged teeth.

However bizarre the atmosphere, he loved the contact, the way she smelt and what she had said. He hugged her back and helped pour her some more coffee. The ANBU and two former missing-nin merely shared a look – a look of 'if he so much as spills the coffee, will cut him up'. They then decided to go and play cards with a bottle of whisky in Jūgo's hand.

"Does anyone know were Mei-Sama is?" Chōjūrō asked and everyone apart from Hinata shook their heads.

"Byakugan." She said gently, removing her glasses and Chōjūrō looked amazed. The veins around her eyes had bulged and darkened… he'd never seen anything like this before. She looked around and then smiling, answered his question. "She's upstairs." She spoke quietly and both of them blushed.

Chōjūrō looked relieved and not wanting too seem like a pervert, strained his mind to think of anexcuse to go. He was as easy to read as a book and Hinata motioned her head towards upstairs whilst she told him her plans.

"I'm going to the library to read for a bit." She had brought with her the copy of Icha Icha and was bursting to read it. "I'll see you all tomorrow." Akamaru and Pakkun followed her out of the room and along the corridor, leaving Joleen and Kiba joking with each other whilst Nina and Shino continued their in-depth conversation. Kiba then picked Nina up bridal style and rushed her away from the dining table and out of the room, Joleen laughing whilst gently slapping him on the head, protesting through her giggles.

The room was now only filled with Shino and Nina's words.

Nina was looking to Shino deeply. She knew things between them were developing quickly and the fact her aunt left them alone together showed she trusted both her and him. A relationship between them would have very deep consequences for both of their countries. Shino also had a clan to care for and although she was the intended future Mizukage, how could she put him second in priorities when her love for him made him a 1st priority?

"I am confident she will say yes, Shino." She said, giving a smile that made a guy felt he'd won something special." But there is is only one way for this to happen and that is for me to go to Konoha with you."

Shino's happy feeling died away. He knew she loved him but how could he make up giver her future, her country and her aunt?

"I cannot do that to you."

"It is my choice to make and I choose us."

"If you do that, your people would feel rejected. My family and country would be more understanding and I know member of my Clan who I'd be happy to make the new leader. Hinata and Kiba would see us very often and I honestly think that given time, your people will accept me."

Nina had some doubts about just **how** accepting her people would be on her choice of future husband. It was only recently that they'd stopped trying to kill her aunt and her, though admittedly this was probably because they gave up trying as Mei was an incredible opponent. Making her aunt Mizukage by the Village Elder had certainly helped Kirigakure have accepted those with special abilities… but Kirigakure still needed a deeper change of heart.

"If they see a gentleman from the Leaf village marry the future heir, they will be afraid you may usurp that position to help Konoha gain power. Especially when Yagura-Sama was in charge here during the time of the 'Bloody Mist' and later was found to have been manipulated by a former Leaf ninja. They do not want history to repeat itself."

"then that makes our solution easier." He affirmed, making Nina slightly confused. She then had an idea what he might have thought about doing and immediately shook her head, though she smiled at him.

"You really are as amazing as I hoped you'd been all those years ago. But no, Konoha is a part of you."

"You're right," He said, nodding. "And no-one will ever take that away from me. However, what's wrong in changing my nationality if it means I could be with you. The Village then would have gained a skill and we strengthen the alliance between Konoha and Kirigakure with our marriage." They both blushed at the word marriage and held hands were they sat.

"I should be the one coming to you, Shino." Nina said and Shino kissed her hand. He shook his head again.

"Nina… no. I think myself a man very who has been very lucky with his situation. I have a loving family, wonderful friends and a good home. I do not have any other wants apart from wanting to be with you. As I cannot lose the things I have already said, my only danger is losing you. I cannot risk that, Nina. You are so special… I won't work without you."

He got down then onto one knee and spoke again. "You are clever, beautiful, skilled, diplomatic and somehow able to accept me for what I am when others only see a type of monster. I want to build my life and dreams around you… around perhaps, our family?" He looked at how slightly shocked at his confession and looked timidly into her beautiful light green eyes. He removed his glasses so she could them for the 1st time and was shocked when she gazed into them, no change across her face, only adoration.

"Nina…please let me love you the best way I can – by being with you always and making you happy every day to the best of my ability. I love you. Tomorrow, will you help me ask Mei-Sama for permission to both court and marry you?"

Nina glowed at the statement and scene, nodding with a big smile. She realised then that Shino could not see her nod and using her free hand, placed a finger under his chin and raised his head so he could see her face.

"Yes."Shino still looked slightly afraid, she could see it in his eyes. "What's wrong, my darling."Chills overloaded his body and he went giddy as she purred the last two words from her mouth so seductively.

"Why do you, the most beautiful woman I've ever known, waste time on a fool like me when you can have anyone you want?" He truly did not know or understand. She said she knew of him and his family, to an extent confessed she admired them and had always seen him in such a good light. This was almost certainly not the case when he had met new people. Even people he'd known most his life ignored him or didn't realise he was present when he saw them.

She smiled. "My aunt and I have had an awful start in life. We both endured many terrible things, our family nearly being wiped out, us constantly being chased and the people of our land wanting our execution. It was only together we survived and when the Village Elder stood up to the discrimination of our land and helped them through that bloody time, he also gave us the chance to prove having a double gengei kenkei was not a thing to hate. My aunt saved this land and I love her way. Do you know how we survived?"

He shook his head.

"When I was six, my aunt found me after I had gone missing from home. Some men had found me and kidnapped me. I still remember them tying me up, carrying me over one of the men's shoulders but stupidly forgetting to gag me… I almost felt sorry for them. I waited until we had stopped and they put me down onto the ground. It was then I performed my 2nd ever lava attack – none of them survived. My aunt found me crying as the lava formed a moat around me and she evaporated into the air, condensed beside me and together we summoned clouds to us and floated in the sky for a while. I still cried. Asking if I was bad. She told me I wasn't...

_"Why am I such a freak?" I demanded of her and she shook her._

_"We are not. We are just different to some people, that is all."_

_"Why do they want to kill us? Why did they kill our family?" I sobbed angrily._

_"They are afraid and rather than thinking for themselves, letting others guide their opinions."_

_"Sheep!" I yelled and she looked at me compassionately._

_"There are others like us, you know." Mei said, raising an eyebrow and gave a grin._

_"Are you going to tell me about the Land of Fire again?" My face must have been a picture because my aunt laughed gently, held me and placing me on her lap, she began my favourite story._

_"In the Land of Fire, there are some Shinobi who not only possess a gengei kinkei, but they willingly opt for it. Some of the clans of the Village Hidden in Leaves are said to possess some special people who through time, have naturally become one with the creatures around them. Of the four Noble Clans of Konoha, one tribe stands out for this unique relationship with nature – The Aburame. Each generation that is born is given the chance for special insects to come and live within them and in exchange, they share each other's talents and gifts. Perfect synergism or co-existence…"_

Shino was stuck in time. In the time and space of the world she created with her words. His family had been a story tale for her since she was a child?

"You father and you became legends as time went. Your father's actions during the war, how you fought to save and protect your village and friends, the bond you have with your team mates, how your father saved you when you fought the Sand's puppet master…" She blushed brightly. It was getting too much for her and Shino then realised how much luckier he had become just now in knowing her.

"Can I kiss you?" He said begging. She helped turn down his jacket and he removed his forehead protector so she could see his face completely. He was so handsome. His hair that had seemed spiky now came down slightly and she nodded, licking her lips. He gently came towards her and their lips touched. It was sweet and caring and as she brought her hands to the sides of his smoothly shaven face, she deepened the kiss into a more passionate one. His arms went gently around her waist and she felt a tear fall from his right eye and feet a tear fall onto the fingers of her left hand. She gently broke the kiss and looked into her his kaleidoscope eyes, seeing hundreds or mirror-images of her.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a sweet whisper that captured his heart.

"I have never been so happy as I am now. Please don't be a dream." He asked brokenly.

"I guess I'll have to prove to you I am not." She grinned and then they resumed the kiss.

* * *

><p>Kiba rushed Joleen into the living room and with a soft sofa safely behind her, placed her down onto it.<p>

"You really are a funny guy, Kiba." Joleen said. Kiba Inuzuka was probably the complete reverse of her own personality. He warm, friendly, outgoing and a bit o a kid at heart whilst she was quite cool, calm, kept herself mostly to herself and usually was on red-alert most of the time in case of trouble.** BUT **he was like a breath of new life to her.

When she met him that time when she saved that child from falling, she saw the way he reacted by doing what he could to save the child too. She appreciated anyone with good instincts for danger and he certainly had that. His appearance interested her. - not the typical prince charming type, not a cutie-boy but a very attractive rough-and-ready kind of guy. That to her is a very attractive feature. His fangs made him look His fangs made him look quite sexy and much to her embarrassment she had an amazing fantasy based around them that made her eyes gleam as she thought it.

When she thought about her brief fling with Itachi in the past, she realised that though he was an rather than a cold-hearted creature, a caring man in nature, just how unlikely a match they would have been in a different time and place.

At the time, he was a part of Akatsuki and was about to battle his brother. She was only sixteen but a very mature sixteen year old. She'd been raised and brought up ANBU rules and regulations – love was not an option for her. Who knew that the Uchiha sensing the end of his life and the soft smile of the konoichi sent to kill him could make feel something again? She certainly hadn't and when she saw him drop his kunai holder, take off his cloak, lay it on the floor and sat on it. Joleen was suspicious and almost said aloud a 'Huh?' as he patted to a patch of the cloak beside him for her to sit onto.

After a few tense moments, Joleen took herself out of an attack posture and still keeping herself alert, found herself joining him. She had no idea why she was doing this, but went with it. If she died, she died. Sitting beside him, he gently leant in and kissed her tenderly. He had never kissed a woman before and the only woman to have kissed him would have been his mother. Joleen held tightly onto the kunai but knew she was okay with what was happening. This was a big risk … but that seemed as good a description of life and love as any too. She kissed him back and he groaned. That noise is one she'd never forget. He then parted from her and affectionately kissed her nose.

"Some things in life can save your soul. Thank you for saving mine," Itachi said, before slowly rising and helping her up from the floor. "I am going to die very soon in a very just way. Your goal will be achieved through the hands of my brother. I now have no regrets. Keep safe, young lady." He kissed her hand, picked up his cloak and then left without glancing back. Later on, Itachi had as he said died by his younger brother's hands. She never regretted what had happened and felt sad he had gone.

"Joleen, are you okay?" He gently stroked her hair and she closed her eyes, smiling at the sensation. This man was the one for her. He was warm, more intimate, more passionate and it made her feel whole. For a long time, she felt a part of her missing and she realised now it was Kiba-shaped. He was naughty, cheeky, adorable yet sexy. Loyal, kind and a loud mouth. They complemented each other perfectly.

"Keep doing that and I'll be more than okay." She said with a wolfish grin coming onto her face, her eyes still closed. She then felt a pair of warm lips on hers and she gave into it, like the warm water of the ocean coming in with the tide over a golden beach. The warmth swept her and all the while he stroked her hair caressingly.

"Stay with me?" She asked, frightened he may pull away but he didn't. He didn't even break the kiss to answer. His free hand took her left hand and held it, squeezing it gently and then locking his fingers with hers. That night they stayed in that room, kissing, caressing and then falling asleep head-to-toe on the sofa there, Kiba's jacket neatly tucked in around Joleen.

* * *

><p>The three man banged the door of the games room, talking loudly as Yamato went to get some glasses and Suigetsu and Jūgo went to the table, where they still found Ao sitting.<p>

"Ao, are you still moping?" Suigetsu slurred, Jūgo sniggering at his comrade's voice.

"I'm ashamed." Ao said angrily. A glass then was slammed in front of him and Ao shot up to see Yamato looking at him, confused.

"Drink with us." He said. Ao shook his head and Jūgo tutted.

"It will honestly make things better." Jūgo said, trying to sound slightly less drunk than he was but failing miserably.

"How?" He demanded from the three men who now pulled chairs at the card table he sat at, watching them down a shot of whisky and refilling their glasses. Yamato then filled the glass in front of Ao and made a suggestion.

"Everyone here is Shinobi, Ao-Sama. You were following your orders. The younger ones are different to men like us. We follow the rules and put aside our preferences as kids. "

"Younger ones." Snorted Suigetsu, Jūgo nodding at his friend's statement.

"I hate him but I agree with Suigetsu." Jūgo added, downing the contents of his glass again and Yamato handed him the bottle.

"You both are … exceptions to the rule." Yamato tactfully said. The two then grinned.

"I'll drink to that." Suigetsu said, laughing and drank his glass empty.

"I appreciate the gesture…"

"No…" Jūgo said shaking his head and now filled glass, spilling half the contents on the table and ignoring it. "You're thinking too much. Forget everything before. Just act now."

Yamato picked Ao's glass and placed it within his right hand. He then took his glass, waited for Suigetsu to refill his and made a toast.

"To the future."

"Future." They murmured and Ao joined in drinking the glass, before coughing its lungs up.

"Ha! You need practice." Jūgo snorted.

"Shut it and refill the glass." Ao said threateningly and Yamato instantly refilled the glass and Suigetsu picked up a pack of cards from the middle of the table and started shuffling.

* * *

><p>Hinata at last was sitting comfortably in a large armchair. She had a glass od red wine and was about to read when a small pug asked her a question.<p>

"What are you reading, Hinata-Sama?" Pakkun asked.

She went nearly purple. _Oh Kami, what do I say? I can't tell him and Akamaru the truth._ She took a moment and thought up an answer, smiling.

"A fairy tale." She said.

Smiling, Pakkun grinned at her. _It's the same cover as the book Kakashi has and refuses to read aloud to me.. so he's been reading fairy tales then? At least it's not filthy then. _He and Akamaru then lay on a thick white rug in front of her, their heads lying on the ground.

"Can you read it out to us please, Hinata-Sama?"_Oh Kami! _She thought and running out of ideas, read it out aloud from where she had left of before.

"'… Oh my! What big hands you have.' Said the older woman opposite the wolf-like man in front of her as she lay in her bed…'"

* * *

><p>Chōjūrō quietly opened Mei's bedroom door to find her sleeping peacefully. He looked at her as she lay in a blue silk pyjamas, the covers having fallen off. Walking in, he put the red rose on her dresser and picking the covers from the floor, placed them gently around her.<p>

_She even smiles in her sleep. _He watched the beautiful smile on her face and kissing her forehead gently, went to leave.

"_Chōjūrō…" _She moaned quietly and he turned his face back to hers - she was still asleep.

"I love you, my darling Mei." He whispered back and not wanting to disturb her, picked the rose from the dresser and put it in a small vase he noticed she had on her bedside table the other night, that incredible night…

He then looked at her once more before leaving, closing the door and only then removing the sword from his back, sat outside her room on a chair, his sword in his hand. _I will guard your beautiful smile, my beautiful Mei… always._

"_I love you too." _Mei whispered with one eye open, before closing it again and dreaming of them both together again.

* * *

><p>Ao watched the two young men who were now sleeping peacefully upon the table they were sitting at. Yamato and he were now talking and the conversation was starting to get very strange.<p>

"And just what are you going to do to stop me, lab rat?" Ao asked, rather amused at the man's refusal to accept his future plans.

"Everything. If you do this, you'll be both unsuccessful and dead." Yamato started at the middle aged man. He only a few hours ago was crying his heart out and now he was talking of revenge?

"I don't think so." Ao said smiling. "You all think you can change things with pretty words and empty actions can change the world, don't you? The will of fire is put out here. It is not everyone's way.. She shamed me, Yamato. Tried to break me. No-one can break me…. Not again."

Yamato wondered to bring up that for the last year that Ao had been at the mercy of a doctor who had been drugging him to manipulate him. He decided to wait before bringing that up.

"You're taking your anger out on the wrong person." He commented. "Threatening a young woman is so low…"

"She is not the innocent flower you all seem to think she is." Ao interjected. He felt tired of all the fakeness some of the Leaf ninja had. "I have felt her anger, her cool, nasty streak… " The more he had seen of Hinata, the more similar he realised they were, deep down. "She knows it too. When she first saw me, the air around her was icy and it felt like a tracker had come and found me. She knew freeing the chakra would cause me some degree of pain and she did with happily. It freed that bitch within me and now I am constantly made to relive every moment of pain she had felt. Every night." His voice was tired and strained, but he was adamant in what he wanted.

"Yamato, I demand a way to be able to look in the mirror again and not feel a failure or weak. She took my dignity by what she did and she must face the consequences."

Yamato realised then that no words would reach him. He was deluded and even now it was hard to tell of he was just lying or actually felt what he said. Maybe he was drunk a little but Yamato saw from his disposition he was actually sober. "Then you must ask your Mizukage and her tomorrow, before she is due to leave If you kill her, I'll kill you. You'll be remembered forever in shame and hatred."

_So be it. _He thought, smiling and drinking another small glass of whiskey.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six Discord

**Chapter Twenty Six **

"How the hell did you manage to break that?" Ao whined as he looked at the antique vase that had been on the small table in front of the games room. "I bought that for the Mizukage upon her coronation and now it's been cleaved in to."

"Do you know how bloody hard it is to cleave brittle china in two with shattering the two halves? You've no fucking appreciation!" Suigetsu said, extremely pissed at the old man's words. "Who the hell does this cry baby think he is anyway?" He then stormed off to his room to get out of the man's way before he cut him in two as well.

_Manage… Marriage. Break… late. Late for Marriage? _The Mizukage was just going past the games room when she heard the yelling and decided to check out things whilst she was there. She saw Suigetsu come out the room and Ao seeing her, smiled and walked towards her.

"Mizukage, I have a proposal for you…"

_Proposal… for me! _Her eyes filled with panic but Ao ignoring the reaction to his words carried on.

"… will you help an old man in granting his wish and give life have some worth again."

_Old… Wish …fish? life… wife? Old fish wife? OLD FISH WIFE?_

The Mizukage smiled and closed her eyes. "Shut up or I'll kill you." She then walked away before he could say anything and went into the dining room to meet with the others.

Ao looked dumbstruck. _What the hell just happened? I didn't even say anything bad! _He sighed and followed her steps towards the dining room. He'd have to make his request there.

* * *

><p>Everyone was deep in conversation as Ao entered the room. The pleasant atmosphere and chatter died when he sat in his chair next to the right of the Mizukage.<p>

"My apologies for misunderstanding you earlier Ao." She said, though unusually she wasn't smiling and seemed solemn. "I believe you wanted to make a request. Please go ahead."

Yamato had obviously warned the group in advance but maybe it was for the best. It would be more likely for the fight to happen if its taken seriously and in order for his plan to work, he needs for their attention to be taken away and this is a great way to do it.

"Mizukage-Sama, no apologies needed. I am sorry I upset you. With your permission, I would like to challenge Lady Hinata to a sparring match. No serious injury or killing involved – it would merely an opportunity to learn on how to use the Byakugan. I have never had the opportunity to learn from another and it's a good opportunity."

The Mizukage looked puzzled. _This is different to the type of fight Yamato told me Ao wanted to have with her… he seems to be hiding something. He apologised too quickly to me then and his attitude feels underhand …I need to see what he is planning._

"Mei-Sama, I accept." Hinata said, smiling brightly.

"We are in a difficult situation … even a sparring match may spread rumours of Leaf and Water Ninja fighting. I think in the future we can do this … but not now."

Ao ground his teeth in frustration. Hinata repeated her acceptance, making Ao feel angry.

"It is fine, Mei-Sama. It's more like a training session. We can make it private so no-one need know except us."

"There's a lot at risk here … think of the treaty and your loved ones…" Mei said and Hinata nodded.

_I have no choice… _Ao thought and taking the knife in front of him he quickly aimed it at Hinata's forehead and threw it. Pakkun leapt from her lap into the air to catch it but was shocked when he didn't see the knife for him to catch in his mouth. For a moment there was silence before Kiba whooped and everyone started to clap, Mei and Chōjūrō 's faces jointly changing from fear to a relaxed smile. Hinata caught Pakkun in her right arm whilst between the fore and middle fingers of her left hand was the knife she caught.

"Damn you!" Ao screamed at her and the clapping stopped. "You think you are so fucking perfect, don't you?" Hinata seemed stunned, using the emptiness within her to not be angry.

"No," She replied. "I hate myself for wanting what you want too." Hinata then stared at him and their eyes shared not hatred but a focus that meant death. "You have insulted my family, my friends, my home … you deserve to die. I am happy you have suffered so much and so wish I could free you from the pain." An unnatural smile came across her lips and she bit her bottom one. "I have to live with knowing I feel exactly the same way you do… you already have your revenge."

"Hyuuga," He said it with a chilling laugh. Both Kiba and Shino leapt at him - not to attack him but to keep him in place in case he charged at her. "Be a big girl and stop hiding behind your words … your friends…" He gestured to the two men by his side. "Meet me and then come at me with all you have."

"Mei-Sama," Hinata said. "I think we both want this. But I do not want the treaty over it. What would you suggest?"

The Mizukage thought hard for a moment and then an idea came to her … but perhaps not a good one as it could cause Hinata later problems.

"As it stands, this is an international issue. If it were a domestic one, things would be different…" She trailed the sentence off to leave everyone to their own conclusions.

"Are you saying she becomes a Kiri-nin?" Jūgo asked. Mei-Sama shrugged her shoulders as he nodded.

Ao grinned crazily, just as Suigetsu entered the room and seeing the commotion, raised an eyebrow. Sitting next to Jugo, he asked what was going on.

"Ao tried to Hinata just now ad it seems they both want a piece of each other."

"Holy shit, you could have ran to have gotten me! Damn, I nearly missed out. So, what's the decision then. You both going to have it out with each other.

Just as Hinata had said "Yes", Chōjūrō said "No. at the same time. They looked at each other, the same concerned look on each other's faces.

"When the tests come back, though I do actually believe Ao-Sama," Chōjūrō said. "If it proves we are cousins, I will fight him, Hinata."

"But you can't…" Hinata said, astounded and scared. "Your mother's chakra is within him. If he dies, so will your mother."

Ao couldn't talk, move or act. His mind tried to absorb the thing that had just happened. _Not my son…_ a small voice within him cried and he shook at the presence of it. Shino and Kiba watched him closely, anticipating if he was going to move, attack or simply sit and shake there in his chair.

"I accept." Ao said smiling. _I will make you pay for every moment you made me relive your pathetic memories in my head and for every scream you made me utter, you'll hear from your son. _

"I admit, it won't be the same as killing that Hyuuga whore there but your death will still sweet Chōjūrō."

Chōjūrō smiled, his sharp teeth showing and folding his arms against his chest proudly. "Words are so boring. Let's quickly discuss where and when we do this and meet again then. Mei-Sama?"

Mei looked like her heart had been extracted and she felt pale and sick. Her eyes lost their shine but as any good leader would do, she stayed strong and nodded. "We will arrange a match this Friday, in the tournament tower near the main town." It meant she could keep them under a close eye and keep her military on red alert. Something felt still a little sinister about this situation. She needed time to find out its source.

Ao nodded, his face at peace. He closed his eyes and let the sobbing sounds of the female entity within him calm him as if listening to the sound of rain. _I promise you Hanabi, the girl will join your son too. Her blood and eyes will be mine… just as yours were mine too. _

* * *

><p>The Mizukage fingered the scroll, twirling it in her hands like a baton as she waited again for the younger people to come into her office. When she asked Chōjūrō and Hinata if they wanted the results given to them in private, they said no. The past had been kept hidden from them for too long and why not share news with those closest to you?<p>

Everyone came in, including Yamato, Suigetsu, Jūgo and Pakkun. They are all came and sat in front of Mei's desk. She instead of sitting behind the desk, she sat on top of it . She looked down at the scroll before handing it to the two family members with blue hair.

"You are cousins." She said with a semi-smile. _If they were not cousins, _Chōjūrō_ would not have to fight as he would have no claim to wish for vengeance._

Hinata took her cousins hand and squeezed it in hers. The room was quiet as everyone was thinking the same way.

"Damn it!" Yelled Suigetsu, sliding back his chair as he stood up and pointed a finger at the two blues in front of Mei.. "How can you guys put up with Ao's shit? "Why don't you all say 'Fuck you' and just go and be a family?" Jūgo grinned at the outburst from his psychopathic friend.

"Suigetsu…" He said slightly proud of the guy for once and as Suigetsu sat down, Joleen smiled. She then asked Mei a question.

"Mei-Sama, I would like your permission to revive my sister and if she wishes to stay here, I'd like to pick her guards with your guidance, is that okay?" She looked at Yamato and winked at him as he nodded. "I don't think she'd be happy in Konoha and to be honest, she been in Kirigakure for so long now she must think of it as home. She better with people who know her ways."

"Me!" Yelled Suigetsu and Jūgo, before glaring at each other. Mei smile grew at the scene and she said "Both of you would be good candidates, though Jugo, you are not a member of this village, you can do as you wish."

"I'll do it." They both answered in unison and began to fight. Suigetsu taking out his sword and trying to cut off Jūgo's limbs one by one but promptly being punched through the wall of the Mizukage's Office.

"Whoops!" Said Jūgo, blushing. Mei smiled and said it was okay and not to worry about it. Suigetsu then entered into the room through the hole in the wall and the two laughed at what had happened.

* * *

><p>"Ao-Sama, you did well."<p>

"We both wanted revenge on this tragedy that's become Kirigakure." Ao added to the man in front of him. They were standing beside the hospital where they had arranged to meet.

"Will everything be ready?" He asked.

"Yes, Kiri-Sama."

"When they captured my Kirra…" He spoke angrily. "… They really had no idea what trouble they have created for themselves. If only the Hokage hadn't appeared I could have crept up on them undetected…"

"We'll get her back for you. As long as we stick to the plan and our timing isn't off… we will save this village from disaster."


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven Thursday

**Chapter Twenty Seven **

**8:15 am: Konoha…**

Darui, the New Leader of the Land of Lightning decided to take the time to walk with Kakashi back to Konoha. The training had been hard work but through it they had just learnt from the most amazing teacher of lightning jitsu the ultimate lightning technique – the 'Destiny Blitz' jitsu. Named after its creator, she was respected and feared by those of every nation.

Destiny would not just teach anyone. All those who sought her wisdom and tutorage had to prove themselves by beating her in a contest in which all five elements of jitsu could be used… and she knew all five. What shocked both Darui and Kakashi was just how young she was… she was seventeen. The match had been difficult but thanks to Kakashi's Sharingan, a stale mate was achieved and the beautiful blonde warrior woman, nearly 6 foot tall and wearing a brown armour-plating bodice with matching skirt and boots, was happy.

"_You are the first to have managed to place in a situation where I have not won. Congratulations, Kakashi-Sama. I will grant you my services to teach you and as the Raikage ensured you were prepared well and brought you here by himself alone, I will allow him to stay." _

She was a truly awe-inspiring mentor, worthy of the journey to the highest mountain in Kumogakure. No-one could have taught him the range and breadth of lightning jitsu so quickly and expertly. Kakashi felt he had learned much more than jitsu from her. So much so he invited her to his hopeful-to-come wedding.

It seemed a quick journey back to Konoha took place and Darui decided to take the opportunity to say hello to Naruto.

"I better let you do that alone … under the circumstances." Kakashi said. Darui nodded.

"I am sorry… I find it so hard to remember you two are not on good terms." He smiled handsomely and as he placed his hand behind his head and grinned, a young konoichi who had just come from the flower shop and saw him had stars shining in her eyes; hands clung to her face, big smile … and promptly fainted onto the ground.

Darui looked extremely confused, his hand still where he had put it. He sniffed his arm pit and then shook his head. "Well, I smell okay. Why did she do that?"

Kakashi grinned at how modest Darui was and grinning at him behind his mask, told him. "I don't think the Raikage realises just how magnetic a person he is. She found you very attractive and became over excited."

"Oh." Darui said, still looking confused and putting his arm down quickly asked Kakashi. "What should I do? I hope she's okay. It didn't mean to hurt her." He then proceeded to walk to the pretty lady who had fallen down, seeing she was carrying a large bunch of tulips. He wasn't one for things like plants but he did like colourful and bright flowers.

"Miss?" He then knelt down, trying to help her up from the ground, holding onto the small bouquet so it did not fall. "Miss? Are you okay? I am so sorry…"

The petit blonde opened her eyes to not only see a handsome tanned man holding her to him but he also held in his open arm flowers. She giggled and grinning kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

"Whoa." Darui said with a smile, totally surprised but loving the sensation. "My name is Darui… what's yours?"

"Ino." She said smiling and putting one arm around his neck.

"Do you live nearby? With your permission can I see you home?

"Sure… but I warn you, my father will be there."

"That must be nice…" He started to walk with her and handing her the flowers, offered her his arm which she accepted and looped hers through his. She showed him the way and the two talked as they walked.

Kakashi froze on the spot … _what is going on at the moment? Is it mating season or something for this generation of Shinobi? _... Getting a very visual image of Hinata from a few nights ago in his head, he then smiled and decided to head to his home to shower, change and then go to the Hyuuga Clan estate.

**9:05am: Kirigakure…**

The Ayiti Princesse, the Kirigakure Village Elder's heir and granddaughter had arrived just outside the main gates. News had spread to her from the remote islands just off the mainland of the Water country of rebellion and trouble to come.

She dismounted her beautiful companion, a light-grey thorough-bred horse with angelic wings called Nuage. Ayiti made a gentle clicking noise from her mouth and Nuage followed her, walked up beside her and they entered the village walking side-by-side. People seemed to be acting normally but certainly, there was a strange feeling in her village. Nuage whinnied in fear and Ayiti immediately came to her aid and help calm her, gently putting her arm around her neck and stroking her face softly. Nuage calmed under her friend's soft touch and Ayiti looked in the direction Nuage had done, to see a large statue of what looked like a snake-woman.

Ayiti patted Nuage on her back gently and the beautiful horse headed off in the direction of the Great Village Elder's home. The lady waited for her companion to have gone and then went up to the statue and examined it closely. The woman who some may call a monster looked incredibly beautiful and for a moment Ayiti lost track of time. Her horse detested snakes and for as long as she could remember, had never known Nuage to hate anything apart from them.

She heard two men talking from behind the statue and from the tones of their voices, recognised one of the men in question. She paused a while and listened.

"… Trust them?"

"They seem okay to me, why do you always want to fuck things up for us with you reckless need to break things apart?" Jūgo's voice was raised and she then heard a small growl from the other person.

"I like to split things in two, it's my way." The man's voice sounded light, almost care free.

"You want this girl, right?" Jūgo said, with a sigh.

"Yeah. Why not?" The guy answered.

"Then why don't you wait for Joleen to do her thing without kidnapping her or forcing her because she's going to do it anyway?"

"Tell me, what do you think of dog boy? Are you happy with her being his bitch? Don't you kind of want better for her? At the moment, she's too into the love thing to see she's making a mistake. We have to save her from that. Tonight, we'll free her from a stupid mistake."

"Shit," Jūgo said with a hard, evil chuckle. "You want them both… both sisters."

"Sisters should stay together…"

Ayiti had no idea how this Joleen lady was or who the man wanting to kidnap her was … but the other voice, it had to be Jūgo. But what was he doing Kirigakure? She had not seen him since that time during the war and his reappearance here could not be a good thing. Ayiti decided to wait for the men to stop talking and leave as they would most certainly see her move from where she stood. After 10 minutes listening to the two men argue heatedly, she heard them reach a stale mate in their conversation and walk away, back towards where the prisoners after they had been released live.

She decided to immediately walk to the Mizukage's Office to report what she had seen … she will see her grandfather and Nuage later. This was seriously important…

**9:30am – Mizukage's Residence…**

Joleen woke up to see she had spent most of the night on the couch in the main living room and the sight of Kiba's socked foot to her right hand side. Akamaru was there, sitting in front of them, bright eyed, his tail wagging and gave a quick wink to the Konoichi.

She laughed softly and sat up, carefully removing the Kiba's jacket and stepping over him so as not to wake, landed gently on the floor. Joleen gasped with a smile as a pair of hands grabbed her from behind and she was pulled towards (to what she thought was) the Inuzuka Leader.

"Good morning gorgeous." He said gruffly, his eyes still closed but having a brilliant smile on upon his face.

"I thought you were asleep." She said quietly, not moving away from the embrace.

"You smell too lovely… it's as if I can smell every move you make now." He now sat up and held her lightly to his chest, nuzzling her neck and making her giggle.

Hinata then came into the room with Pakkun, before stopping dead in her tracks, mouth open, eyes wide and quickly turning on her heels and out of the exit. Joleen however hadn't noticed and although Kiba briefly smell Hinata nearby, he was having too much fun…

"How could you have been embarrassment by that, of all people?" Pakkun teased the indigo beauty as they walked now to the entrance way of the house. She couldn't answer him.

**10:30am: Mizukage's Office… **

"I see…" Mei said, nodding at the young woman who just gave a very interesting report. "The man you saw talking with Jūgo is a former Kiri-nin, more recently an Akatsuki member and then a missing-nin. His name is Suigetsu."

_Suigetsu-Sama … _She remembered him now. The way he hacked her team-mates limbs and then cleaved then in two, right in front of her. She was only fresh out of the academy and on her 1st mission. Baby sitting a civilian's four children whilst she had to go to work. They didn't know that the woman's family happened to possess at that time from her husband the sword Kiba, one that would then be handed to the next 'Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist'.

She remembered a young boy, around her and her team mate's ages. He'd managed to escape their knife attacks by turning his body into water and first of all, closing the door of the sleeping children's nursery, returned to the bound and gagged newly fledged Kiri-nin. Suigetsu took his time and hacking off both boy's arms and then legs, the blood going everywhere. She remembered the sicken glee on the murder's face as he went about waiting for them to be on the brink of bleeding them to death before hacking them in two around the waist.

Whilst he was attacking them, she managed to free her hands and sadly was too late to save her friends. However, she did manage to save the sword.

She remembered how happy Suigetsu looked when he saw her stand, her arms and legs now free, the gag removed from her mouth. _"I always like saving the best to last…" _He tried to lunge an attack at her but failed to realise how power a Genjitsu specialist she was. She had him trapped in a world of his own fantasy, when he would not leave quickly. She let him fantasise about her giving him the sword and letting him kill her softly and painfully.

During this time, her Nuage came to the door and taking the prisoner, placed him on her back. It was then the Military Police arrived at the civilian's home after 4 guardsmen were found dead and hidden near the entrance to the village and a hunter-nun tracked the killer there. They were disgusted when they saw how young the boy was and Nuage helped the police in taking him into custody. She then took away the Genjitsu and smiled slightly as she heard the boy scream in anger…

The Princesse looked directly into the Mizukage's eyes – Mei saw the control within them and slight hatred at the name of the man that she has just spoken.

"I have met him once."

"The two have been working closely together for many years. They have a strange sort of like-hate partnership between them. This information is extremely useful. Your Highness has not just saved those girls but also the peace treaty … the lady Joleen is a Leaf ANBU member who just after her birth was taken to Orochimaru to be experimented upon."

"Mizukage-Sama, I would like to help prevent these men from carrying out their plans."

"I understand." Mei smiled; she knew the Princess's story well. It was sadly one of many that in the past were as common and multiple as rain drops in a storm. She glanced to Chōjūrō who nodded at her with a smile and went to her side. "With you permission, I would like you to meet Joleen and the rest of the leaf ninja at my house… is this acceptable with you?"

"Yes." The Ayiti Princesse had no need to hesitate or deviate … there would be blood soon spilt and it would not be hers or any innocents … it would only be Suigetsu. It would be his turn to feel her smiling sweetly at him whilst she dismembered him, bit by bit.

**11:30am: The Hyuuga Estate…**

"Uh?" A big question mark and exclamation mark seemed to process themselves through Neji's mind.

_Maybe this was not such a good idea._ Kakashi thought as he knelt on the floor of the Hyuuga Clan's main living room, though it was so large and empty it felt more like a vacant hall. Well, empty apart from himself in his white suit, the two Clan leaders… and Hinata's father. Hiashi seemed slightly peeved at the man in the white suit, asking them for permission to marry his daughter.

"Forgive me, Kakashi-Sensei," Hanabi began. "But aren't you a little…"

"… **Old** for Hinata." Her father ended. "Besides, it was our intention that the Hokage be her suitor. His position and her affections for him cannot be disputed."

Kakashi could not believe the way in which this man lied to him. They all knew what Naruto had tried to do to Hinata because of how her feelings had changed … thank Kami they did not know that reason was due to him.

"Hiashi –Sami, I want to prove to you three, Hinata and her family … everyone that I love your daughter and will do all I can prove my worth to you." Hiashi burst into a cool spout of laughter and Neji looked at Hanabi and the two shared a blank expression … they had no idea that Kakashi loved Hinata.

"Hatake-Sama," Hiashi spoke, still smiling after his burst of laughter. "I hate to sound harsh, but your father became the disgrace of our village. You have indeed become an incredible shinobi, worthy of so many wonderful and great things … but you cannot have Hinata."

Kakashi looked cool, not letting the insult to his father's memory get to him. He smiled at Hiashi and began to talk again.

"Naruto and I will have a match tomorrow. He intends to take Hinata as his if he should win. If I have your permission to carry on with this fight, I will do so with your feelings in mind. If she does not want me, she does not have to be with me. Hiashi, Neji, Hanabi… I am in love with your beautiful Hinata. It has taken time for my feelings to come to the surface as I could not risk hurting Hinata when I too felt she loved Naruto. Times have changed now. I dare to risk my heart and life for her… do you accept me to carry on with this duel? If so, know she will be under no obligation to anyone. I just want her happiness."

Hiashi arched an eyebrow at the man in his 30's. He was a clearly over a decade older than his daughter but it seemed he spoke truly. Kakashi did not rise to the bait when he insulted the memory of the White Fang, Kakashi's father. Naruto would not have shown the same control.

Hiashi turned to the two clan leaders, who now looked to him.

"She is our sister, Hiashi-Sama. You are her father. This must be your choice. Just know your decision will have our backing."

Hiashi thought for a moment, thinking of his own meeting with his wife's father to ask permission to marry her. He smiled at the memory and just how hard a meeting it was. His father-in-law showed no mercy and he was never more serious about any decision than he had upon wanting to marry that beautiful blue-haired goddess.

"I accept your terms. If you beat Naruto and she accepts you, I will stand by her decision. But if you fail in your match, Naruto will marry her."

Kakashi bowed his head to the ground to show his happiness and acceptance of their decision.

"Thank you." He said.

"Er, Kakashi-Sensei… please don't bow." Neji said, looking uncomfortable. "It feels too strange."

Kakashi apologised and as he rose, had a circumspect grin on his face which even through his mask could be shown through the outline of the material.

**12:25pm: Mizukage's Residence…**

Joleen laughed at the idea of Suigetsu and Jūgo trying to kidnap and Suigetsu wanting both her and her sister. Kiba looked psychotic and Mei was happy that the rouse mission set for Suigetsu and Jūgo to protect the statue both this afternoon and evening was accepted by them. How could even they refuse a mission that would put them in the perfect spot to help them in their plan and as they had been doing it for the last few days, they would not be suspicious.

"Princesse Ayiti, I am so appreciative you warned me about those jackasses. The next question is what should we do next?"

"Leave me to deal with Suigetsu." Answered Ayiti. Her voice was strong with conviction and Mei nodded in agreement at her words.

"Your Highness, Kirigakure royalty, for you to attack Suigetsu would be the best situation." Mei answered and Nina simply nodded grinning wickedly. She knew just her lethal an opponent the Princesse could be – they were at the academy together and fought side-by-side on many occasions.

"Then I will deal with Jūgo." Joleen answered, the two women nodding.

"I think you should revive your sister as we agreed." Mei said seriously and the shinobi around her looked curiously at her. "I know it will seem strange but this might be the best way to test everyone's loyalty. Better we know our enemy now than later."

"My sister could make things very difficult for us." Joleen said. "The fight we will have could become dangerous if it indeed becomes three against two."

"Who said you two would be going without us?" Kiba voiced angrily. "You are not going to be in any danger whilst I have breath."

The ANBU konoichi patted her man on the arm and he blushed. "We can take care of ourselves, Kiba. But I love your words very much." The sharp features on his face softened and trying hard to keep serious, had to shake the smile from his face.

"As a Leaf ANBU, your life politically is very important to the treaty," Yamato stated. "I agree that her highness and you have us near, though I admit I enjoy watching you two kicking the idiotic pairs' butts."

Joleen smiled and the Princesse laughed lightly. Nina then added more to the conversation.

"To ensure the treaty is not affected in anyway, we should say Kiri-nin only fight Suigetsu and the Leaf to fight Jūgo."

"Nina-Sama," Ayiti responded. "You must not enter this fight. You are going to be the next Mizukage and as such must not waste themselves on such a fight."

"Your Highness is the future Village Elder…" Nina said with a smile and gesture so elegant Shino sighed.

"Touché." Ayiti said grinning and the two former comrades winked at each other.

"Mei-Sama," Shino asked the Mizukage. "Would you allow me the opportunity to track the two missing-nin? I hope you don't mind but I have already placed insects upon Ao and am awaiting a report from them at 4:00pm."

"Though I prefer you asking in advance before you spy on a member of this village, I do agree with what you did and plan to do."

"I apologise Mei-Sama and thank you for understanding me."

"With your permission Mizukage-Sama," Ayiti queried. "May I stay here until tonight? If that … man is not due to come here then it would be best I'm not tempted to go after him myself."

"Your Highness is very welcome here." Mei replied warmly. "Now, let us eat and discuss the match for tomorrow."

"Match?" The Ayiti Princesse asked and Mei proceeded to inform her of what had happened that past year and of the recent week's events…

**3:15pm: Outside Kirigakure Prison… **

Doctor Kiri had been walking through the streets until he came up to the building where he felt his lover's chakra reside in. _Please be patient Kirra… I will come and get you as soon as I can. I swear. _He felt a familiar grip on his shoulder and smiled, turning to see the Byakugan bearing man in front of him.

"Ao-Sama, you are looking well. Preparing for tomorrow?" He sneeringly asked. Ao merely looked at him, a soft curl about the corners of his mouth and took his moment … oh, how he had been waiting to tell the sucker this. The bitch he loved … this was going to be fantastic.

"Oh yes. Almost as much as I have been for this moment." Kiri looked at him hard.

"What do you mean?" He then snorted a chuckle. "Are you going to kill me?"

"No…" Ao said, the lips making now a small smile but his eyes showing danger. ".. I'm just going to give you some advice."

"I don't need it." The doctor said, about to walk away but his attention became caught as the former tracker-nin spoke to him.

"She had another lover Doctor Kiri … Kuro."

"Liar." He said turning and speaking calmly. "He hasn't even met Kirra. If they had met, I'd have known about it."

"What? With your chakra sensing rain?" Ao tutted and walked to bridge the gap Kiri had made between them when he had moved away. "Kuro is a hunter-nin. He has ways to evade your pathetically common technique."Kiri face adopted a snarl which made Ao feel extremely satisfied. He watched the doctor's face start to contort.

"I do not believe you."

"You know I am telling you the truth. Didn't you notice over the last year that Kirra seemed to have time away from Kirigakure around the same time he had 'secret missions' to go on when no other tracker-nins had been assigned on it with him or one of their own for quite some time?"

Kiri seemed frozen to the spot as he listened to more words from Ao. "She drugged me for almost a year and tried to use me as a toy in their own pathetic attempt of revolution… I almost feel sorry for her. She had no idea that she was just being used by him just as a tool."

Kiri then slowly smiled, cocking his head slightly to one side. "Ao-Sama, are you sure this isn't a bit of revenge your trying to carry out here, making me the tool you use to punish the woman who in effect, tortured you?" Kirra's drugs had certainly made Ao infirmed for considerable periods of time. She did a good job as to make sure no one caught her injecting him with the subtlest traces of chemicals so no one could appear on any test results and yet be potent enough to be effective.

"Perhaps," Ao replied before turning away and saying. "Perhaps not, Doctor Kiri." He then left the man to stand there whilst he walked away and towards the Mizukage's home. Kirra truly had turned him into a docile zombie without him being able to do anything, leaving Hanabi to be able to pray upon his weakness and raiding his mind with pain. He knew pay back was coming to her now and again, a feeling of sweet peace washed over him.

**5:45pm: The streets of Kirigakure…**

The group of shinobi had agreed that they should proceed with their plan earlier than was scheduled to the knowledge of Suigetsu and Jūgo. The element of surprise then would be with the two Konoichi. Shino had informed the Mizukage of Ao's secret meetings with Doctor Kiri and this greatly surprised her.

"_They are going to try and start a war again…" Mei said within the safely locked study in her home, as __Chōjūrō__ nodded with his arms folded._

"_Yes, using Hinata and me as bait to distract them. This would make sense. Ao apologising so much and then showing some classic signs of hatred… it's a means to an end and killing two birds with one stone: revenge against my mother and a great way to start an attack when the military are most likely to be stretched the most."_

"_It might be best to force their hands and use the element of surprise. Firstly, we should end the battle with Suigetsu and Jūgo quickly. Let's leave the house at around 5:00pm and at that time I will go to my Office to send out the word that the match between Ao and __Chōjūrō__ will begin first thing tomorrow morning…"_

The two konoichi walked up to the guards around the statuesque figure in front of them. Ayiti had placed a Kiri ANBU mask on, as had Joleen.

"Good evening." Joleen said to Suigetsu and Jūgo, looking at the mask wearing shinobi and laughing.

"Is it fancy dress night tonight, Joleen?" Suigetsu smirked. Ayiti did not react to the killer who just spoke. She remained calm, in control and ready to pounce when needed.

"No." She said, cocking her head to one side as casually as she could. Looking at the statue, she started to change. Her skin became silver, her hair ash white and eyes black. She hovered slightly in the air. Suigetsu and Jūgo both looked shocked and tried to talk to her.

"Wait!" Yelled Jūgo "we need Yamato here to cage her. She'll get loose…"

The Mizukage had sent word quietly to all of the town's people to remain within their homes until they saw a red butterfly hovering outside their windows. Everyone was in their positions and waited for the sound of laughter.

Joleen gently laughed and it sounded like sunshine would do if it had a voice. The sky seemed to lighten at the sound and the grey statue near the two men started to crack. As the laughter got louder, the quicker the cracks deeped and very quickly, Momoiro's scaly tail slammed through the shell of her prison.

"Joleen!" Momoiro's voice was raspy, quiet but angry. She quickly looked around seeing her sister, the Princess and the two men hissed loudly. "How disssssapointing…." She muttered. "… I've no choicccce Joleen but to jjjoing you." Looking slightly taken a back, Joleen looked at her sibling quizzically, watching her slide to her side against the two men.

"Excuse me, Momoiro boot I was the one who did that to you…"

"Doessssssn't matter at the moment," she nodded her to the former Akatsuki males. "They need to be taken out by ussss firssssst."

Joleen was very mistrustful of the woman who had killed their mother and kidnapped her to be a lab rat, so she took some steps to the side, away from Momoiro and towards Ayiti.

"Why are you so eager to help us beat these men before we resolve our differences?" Joleen asked and Momoiro liked the air with her tongue, smiling and enjoying the taste of fresh air.

"No-one makesssss me their whore." Momoiro simply answered and Joleen accepted that answer … for now.

"Ladies, two-on-one is exactly my kind of fight..." Suigetsu said, pushing Jūgo aside as he went towards the sisters but was stopped when he heard a voice. A very familiar voice.

"Suigetsu-Sama … I'm the one for you in this fight." He then saw the woman from his dreams and his eyes bulged, mouth bursting into a grin and then licked his lips.

"Oh…" Suigetsu stared at her with maniacal intent, straight into the eyes of the light-hair haired konoichi_. Oh, how she had tortured him with such a beautiful Genjitsu that he thought it was real… until she had taken it away from him and by then he was almost imprisoned. Thank Kami I can fight on my feet. Finally, I'll get to her scream for me for real. At last! _He felt the world go red as he walked towards her and started to engage her with his sword, thrusting and lunging it at her torso. She fought back hard but_ …_

"Sui?" Jūgo called out to his team mate who had just frozen to the spot, drooling as he kept the large grin on his face with his mouth slightly open. "Sui!"

He was about to shake his friend from the powerful Genjitsu when he was stopped by an attack from Momoiro's tail, trying to strike at his head.

He looked impressed by the medusa-looking woman in front of him, the banshee-konoichi floating by her side. His skin started to darken and develop scales and using an excessively large right arm, picked Momoiro by her tail and swung her through the air and then let her go. Joleen quickly scooped her sister as best she could in her arms and safely brought her to the ground. Before trying to focus a scream at him. He dodged the sound attack almost easily and tried hard to swing at her, but she easily dodged the slow attacks by swooping through the large gaps he left in the air. He then saw a pattern to her attack and just as he was about to clip the side of her abdomen, he felt something warm and wet hit his eyes. He cried out in anger and rubbed the eyes, Joleen and Momoiro laughing at him.

_What just happened? _Jūgo wondered when he then saw out the corner of his eye a young man with purple tattoos in black grin and call out something.

"Good boy, Akamaru."

Jūgo growled and upon seeing the men, was set to run at them when Nina put her arms around the man and the dog, and then evaporated away with them.

Jūgo was angry, but realising the konoichi had stopped their attack get too his comrade. He saw him merely standing there whilst Ayiti was walking away upon seeing him approach, smiling with satisfaction, with Suigetsu sword upon her back.

He shook Suigetsu's shoulders with the more normal looking arm of his and with Suigetsu suddenly coming round and now safely out of the Genjitsu, he examined him. Suigetsu looked dazed, and somewhat pissed at what she had done to him. Princesse Ayiti had cut off his both his forearms and stolen his sword, he felt the comfortable weight if it on his back now gone and looked at her in her blood—stained clothing, the hilt of the sword showing above her head. He then began to curse her.

"Damn you, bitch. With or without my hands, I'm going to get you." He tried to snarl at her but found he could not. _How come_? He thought briefly but began an assault of words at her.

She enjoyed every moment of anger coming from him, watching the blood flow sweetly from him and onto the floor. When he paused for breath, she took her opportunity to really enjoy herself… _he hasn't realised, has he? _She thought, laughing to herself.

"How are you going to get me?" She asked, savouring every moment of this

"I'll bite your head off." He snapped and Ayiti laughed hard.

"But you have no teeth… I have your teeth." She then took from a blood-stained pocket a set of sharp, jagged teeth. Suigetsu quickly opened his mouth so Jūgo could explore it for him. Jūgo tried not to laugh but did so anyway, nodding.

"She's right, Sui. She got you good, huh?"

"But I don't understand how she did this so quickly…"

"Sui… you've been out for a while. She obviously learnt to work quick."

"Any way, shall we leave this asylum of freaks and I'll get my sword back after I've got my arms and teeth sorted out."

"But what about the konoichi?" Jūgo asked whilst pointing at the two women he was fighting. "I can't just leave without giving them a decent fight, can I?

_Mmmm, he knowssss how to pleasssse a girl. _Thought Momoiro carefully.

"I'll come with you, Jūgo." Momoiro said and Joleen dropped to the ground. Surprised at the effect her words had on her baby sister, she then addressed her. "Don't worry, sssiiissss. We'll meet again. We have a sssscore to sssettle."

She then slithered to the two men, ushering then onto her back and somewhat confused, they obliged and the three quickly sped through the village with a thing noticing them along the way.

She really is a snake in the grass, huh?" Kiba joked and Joleen groaned, going to him and kissing him gently.

"You did a good job with Akamaru then." She said smiling proudly at him.

"Ah, it was nothing." He said with one hand behind his head whilst the other patted his best friend Akamaru on the hand. "It was a piss of piss**, really**."


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight Later that Evening

_For everyone who has been so patient in reading this story, I want to thank you. It will soon be over in the next few chapters but I just hope you have enjoyed it. Many thanks from anoldfan xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Eight **

A large sky became quickly filled with hundreds of beautiful red butterflies, flying through the mist and approaching every home within Kirigakure. The villagers upon seeing threw open their doors and windows. The people went onto the streets at such a beautiful sight, children chasing after them and men and women looking at them happily.

Nina looked at her people – they were so happy. Everyone was safe and the day's plan had gone very well.

"I am so envious of you" She spoke softly into Shino's ear, making him quiver.

"How could someone as lovely as you be envious of me? You saved Kiba and Hinata from potential danger… I owe you so much."

"Your intelligence helped us knew what was happening, helped us in finding Hinata and Naruto that day and look at how my people are now." She pointed to several couples who were using the pretty sight of the colourful winged insects to embrace each other and the sound of children laughing filled the air. "I'd rather have a gift like your than spitting lava, evaporating and making steam like mine."

"I love everything that makes you the woman you are," Shino said and taking from his jacket a small box, gave it to hear. Taking it she, she smiled at him curiously before quickly opening it. Inside were diamond tear drop earrings and a matching necklace. She gasped. "Can I help you put the necklace on?"

"Yes." She said smoothly and sexily, making Shino slightly lose his concentration. Taking a second to calm himself, he took the necklace from the box, moved behind her, gently placed it around the front of her neck and fastened the clasp. He turned around, seeing her look as beautiful with them as he had imagined. She still wore her hair in a bun and was now wearing a black velvet long sleeved top with a balcony neck line. Her short skirt was made of the same material and her boots were black leather. The necklace seemed to help soften the look and when she put in each earring, he also gasped.

"I have never seen anything as beautiful as you." He said. A red butterfly then came and landed on the wedding finger on her left hand, gently opening and closing its wings for around 10-20 seconds before leaving them both. Shino blushed as Nina giggled.

"Shino…" She said teasingly and Shino shrugged.

"That was their idea to do that." He said, unable to stop a laugh.

"So they like me too. Huh?"

"Oh yes." He said, nodding cutely. "They really want us to be together…. I know they would also like our children to have the same relationship with them that I do."

"Really?" She said, interested in this topic. "So, could someone like me have a relationship with them too?"

Shino grinned. "You already do. They think you are like their queen. All of the insects regard you as precious to them… more so than any other person I've ever known … including my family."

Nina looked as the butterflies, enjoying the atmosphere of the people around them, formed various shapes and images, making the crowds cheer happily. As they left, they formed a heart shape, swept over the whole of the village and then left for their natural habitat until they were needed again.

During this time, a few things happened…

Chōjūrō went to his Mei-Sama and having the chance talk to her without others present as they made their way away from the main village and towards her home, made his request to her.

"Mei-Sama, I love you so very much. I am not confident that I will be able to defeat Ao. I will not kill him; he should be given a fair trial and you to decide his fate, not me. He is very skilled and…"

"Shh." Mei pressed her finger to his lips to stop him from saying more. She spoke as she gently removed the finger from his lips to moving her hand to caress his jaw. "You will beat him, Chōjūrō. I believe in you so much."

He closed his eyes at her touch and his cheeks went rose red. He licked his lips and slowly opening his eyes and looking into hers, tried to continue.

"… If I do not survive the match, I have a very selfish request to make of you. Will you marry me?" Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. Her caress stopped but her hand remained upon his soft, smooth, shaven face.

"You would marry me?" She said half-disbelieving and Chōjūrō's eyes looked worried.

"Of course… who wouldn't want t marry you?"

"Many wouldn't…" She looked sad and as she trailed off the sentence, he kissed her gently.

"Any man would be lying if they said they did not think you beautiful, kind or strong. You are perfect, Mei-Sama."

A tear fell from her right eye and he caught it with his left fore-finger, touching her cheek bone and making her sigh.

"Many would criticise you and me if we did this…"

"Do you care?" He asked honestly. If she did, then he would leave her so she could true happiness but …

"I love our people… but I also love you and Nina. You two are so important to me."

"Make me you husband, Mei-Sama." He spoke beseechingly to her and another tear joined the last. He smiled at her emotion and gently leant in and kissed it away with his lips. "Let me kiss all the pain and tears away from you."

"I will marry you in upon the next 'Big Rain Festival'." Mei said. She had loved and lost, though truly not loved as much as she had done with this man. His heart was pure, strong and true. No corruption or willingness to usurp her was in his spirit and she loved for that.

"That is thing worth fighting for." He said grinning before kissing Mei so passionately she groaned into the movement. The two quickly heading back towards her home and quickly shutting the door.

In addition to this…

Joleen sat upon Akamaru as he moved around the ton so she could best see the butterflies and Kiba walked proudly beside them.

"Kiba, why won't you let me ride you?"

"What?" he said, shocked and smiling. Joleen winked at him and he laughed.

"I guess I've never been asked by anyone that question." He shook his head smiling and then barking at Akamaru, the white dog suddenly stopped, sitting back slowly so Joleen could easily get off without falling.

"Jump on." He said, lowing his back and slightly squatting. Joleen laughed heavily at the sight of Kiba looking like he was about to pass wind from his butt. "Come on now, I don't bite."

Joleen gently climbed onto his back and found not only comfortable but warm. She flung her arms around his shoulders and enjoying the contact, he began to walk, Akamaru panting and wagging his tail before sniffing the air and running off in a different direction.

Whilst…

Hinata and Pakkun sat at a small café beside the main crowd, who were amazed by the glorious sight of the butterflies.

"Hinata-Sama … when do human females go into heat?"

"So-sorry Pakkun-Sama." Hinata queried, slightly confused and a bit shocked at the question.

"Well, you see female canines go into heat 2/3 times a year and I just wanted to work out how long it'd be for Kakashi and you to have a litter." Hinata smiled and slightly giggled, going red. Pakkun merely cocked his cute pug face to one side before asking.

"What's so funny?" He was actually serious about his question and reason for asking and so, Hinata cleared her throat and answered him.

"Human females will menstruate once a month…"

"ONCE A MONTH! Oh Kami! That explains were humans are so obsessed with sex… blimie!" He was really amazed by this answer. "So, how long does it take for a female to give birth?"

"About 9-10 months." Hinata stirred her tea and her spoon but upon seeing the look on Pakkun's face, she nearly dropped it.

"9-10 months? Seriously?"

She nodded and Pakkun eyes felt like they were going into spam.

"I though 2-3 months for the female canines was bad enough … but 9-10 months. That explains were the human females I've met complain so much about pregnancy." Pakkun nodded in realisation and Hinata, giving him a knowing look, gave him a biscuit from the plate in front of her. He sat in the chair opposite her and so as not to seen condescending, she put the biscuit onto a small china plate and placed it in front of him.

"Thank you." He said before gently licking it into his mouth.

"You're welcome, Pakkun-Sama. So, when is she due?"

"About…!" Oh Kami, she guessed. "How did you know, Hinata-Sama?"

Hinata shrugged and took a sip from her cup.

"I guessed, that was it. But isn't it a bit soon for her to… know she's pregnant?"

"No." Pakkun said honestly.

"But you only did it last… Oh!" said Hinata, smiling. "Kakashi didn't know about your personal trip here when he came, huh?" Pakkun grinned and laughed wolfishly, making Hinata smile and wink at him. "Are you happy with the situation?"

"Yes," Pakkun said proudly. "But Akamaru is a bit worried about us having to leave them both halfway through their pregnancies."

Hinata then dropped the cup, spilling it over the table but neither her or Pakkun acknowledging it.

"Oh boy. Kiba surely knows how to make this work…"

"He doesn't know yet," Pakkun informed her. "Akamaru didn't want to hurt his best friend by making him chose to let him stay in Kirigakure or go to Konoha with him. So he hasn't said anything yet, though I think he has to or he'll miss seeing his girl and kids again.

"We'll make this work out for both of you Pakkun…" Hinata grinned at him, looking at the table and quickly gathering napkins from her jacket to clean up the tea. "… Congratulations!"

Yamato then spotted then at the table and pulling up a chair, took some tissues from his jacket and helped to clean.

"How are you both doing?" Yamato said, looking at the cheerful faces.

"Just told Hinata I'm going to be a dad." Pakkun said, smiling. Yamato slightly shuddered as he helped clear the remains of the tea and after being served and ordering them all more tea, forced a smile at the pug.

"Congratulations, Pakkun-Sama." He said and when his tea arrived, he drank some.

"Oh, and Akamaru too. The next step will be knowing which girl is having whose puppies, though." Yamato then dropped his tea, Hinata's jaw dropping and as Pakkun has closed his eyes to give them his biggest grin, missed their reactions. "Guess will have to wait another month to find out."

"No more bedtime stories for those two."Hinata muttered as she asked the waitress for more tissues and set about helping to clean the table again, whilst Yamato gawped like a fish gasping for air.

Later that evening…

Everyone found their way home and the Mizukage and Nina had a request to make of each other.

"Mei-Sama," Nina said, holding Shino's hand. "Would you give Shino the right to court me and if things go well, agree to marry here." Mei beamed proudly at the couple and nodded. Nina hugged her aunt tightly and Shino looked beyond happy.

"I also have a request to make of you, Nina." Mei was nervous. This was really going to test their relationship. "When things have calmed down within our country…" Mei seemed for the 1st time at a loss for the right words. Chōjūrō placed his arm onto the small of her back and continued the request for her.

"Nina-Sama," he bowed low to the heiress who looked a little taken a back. "I love your aunt; more than a man like me should permit themselves. If I survive tomorrow, would give your consent for me to marry her upon the next 'Big Rain Festival'?"

"Well," she said, crossing her arms and pouting slightly. "That could prove problematic, Chōjūrō… who will marry Shino, me, you and my aunt together?" The crushed look on Chōjūrō's face dissolved into disbelief and Mei started squealing in happiness.

Chōjūrō started to laugh and said. "We'll find a way, Nina-Sama."

"I think you can drop the 'Sama' now … Uncle." She said with a raised eyebrow, making Shino wrap his arms around her from behind and kiss her on the top of her head. They four smiled at each other and as the women hugged each other, the men shook hands.

Joleen looked at Kiba, winked and then sighing joked. "Ah, when will it be my turn, Kiba-Sama?"

"When we get home." Kiba said grinning. Joleen shrieked so loudly that both Kiba and Akamaru whined in pain.

"Sorry!" She said, laughing.

"So he should be!" Yelled Yamato.

"Brother, please don't be so hard. You know Kiba would have asked your permission too…"

Yamato smiled and looked at his young friend. "He already did, Joleen.2

"The ring is being made for you back in Konoha." Kiba said, grinning. "Though I can't marry you until I have another gift for you."

"Akamaru barked proudly and Kiba looked at him confusedly.

"Sorry Akamaru?" Akamaru barked and Kiba nearly fell onto the floor in shock, however Joleen caught him and he started to cry with laughter as she helped him up.

"Kami… I'm a god father!" He exclaimed, and Akamaru came up to him and placing his paws on Kiba's chest, licked his face. Akamaru then whined and as Kiba hugged him, he asked him.

"Are you sure, boy?"

Akamaru barked happily again before putting all four paws back onto the floor.

"Well then," Kiba then went down onto one knee in front of his Joleen. She looked bemused but had a smile upon her lips. "In my family, we propose when we give our intended a special nin-ken, ninja dog of their own. In one month's time, Akamaru is going to be a daddy and has asked me make a request of you but only if you are truly happy with it. Would accept to raise one of the pups when they are born and in doing so, accept me?"

"Yes." She said, calmly, happily and with conviction.

The room was filled with what seemed happy couples everywhere. Hinata shared a look with Yamato and the Ayiti Princess, who looking around the room, shrugged and smiled. "Love. Know if I am ever to find it, I need to find a man who adores horses and cats. See you soon, Hinata-Sama."

"Your Highness." Hinata said bowing to the leaving Konoichi, Yamato eyes perfectly round and enlarged. _A cat person…?_ He rushed after the Princess and bowing towards her, asked her to escort her home.

"You may." She said, slightly indifferent but amused at the affect she had upon the Leaf ANBU member as he nearly tripped up over his own feet to race to walk calmly by her side. Hinata smiled at him and Pakkun nudged her right shin.

"Are you okay with all this …" He said, looking at the almost hyperactively happy atmosphere around him.

"Not only are my two oldest best friends and cousin are going to get married but perhaps my newest canine and oldest canine best friends are going to be fathers … how could I not be happy?"

Pakkun rubbed her shin affectionately and together they went closer to the circle of friends and joined in the party-like atmosphere. They had an amazing dinner and prepared to wake up early the next day.

Meanwhile…

Ao chose not to go back to the Mizukage's home … instead he returned to a different place. A tree house that was situated in a most hidden and difficult spot within the mountains that surrounded the village. Once he had climbed up into it, he retraced his steps over the place where he had seen Hanabi hold her baby and the spot where he killed her partner.

He picked up from the floor a still new-looking wooden rattle and sat on the floor. _I am going to sleep well tonight, Hanabi. If you trouble my dreams this night I will kill the boy now and not wait for the morning. _He then went over to the dusty bed she once lay in and slept peacefully for the 1st time in almost a year.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine Friday's Fights

_Nearly 2,500 wonderful readers have kindly read this story and I am beyond words…thank you._

_After this chapter, I will write two more. One for the stories conclusion and the last an epilogue as kindly requested by the wonderful SS._

_Happy Reading, anoldfan xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Nine **

For the 12th time in the early hours of the morning, Kakashi woke up. He decided to just get up and prepare as his mind was not going to let him rest. He had slept in his mask and clothes from having over done it in practice the night before. Darui was shown around the village properly by Ino and her father before going to the Kage suite in the main hotel of Konoha.

Kakashi's home resembled more of a log cabin, basic perhaps but clean, organised and comfortable. He did not have many possessions accept for the pictures of his former team mates, his students and a secret one of Team 8, the squad Hinata was in. Looking at the three children with their Kurenai Sensei, he smiled and compared it to his team. His team had a rather happy Sakura, sharing his grin. Naruto looked fairly upbeat and Sasuke had a pout. It made him smile and then looking at Team 8's picture … he saw the strong bonds between that squad.

Kurenai looked like a proud mother, with her children around her. Hinata looked so pretty and bashful, Shino serious and Kiba a bit goofy … but they looked like a family. His picture of his team mates truly looked like those of his team with Kakashi as Sasuke and Naruto as Obito. Sakura and Rin, though medical ninja, had their differences in their ways. Rin was always supportive and kind toward Obito whilst Sakura regulaly beat Naruto up. Hinata was more like Rin, he decided. Kiba and Obito did share commonness and perhaps Shino's cool, collected approach to things was like his way too.

Putting the pictures back upon his bedside table, he got up from the white sheets of his bed and after pulling open the curtains, seeing the still dark sky outside, went to wash and re-dress.

Before long, he knew he would have to go. It was nearly 5:00am and Naruto would be waiting for him at the tournament building, the one which is used for the Chuunin examination fights, at 7:00am. He walked out of his home, stopping by the memorial stone along the way. He traced the name of his friend Obito with his left fore-finger and smiled in memory of the young man who had changed his life for the better.

"Obito," He said, his eyes taking note of every single mark that was made the mallet that carved his name onto that stone. "Am I doing the right thing? I love her, but am I making her life worse? When I think about how you felt about Rin and even though at first she did not return your affections, she did truly love and care for you. Am I a fool for loving a girl who maybe is just trying to be kind to spare an old man's feelings?"

"Kakashi, she loves you."

Kakashi's eyes bulged and then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He leapt into the air and when he landed he darted around on the spot, looking for a ghost or attacker.

"Iruka…" Kakashi said, slightly blushing embarrassed by his reaction. Iruka merely smiled at his friend and continued.

"From what I have heard, she is truly in love with the man who loves her 'so easily' as she does him… much to Naruto's aggravation."

Kakashi nodded, still embarrassed but appreciated Iruka's words.

"By the way," Iruka said, folding his arms. "Shouldn't you be at the arena by now?"

Kakashi looked at the lightening sky. His face froze and with his one eye showing due to the forehead protector covering his Sharingan had bulged as he clasped his friends shoulder with both of his hands.

"What?" He said.

"It's 6:50am… you should go."

"Damn it!" Kakashi yelled and fled towards the Tournament Building, Iruka smiling happily … It was actually 6:00am but he didn't want Kakashi to be late. ^_^

The panicky Shinobi quickly reached the meeting place. A line of people were patiently waiting to enter the main entrance and as he walked slowly towards the sideway gate for fighters to enter the arena, he saw nearly everyone had come. The Hyuuga Clan sat in the front row and around them, the whole of Konoha seemed to be there. He called himself as he walked into the main arena and composed himself. Darui waved from his seat and pointed to Ino. Kakashi waved and smiled to them before walking towards the centre.

It was now 6:30am and for the first time in many years, he was early and it felt uncomfortable. He took out his book and started to read, 15 minutes later, there was a sudden orange flash which whizzed past Kakashi and Naruto was standing right in front of him. Seeing Kakashi reading, he tried to knock the book out of his hand but was stopped by Kakashi clenching his arm, his eyes still on the book.

"Kakashi-Sensei..." Naruto said, sneering at his former teacher.

"Hokage-Sama…." He said, coolly.

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN." The loud voice of Tsunande announced from the stands and Naruto flew at Kakashi.

Kakashi saw the sudden movement and jumped to the left side, avoiding the attack.

Naruto snarled and threw a right fist towards the white-grey haired man. Kakashi ducked down and flipped Naruto's legs out from under him.

The Hokage turned in the air as he was about to fall and cart wheeled away from his Sensei.

"Not bad." He said and making the needed hand signals created over a 100 clones. In unison they screamed and ran for him. Kakashi disappeared into a puff of smoke and reappeared behind the real Naruto.

He tapped him on the shoulder, Naruto turned and Kakashi punched him in the face.

With his nose bleeding, Naruto spat the blood running into his mouth at Kakashi. But Kakashi then punched him in the stomach with a Chidori.

"You're holding back." Kakashi stated, seeing Naruto laugh.

The Chidori didn't send Naruto flying backwards… his chakra merely formed a hand which caught the ball of electricity and then pushed it back towards Kakashi.

Kakashi was blown backwards with his own attack, and he landed hard upon his back. His abdomen severely burnt and scolded, but he jumped up.

"I won't lose." Kakashi announced and Naruto scowled.

"Dirty old men like you will never win!" He screamed back and all 100 version of him, with orange chakra clouds around their bodies rushed at him, all with kunai in their hands.

This is the moment … Kakashi thought and spreading his arms wide and building the chakra within him, unleashed his attack. "Destiny Blitz Jitsu!"

The sky filled with thunder clouds and quickly unleashed 100's of thunderbolts, striking each Naruto and filling the air with popping noise and a yell.

"What?" Naruto said as the attack continued and as his clones were now all gone, all thunderbolts now rained on him.

The element of surprise gone, Naruto's chakra protected him and he smiled wickedly at Kakashi.

"Nice trick." He said.

The Hokage changed into his full 6 path's mode, his clothes shining white and an orange fire of chakra came from him. He flew at Kakashi again, who had suddenly disappeared again.

"Substitution jitsu?" Naruto questioned, looking around. A hand burst through the ground, grabbed an ankle and pushed Naruto under to his shoulders.

Naruto burst from the ground, earth flying everywhere. He was angry now.

"Sneaky old man…" He yelled and summoning two clones had them hold Kakashi in place whilst he punched him in the face repeatedly.

"You…" SMACK. "… Took …" SMACK. "… My…" SMACK.

Kakashi yelled and thrust both of his fists simultaneously into the clones' heads. They poofed into the air and Kakashi shoved Naruto to the ground.

"SHE LOVED YOU!" He screamed into Naruto's face. The Kage looked at him, confused.

"How could you not have loved her back as easily as SHE DID YOU?"

Naruto lay stunned at the question … he had no answer.

"After the War, I realised just how much more I felt for her than as a Sensei. But knowing she loved you, I backed off. I WANTED YOU AND HER TO BE HAPPY… but you just HURT HER."

"LIAR!" Naruto said. "I never hurt her."

"IDIOT!" Kakashi yelled and turned away from the dangerous man in front of him. Yes, it was a risk but he couldn't look at him. "She would have been yours if you had just showed her love. But you didn't."

"Enough!" Screamed Naruto and taking one of his father's legendary kunai, threw it at his old teacher.

Kakashi deflected the intended attack easily with the kunai his sensei had given him, Naruto's father.

"You throw your father's kunai at his student? How sick!" Kakashi looked so pissed.

"Sick? You had a teenager, you dirty old man!" He yelled and Hiashi who sat nearby winced.

"I have only ever loved a woman who loved me back and we did NOTHING until she was of age and ready. YOU TRIED TO RAE HER! All she wanted in the past was your love… and you couldn't give it. When she moved on from you, you tried to force her to love you again. AND YOU CALL ME SICK!"

Naruto whimpered on the ground, his teeth clenched and eyes closed.

"I'll NEVER give up on her."

"Then you don't love her, Naruto." Kakashi answered quietly and Naruto's eyes shot open. "I let her go for a long time, knowing she loved you and only you. You chose other things apart from her. I only chose her happiness and safety, above my own."

Hiashi's clenched fists eased slightly, though ironically Tsume Inuzuka and Shibi Aburame looked extremely angry. Kiba's mum had squeezed her handkerchief so tightly around her hand that she drew blood. Shino's father let out a small growl when Naruto said Kakashi had 'been' with Hinata.

"Don't trick me, Sensei." Naruto warned and standing up leapt again at his teacher.

Kakashi frowned and looking at Naruto, wished he didn't have to do this. He made hand signs and slamming his hand hard into the ground in front of him yelled out.

"Wood release: Prison."

Trees shot from the ground and encircled the Kage, the trunks twisting together at the top to seal it. As this happened, he then did more signs and placing an open palm towards the trees, spoke.

"Ice release: Ice chamber."

Snow and ice shot from his hand and he froze the trees in front of him. The people gasped and gaped at the sight of these rare forms of jitsu being performed.

"How did he do this?" Ino gaped, her arms frozen at her sides. Darui put his warm, large hand upon hers and advised her.

"Kakashi went to seek advanced training… from Destiny Blitz herself."

Ino gawked and faced her handsome companion. "That's incredible! They saw she knows every jitsu ever created and dared to be used."

"Well, it is very true she does… and is a real slave driver."

"Raikage-Sama… you've met her?" Ino asked, her face now warmer from his touch and she smiled at him.

"Yes, he let me accompany him there and she let me see him and her train. She even kindly taught me a few things…"

"Really?" She said, slightly jealous.

"Only some fire and water jitsu… I couldn't learn everything they covered in the amount of time and rate they went through things." He put his free hand behind his head, his eyes closed and lips smiling. _H's a very modest man, I like that. Oh, and sexy to boot!_

"Raikage –Sama, I am very impressed." She put her other hand now upon his and leant into his shoulder. He was touched by the gesture and kissing the top of her head, watched what was now happening.

The ice ridden trees were shattered across the arena spectacularly and a shivering Naruto walked over to him, his eyes angry and shivering uncontrollable.

"Y-you…" He tried to lunge again but his temperature had dropped incredibly low. The spirits within him felt ill and hard to help their young friend. They used their chakra to help give him the warm energy to survive the freezing prison he was in. It took nearly all their energy to keep him alive … but he still was.

"Hokage – Sama, I had to push you to you limit. I will warm you immediately."

Kakashi made a hand sign and called.

"Fire Jitsu: Flame thrower." He cast from his mouth a steady stream of fire and heating the ground around Naruto, could hear the chattering of his teeth stop and a small sigh come from his mouth.

Kakashi stopped the jitsu and seeing Naruto recovering, went onto his knees and bowed.

"I am so sorry Naruto for hurting you. You are my student and I care about you. I had no idea you still liked Lady Hinata, but I DO love her. Do you give me your permission to ask her to marry me? If she refuses, I will leave her alone."

Naruto looked like he had a bad taste in his mouth and looking at his teacher offered him his hand.

"Kakashi sensei, go and marry your Lady. I will perform the ceremony… if you both accept that? I would not have given her up to anyone else." He said sadly but knew it was right. He did love Hinata but perhaps not as much as this man.

Kakashi took his hand and Naruto helped him to stand. The crowd cheered and the two shook hands.

"Hurt her and I will 'Beast Ball' you." Naruto said with a smile quietly. Kakashi smiled and nodded as the noise of the people became mind-blowingly loud with cheering.

* * *

><p>Chōjūrō had been waiting for nearly an hour and Ao had shown himself. He was about to leave when he heard him.<p>

Ao walked slowly, casually into the arena as nearly all of Kirigakure watched them. The village Elder, Mei, Nina and Shino were sitting within the Mizukage's balcony and awaiting what was to happen next. Hinata and Pakkun sat close to the front of the arena.

"I'm impressed you came, Chōjūrō." Ao said, very relaxed.

"Ao-Sama, you are late." He stated and Ao smiled apologetically.

"My apologies, I was delayed for a while… listening to the sobs of your mother within me."

Chōjūrō eyes flashed with hatred but he refused to be baited.

"I suggest we begin when Mei-Sama gives the order." Chōjūrō said, even in speech and collectedly.

"Agreed." Ao said smiling and the two looked towards their Mizukage. Chōjūrō looked serious yet calm, Ao looked happy and care free. Mei nodded to the men and with that, a loud horn was blown and the fight began.

Chōjūrō took from behind his sword and spoke to it quietly.

"Hiramekarei., we stand before the man responsible for the deaths of my father and mother. Even now her spirit was being tortured by him. Hiramekarei., you have been by my side and supported me. You've helped me gain the love of the woman I have always adored. I now want to prove my worth to you. Today, I will not fail you or her. Put your faith in me and we will avenge their deaths and the man who left the sword Kiba without his master."

Hiramekarei. Shone brightly and smiling, Chōjūrō pointed the sword at the older male.

"Ao-Sama, when you are ready…"

"Humph." Ao uttered. "Even now you are so polite… why?"

"Everyone deserves respect." Ao's lips quivered at Chōjūrō's words. _Is this man for real? What a weakling. _An echo sounded through his head and made him hold his hands to his ears. _Bitch. You had to get involved. Now see the consequences…_

"Byakugan!" Ao yelled, veins popping around his eyes.

Chōjūrō waited for the old man to attack. His legs were spread wide, the sword a shining rectangle of wavy blue chakra. Ao smiled.

The hunter-nin knew the blue haired man would not simply lunge at him. He was still quick and agile enough to deflect a head-on attack. The boy also would not be tempted into doing such a stupid move either.

He took out a series of small, pointed blades and quickly sent them flying through the air, aimed at the boy's major arteries.

Chōjūrō merely smiled and he quickly hit at each blade in turn and sent them back towards Ao. _Well, he isn't Shisui Uchiha but he's not bad, Hanabi._

"Please," Chōjūrō asked. "Don't make me do this."

"Fool." Ao said, spitting the word out. He easily took each blade out of the air and placed them back with his pouch.

Seeing he'd have to force the fight, he used the Byakugan to calculate a weak spot … Chōjūrō's arms. His sword was heavy and he could see the chakra draining from where the man was holding it.

He lunged at the boy and attempted to stab the weak points. Chōjūrō leapt into the air and suddenly there appeared twenty Chōjūrō's weilding Hiramekarei.

"Chakra sensing rain" Cried out the blue-clothed old man. It hit Chōjūrō hard and affected his already poor vision. Ao then sensed the real Chōjūrō's location and taking a kunai, stabbed him as he landed.

Chōjūrō smiled, bleeding from the wound to his shoulder. "You're getting shabby, Ao." He said.

Ao felt the tip of a kunai aimed at the back of his the neck, above the third thoracic vertebra or bone). _A blind spot? Ao thought. _Hanabi laughed at the man's inexperience.

"My cousin taught me some useful things." Chōjūrō said again. "If you ask me to stop this, I will."

"Damn your attitude." Ao yelled angrily at him. He grabbed the kunai stuck in Chōjūrō's arm and twisted it, enjoying the man's reaction to the pain as he scrunched up his face.

Chōjūrō refused to put the blade into Ao's weak spot. Instead, he dropped the Kunai and backed away, letting the kunai Ao held tightly come away from his shoulder.

The rain was pouring hard still and as the handle became slightly slippery, he grabbed his Hiramekarei tighter. Again, he used both hands and let his chakra bleed into the blade.

"Ao-Sama, I am Chōjūrō Ringo. The proud son of Ameyuri Ringo and Hanabi Hyuuga. You killed my father and tortured my mother… prepare yourself."

Ao threw the kunai at Chōjūrō but the impact didn't even seem to be felt by him. The kunai stuck in his thigh, he then closed the gap between them instantly.

"Hiramekarei Unleashed". The bandages around the sword flew away from the blade and from the two holes on either side of the blade, it began to change shape. The bandages lassoed Ao's arms and legs, forcing him onto his back. The chakra seemed to grow and grow.

"Ao…" Chōjūrō repeated. "This is your last chance. Tell me to stop and I will."

"You arrogant man." Ao yelled before the sword grew almost white and travelling down the bandages, shot through his body.

Both Chōjūrō and Ao yelled together, the bright light consuming them both. Ao started to foam at the mouth whilst Chōjūrō pushed all the chakra he had into his sword.

The light spilled from around them and into the crowd around them like moon beams. Hinata looked scared and amazed. Pakkun sat on her lap, trying to cover his eyes with his paws.

"What's going on?" He asked her.

Up in the Mizukage's box, Nina asked Shino the same question. Shino looked sad and worried.

"He's using his chakra to combine it with both his sword and Ao. It's like surgery. Removing all the bad, evil things with the blade and replacing it with the goodness in himself."

"He turned Hiramekarei into a form of scalpel?"

Shino nodded and looked as the bright light began to gently fade.

During the time Chōjūrō had linked himself with Ao, he felt his mother. He wanted to give into the love he felt within her and stay there, but that would help o-one and just be selfish. After cutting away the hatred built within Ao's mind over the years, he let the man go in peace.

Chōjūrō fell onto his backside, exhausted and his sword lay across his lap. He stroked the blade with a smile and said "Thank you, Hiramekarei." The sword lit blue again gently before returning to normal, the bandages lying still, though loosely around Ao's arms and legs.

"You have nice intentions, Chōjūrō." Ao said, getting up slowly from his back and now standing, looking down at the man. "You have heart but you really are weak."

Taking a single blade out of his pouch, he aimed at the man's heart but suddenly, the arm dropped the blade. Ao screamed loudly and grabbing his head went onto his knees.

"Make it stop!" He begged, and continuing to scream, light began to bleed out through his ears.

"Ao-Sama," Chōjūrō uttered quietly before taking his time to stand up. He hated seeing those in pain.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Ao begged again, starting to cry blood from both eyes.

"Ao-Sama … I'm not doing it… my mother is."

"NO!" Ao yelled, shaking his heads, blood flowing hard from eyes, ears and nose. "NO!"

"Her will is her own, Ao-Sama. If you let her come to me, perhaps we can make it stop."

Ao looked at the man and laughed hard.

"So, you're not so weak after all."

Chōjūrō smiled. "I learnt from the best, Ao-Sama. Now, give me back my mother you son of a bitch."

Ao laughed hard. "Never."

His right eye ball then exploded and he screamed in agony.

Chōjūrō flinched, somewhat peeved at Ao's stubbornness.

"I can only save you now, Ao-Sama. And if you do not accept it, I will force it upon you."

"GO TO HELL!" Ao screeched and the left eye went BANG. Blood now was everywhere and blinded, he traced the empty sockets of his eyes with his bloody hands. He whimpered in terrible pain and screaming in anguish.

"I hope you forgive me one day, Ao-Sama." Chōjūrō said solemnly and seriously. He looked at Hiramekarei and as he nodded to the sword, it flashed blue again. The bandages tightened around Ao's arms and legs again and the scared man now shook in terror.

A light yellow chakra flowed from Ao's body, along the bandages, through Hiramekarei's blade and handle, ending in entering the baby blue haired shinobi's body.

The yellow and blue of his own chakra shone turquoise and light green simultaneously. Mei looked both shocked and curious.

Down below, Hinata smiled as she activated her Byakugan and saw her aunt's chakra unite with her cousins. "He did it Pakkun. She is now with him."

When the chakra flow had ceased, Hiramekarei released the blood stained bandages from around Ao and flicking the blood away, wound themselves back around its blade. He put the sword back upon his back and went to where the terrified blind man stood.

Ao was grabbing for anything in the empty air near him when he felt Chōjūrō's hands. He yelped and flinched away but Chōjūrō held the hands securely and without too much force.

"Let me guide you." He said and the scared tracker-nin nodded. He had no choice but at last, he felt more himself than he had been. The crowd were stunned. Too emotional and in shock to acknowledge the end of the fight.

Mei saw the kindness in her lover's eyes and standing, ordered the medical ninja there to good take care of Ao and to treat him in her home. She gave the order for only herself and the medical ninja to be present at the time of treatment and looking respectfully to the crowd, announced the fight was over. Mei then leapt from the box to the ground and asking Ao to give her his hand, did so.

Chōjūrō looked at his future bride and felt he heart skip a beat. And the feeling of pride from a different part of him. He smiled meekly, looking at the bloody state of himself and the awkwardness of what he had done to her former bodyguard.

"Ao-Sama?" She said quietly and seeing Ao nod quickly, helped him to medical help and towards her home. She looked back at her future husband and smiled meekly back.

Pakkun leapt down from Hinata's lap. "I think its okay to see him now."

Hinata then ran to her cousin after Ao had been collected by Mei and embraced him, to hear a small "Ow!" come from him. She saw the shoulder and the kunai still embedded within his thigh and immediately began to treat him. She gently took out the blade and taking out some cream from her pocket, applied it to the wounds.

"The pain's gone?" he said astonished and Hinata smiled at him.

"This is a family remedy." She said, putting the tiny pot in his hand and looking into his eyes, smiled. "It really worked." Chōjūrō nodded.

"You should thank my mother, Hiramekarei … and the best teacher the Hyuuga Clan ever produced." Chōjūrō said beaming at her and the two cousins were suddenly joined by a swirl of mist and the appearance of Shino and Nina.


	30. Chapter Thirty Sad and Happy Ends

_Sorry this took so long to write but I wanted to make sure this was done properly. Wishing you happiness and thanking you, anoldfan xxx_

**Chapter Thirty. **

_Why isn't he here?_ Kiri had been waiting for the signal from Ao for over half an hour and nothing had happened. He knew time was running out and that in order to save Kirra, he had to go and get here now.

Kiri fled from the meeting place, a small bench near the prison and concentrating his chakra closely as he ran, he blended into the background without a trace. His camouflage technique had meant that as well as saving Shinobi during the way without the enemy seeing him; it also meant he could get into places unseen.

Easily avoiding the military shinobi and stealing a set of keys without being noticed, he worked hard to concentrate on her chakra pattern and followed it. He went up the spiral stair case for 2 floors and then sped along a long corridor. He past several other cells along the way and when he felt her nearby, he halted quickly.

"Kirra?" He asked quietly but urgently.

"Kiri?" She questioned in disbelief.

"Yes, it's me. Are you alright? I'm getting you out of here."

"I cannot leave." She sounded dispirited and very unlike her normal self.

"I am not leaving you here, love." He said and he heard a small laugh from the other side of the door and now very worried, he took the keys and tried each one in the lock. Upon the fourth key, he heard the lock click and he opened her door.

She was bound to a high-backed wooden chair with metal straps which secured here there around the neck, wrists and ankles. The skin on her face and the bare flesh of her arms that he could see was severely scolded and looked distorted. He knew it would permanently scar her for life.

"How do I look?" She asked, slightly sarcastically.

"Not bad." He said and she laughed again but louder.

"I'm getting you out of here. And then you can help me find Kuro."

She waited patiently for him to find the keys to unlock the metal straps of her chair and once he had done so she smiled at him. She lifted her arms from the chair and Kiri helped her up, leaving the keys in the lock of the right arm rest. Kirra looked into his face, smiling whilst he did his best to look at her without pity.

"Kiri…" She said lightly, pushing her face towards his and he did his best to not shirk away.

"Yes." He said, closing his tightly shut.

"… You're a bad liar." He opened his eyes too late as he heard the jingle of keys and the slight pain of a cut across his throat. He gasped for breath as he grabbed his throat and dropped to his knees.

"You found about Kuro and me, didn't you?"

Kiri gasped for breath, staring at her in shock.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said and squatting down so she could look him in the face to watch him die, she kept talking. "You were a very good man to me, Kiri. If I was a different kind of Shinobi, we could have really gone far."

Kiri then collapsed on the floor, his body convulsing as he gasped for air like a fish out of water. She then stood up and looked at him. The looks on his face as he glanced fearfully at her inflamed, swollen face made him start to shake and coke on his blood.

"I know I am not beautiful." She said smiling, looking deeply into his horror-filled eyes. "But you should have known better than to lie to me." She then saw the body convulse, and then slowly ebb into small fits of twitching and soon Kiri passed away.

"Now, that Kekei Genkai bitch is going to get some payback." She then tossed the keys in her hand in the air and caught them again. "Time to get Kuro…"

* * *

><p>It was night time and the sky was filled with thick mist. It hung heavily over the entire Kirigakure village and people chose to stay at home so the cold, wet air would not chill them as they walked. In her home, the Mizukage was sitting with her family and friends, talking about their wedding ceremonies.<p>

The proposals each couple had made were done independent of each other and it has to be mentioned how they went about it...

* * *

><p>Shino took Nina to a field just far enough away from the mists of the village. It was filled with wild flowers and a nearby stream. Across the sky, were bright white clouds and a brilliantly blue sky. They sat and talked whilst they eat from two pre-prepared beano boxes that Shino had brought for them. As they ate, she saw thousand's of different butterflies, different colours and species flying together and around them. They then soared into the sky and separated into different groups according to their colours.<p>

The red butterflies formed a heart and below them, in alternating colours, was spelt out the words: "Tsume-Sama, will you marry me?"

She smiled and manipulating the fluffy clouds in the sky, spelt out her reply.

"Yes, Aburame-Sama."

She winked at him and as he helped her put down her beano box by removing it from her lap, he then removed his jacket and glasses and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Kiba had been out walking with Joleen and Akamaru. They were back in Konoha so Joleen could report to Naruto what had happened in Kirigakure during they stay there, and know she had made her report, they were on their way to see Yamato.<p>

"Why do you need to see him?" Joleen asked curiously. She was upon Akamaru's back and scratching it for him as they paused in the shade of a tree. The weather in Konoha was warm and after spending so long in the damp mist of Kirigakure, it took a bit longer than usual to acclimatise.

"I want him to see something." Kiba answered. His hands were held behind his head as he looked at the beautiful konoichi in front of him.

"Oh?" She said in curiosity.

"I'll show if you like." He said smiling and she stopped scratching Akamaru, patted him on the back and dismounted quickly. She walked up to Kiba who then started to kneel on the ground.

"You don't need to kowtow or bow down for me, Kiba-Sama." She said jovially and he smiled.

"Jo Jo-Chan… yes, I do." _Jo Jo-Chan? Is that what nick name you're giving me? Hell no, Kiwi-Kun! _She thought and almost laughed at his new nick name.

"Mmm," she said curiously, crossing her arms and bending her head down to see his face. "What are cooking up now?"

"As I said, I want to show you something?" Kiba said innocently, apart from the blush on his cheeks and the sweaty forehead.

"Okay big boy," She said, looking at the grin he gave for using the words 'big boy'. "Show me what you have then."

He drooled slightly at the words she gave him but shaking his head quickly, he smiled and took something out of his pocket, well, two things. He handed her 1st of all a small golden wolf charm with the exact image of her mask as the wolf's head in perfect gold.

"Wow!" She said quietly and in awe. He got up to help unclip her golden chain, slipped the charm onto it and helped her to put the necklace again around her neck. He loved her smell so much he closed his eyes and started to drool again, but thankfully, she did not see.

"What to see what else I got?" He said, still behind her and whispering it into her right ear loved the feeling her body tremble from his words.

"Depends on exactly what you have in mind, big boy?" Joleen teased again and Kiba's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he couldn't believe how this woman knew exactly how to make him like a puppy.

"Turn around and have a look." He said, prepared and ready. She turned quickly and stared at his little protruding fangs as he beamed at her. She smiled and looked straight down.

"Oh!" She said, seeing the little red and golden heart-shaped box. He then went back down onto the floor... but on one knee.

"Joleen… SS-Chan?" She laughed, now that nick name she did like and was pleased he picked up on her past reaction. "Will you marry me?" Joleen then knelt down in front of him and kissed him on the nose.

"Yes, Kiba-Sama."

He whooped loudly and Joleen held her ears, laughing.

"I think your kiss gave me some of your powers." He joked and with Joleen laughing he embraced and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Kakashi had been unconscious in hospital for 3 days and when he came round, he saw Pakkun looking at him, worry painted over his face.<p>

"Oh Kakashi-Sama, at last. What happened to you?" Pakkun said. The man had large swelling around both of his eyes. _Kami, he's going to look like a panda bear in a _few_ days time! _Pakkun thought, looking at the bandaged lower face of his friend and the leg that was suspended in the air with a sling.

"Is Hinata okay?" Kakashi said, worried that seeing Pakkun meant Hinata was hurt or in danger.

"She's fine… more than fine." Pakkun said, smiling at him. Kakashi let out a breath he didn't realise he held in and closed his eyes."

"But you sure as hell aren't, Kakashi-Sama. That Naruto really packed a punch, huh? Pakkun asked. Kakashi sighed and answered him.

"The Hokage did not do this to me." Kakashi asked.

"Huh?" Pakkun said.

"Let's say I am just very glad Hinata is not an Inuzuka." Kakashi said with a small grin that made him cry quietly in pain.

"**Kiba** did this to you? He found out what you both were doing? But he's in Kiri?" Pakkun speedily raced out one question after another before he saw Kakashi grunt as he tried to shake his head.

"Tsume did this." He said and Pakkun was amazed.

"Tsume? Don't you mean Hiashi? I know Sakura said you had concussion, maybe your memory is slipping up a bit."

"No. well, Hiashi **was** there at the time… so was Shibi. They watched from the stands whilst Tsume seemed to lose herself a tad. After I won the match with the Hokage, she jumped into the arena with us and began to beat the living daylights out of me."

"Whoa." Pakkun said in his usual gruff, deep voice. He scratched his left ear with his hind left leg whilst he tried to understand why she did it.

"Naruto told everyone Hinata and I had…" Kakashi began saying but could end the sentence.

"Crap!" The Inuzuka female Tsume was legendary for her foul, short temper and now he saw the aftermath of it, it looked as bad as legend had it. "And I thought Akamaru and I were having some love problems."

"Pardon?" Asked Kakashi. He would have arched an eye brow but the swelling prevented it.

"Oh, you're going to be an Uncle in a month or so." Pakkun said smugly and Kakashi started to choke.

"Thirsty?" Pakkun questioned and jumping off the visitor's chair pushed over a small bed table with a glass of water on it. Kakashi shakily reached for the water and trying to take small, steady sips cleared his throat.

"Ah!" He said in relief of his thirst, putting down the glass and totally overloaded by the news. "So you and Akamaru… are together … and adopting?" He asked and Pakkun cocked his head to one side and muttered 'Baka' under his breath.

"No, Kakashi-Sama. We just met a couple of Pekingese **female **nin-kin in Kiri when you and I were 1st there we met and … things happened."

Given what Kakashi had just been trying to tell Pakkun he decided that despite the pain, it might be best to give a very small nod and not to talk.

"Congratulations." He said coolly and without any feeling. Pakkun realised how nice it had been being with Hinata for a while. At least she spoke warmly, supportively, took great care of him and even ready 'Icha Icha' to him.

"Thanks." Pakkun replied before clearing his throat and trying to pick up the last conversation. "So Naruto told everyone you and Hinata had sex? Including her father and her best friend's parents from when she was a child?"

"Yes." He said trying to nod but forgetting his jaw went 'Ow' instead.

"Oh shit." Pakkun stated. "At least Kurenai wasn't there."

Kakashi painfully shook his head, tears coming to his eyes.

Oh … fuck a duck." Pakkun said with empathy. "What the hell did SHE do?"

"She waited for Tsume to get tired and then took over." He winced at the memory and Pakkun looked sorrowfully at him. "She broke my leg and said if I did anything to hurt their precious Hinata they'd cut off my balls and play pool with them."

That made Pakkun form a big 'O' shape with his mouth.

"'Shish!" The pug said, shaking his head sadly. "At least I know one thing that can cheer you up."

Kakashi looked sarcastically at Pakkun, who ignored the look and smiled. He then put his front paws on the bed so Kakashi could see the message on his back. Kakashi managed to grab the message and then proceeded to read it.

'My Darling Kakashi,

I sent Pakkun to you this Thursday so you could know how much I love and miss you. Everyone here is getting formally engaged and I know that by now you would have won the match and received my family's blessing. They probably are pushing you to make sure that I am truly happy with marrying you… and I am.

Kakashi Hatake, will you be with me and marry me with our friends at the 'Great Rain festival' Kirigakure? The Mizukage will also be getting married but I am confident a certain Konoha Kage we know may feel obliged to do the honours?

Please accept me, Kakashi-Sama. I love you so much. Please be mine.

With love,

Your Hinata-Chan xxx'

He started to choke again but in laughter, not thirst.

"Shall I help you send a reply?" Asked Pakkun.

"I'll do one better than that," Kakashi said. "But I do need your help. Can you go to my house and open my bedside drawer?"

"Oh no Kakashi," Pakkun shook his head. "Now is not the time for porn… be romantic."

Kakashi shut his eyes hard in frustration, muttering 'baka' under his breath.

"There is a **ring** in the drawer. It's in a mother of pearl box. A ring with a pearl wrapped with diamonds on a platinum ring. I bought it for her after the first day we were together."

"Really?" Pakkun said, smiling. "But that was a long time ago."

"I hoped against hope and was damn lucky." Kakashi commented as his face filled with pain as he tried to sit up. "Pakkun-Sama, could you also get for me some paper and pen?"

"Sure." Pakkun said, winking at him and then padded off along the ward. Kakashi then re-read the letter and sipped again at the glass of water from his bed table.

* * *

><p>Mei had been working hard in her office, her desk filled with what seemed unlimited quantities of forms to sign and letters to read and reply to. He placed a small tray beside her with a cup of sweet tea and a single red rose. She smiled as she heard the silver gently tap the wood of her desk and turning away from the sea of paper, she smiled up at Chōjūrō.<p>

"Are you sure you have no telepathic jitsu knowledge?" She winked and he chortled.

"No, I just saw a beautiful woman working hard and who deserves a little break."

She put down her pen and taking the small delicate porcelain blue cup in her hand, smiled and taking a small sip first, offered him some too. He blushed slightly and bending down to her, he took a sip from the cup she held in her hand. She smiled and his heart melted, smiling brightly and as she lowered the cup, he gave her the rose.

She brought it towards her face and inhaled its scent, her eyes closed. Chōjūrō's sharp teeth were unveiled as he beamed at her. She smiled and of all the wondrous things he had – it had to be her beautiful smile. When the smile changed from a happy one to a sad one and she sighed sorrowfully, it distressed him.

"Mei…" He said, putting a hand gently around her shoulders.

"I don't want you to marry me." She said, the voice broken. His arm slightly removed itself from contacting her but he then replaced it, with slightly more pressure.

"Why?" He asked, shocked and unsure why she said that.

"Because I love you." She said and she did mean it. She loved the man who was by her side, protecting her, caring about her and loving her more than any other man she had ever known. "I am an old woman and you are a young man…"

"Mei," He said with a tone of reassurance and slight scolding which slightly surprised her. "You are a beautiful young woman – inside and out. I have loved you from the 1st time you spoke to me. You have always supported me and believed in me when no one else did. I want to love and support you too. If you are embarrassed to marry me, then please just let me be by your side."

"You have a whole life in front of you," Mei said, smiling again. He really cared for her. But she wanted to care for him back. "If you love me, then live your life to its fullest, pursue your dreams and find a girl better suited to you."

Chōjūrō suddenly fell to the floor and Mei immediately flew to the floor after him and just managed to grab his hand, stopping him from hitting the cold marble floor. He laughed gently and taking her hand quickly jumped up and towards her face, holding still the hand that helped him.

"Following your advice, I choose the following." Chōjūrō stated. "I have lived my life to its fullest when I have been in your service and by your side, and so to continue that, I must be with you. You are my dream. I want your dreams to be mine and to help make them reality. The only female I could want is you… who else understands and believes in me in the way you do apart from my cousin or my mother. Mei – you are my one and only, for always."

Mei started to cry. "People will always be trying to kill me or attack the village… you'll always be in danger."

Chōjūrō smiled into her face and kissing her, she stopped crying. "If you are in danger, do not torture me by sending me away when you are a part of me already. Let's fight whatever comes our way together..."

"Mei smile and nodding he embraced her and kissed her again. The rose was still in her hand and as she looked over Chōjūrō's back and sword at it, she smiled happily again.

The hooded woman stomped back and forth, as Kuro simply sat, still in his wooden chair, looking at his nails.

"Patience, Kirra. We **will **have our revenge. Let's just think for a moment."

She stopped in her tracks, the silence stony and Kuro wished that he hadn't asked her to stop. He heard a small chuckle and she waited for him to talk.

"What do you recommend we do, Kuro-Sama?" asked Kirra sweetly – almost saccharine sweet.

"We need to plan this carefully. Her death will mean our own and as much as I admire your reasons to do this … I don't want either of us dying."

"You mean YOU don't want YOU to die, Kuro-Sama?"

Kuro smiled and nodded.

"At least you're not lying about that." She said and folding her arms under the black cloak with large hood, he couldn't even make out the dark smile that upon her face … but a part of him felt it. It felt like danger.

"I do have an idea… but we need to act now!" He said and so they planned…

* * *

><p>Kakashi was nearly out of hospital and it was good timing… he was getting married in 2 days time. Tsume and Kurenai had beaten him so badly that it took him nearly a month of being hospitalised to recover. The wounds he had from Naruto's fight with him healed completely 2 days after the fight.<p>

He remembered the smiling faces of Hiashi and Shibi as they watched the Inuzuka female beat the absolute crap out of him and then after 10 minutes, the looks of sheer horror and them having to look away. Kakashi didn't dare bring himself to fight either of them back … the two woman would have done worse if he tried to defend himself.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto said smugly, looking at his Sensei as he walked towards his Sensei's bed and bringing in his arms some books.

"Nearly recovered." Kakashi replied honestly, though the concussion he sustained still gave him a terrible headache.

"I'm sorry about what happened… "Naruto began but Kakashi smiled and quietly interrupted him.

"Hokage-Sama, you have nothing to apologise for. I'm just glad everything has been resolved."

"Have you heard from her today?" He still found mentioning Hinata's name hard but he knew it would get easier in time.

"Yes." He spoke, trying not smile but Naruto saw the softness in his Sensei's eye. Akamaru had come earlier and brought him a small letter from Hinata. They had been sending messages to each other a lot over the last few days… they really missed each other.

"Are you sure you still want me to do the honours?" Kakashi nodded to Naruto's question and Naruto shrugged as he smiled. "It's going to be busy, datteboyo! Two Kages, my friends and my Sensei."

"You'll do a great job." Kakashi said and winked at him. He saw the massive pile of books Naruto had brought him and looked like he'd been given gold. "Oh Kami … you're entire written works?" Kakashi grabbed the top book from the pile and looked at the cover. "Icha Icha Sexual Healing". He stroked the book's spine and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Hokage-Sama! Th-thank you." He broke down in sadness and Naruto looked a bit unsettled but was glad he did the right thing.

"It's nothing." He said modestly. "I enjoy it, y'know!"

Naruto had taken on his god father's dream of writing and wrote amazingly popular though smutty books. It was making him feel more in control of his emotions and helping him deal with the past things he had done.

The door burst open as both Neji and Hanabi ran to their future brother-in-law's side.

"You need to get to Kirigakure now… there's trouble!" Hanabi said.

"We are leaving as soon as Hokage-Sama has granted permission." Neji added.

"What's happening?" Naruto asked and Neji answered.

"The captured hunter-nin of Kirigakure are planning to attack the Mizukage and kill her."

* * *

><p>After Kakashi, the Hyuuga clan elders and Naruto were prepared and ready; the Hokage performed various hand signs and performed 'Multi-shadow clone jitsu'.<p>

Two identical Naruto's were standing, smiling at the others and the clones picked up Hanabi and Neji, who climbed onto the Kage's back. The original decided to carry Kakashi, picking him up bridal style, much to Kakashi's bemusement and Naruto's amusement.

Each Naruto used Kyuubi mode (the spirits energy) to Kirigakure quickly and efficiently upon each of his backs. Within 20 minutes, they were there. Everyone else had already arrived in the village of the Mist earlier in the month to help with the wedding preparations for all the couples, including Mei.

"Congratulations everyone." The three Naruto's chorused to the group of familiar friends around him, before the clones helped Hanabi and Neji from off their backs and poofed into the air.

"Ahem." Kakashi hinted, as Naruto realised he had not put him down yet.

"OH!" Naruto said, laughing and closing his eyes as he put down the man in his 30's. "Sorry Kakashi-sensei."

"Thanks for getting us here so quickly." Kakashi replied.

Naruto then turned to Mei and bowed to her.

"Mizukage-Sama." He said, beaming at her, his eyes wide and bright. She smiled at the man's energy and warm greeting.

"Hokage-Sama," she said, bowing back to him and Naruto felt giddy at the response. She then rose and smiled at him. "You forgot you were Hokage then, didn't you?"

And he rubbed the back of his head and nodded as he laughed.

She then turned to the two new members of the Konoha group – Hanabi and Neji. Hinata walked up to them and hugged them. Mei bowed to them also and they bowed back. "Thank you for coming so quickly. We should go to my office and talk."

Mei, Neji, Hanabi, Naruto and our familiar group of friends (Chōjūrō, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Nina, Joleen, Yamato, Kakashi and Pakkun) walked towards the large Mizukage tower and climbed the stairs to her incredibly large office.

Upon entry, Naruto whistled, impressed by the office. Mei smiled at him and went a little pink. She then showed them to the right hand side of her office, away from her desk. Surrounding a large coffee table filled with fruit and a small water statue of a blue water nymph at its centre were 4 large sofas. Naruto's face went red at the sight of the statue, memories filling his head of the naked Hinata as she trained and bathed that night in the waterfall long ago. Thankfully, no one noticed and taking a deep breath, his face cooled quickly as he sat beside Shino and Kiba. After they all sat down comfortably and Mei informed the newly arrived friends of what had happened.

"Although Ao has become more subdued, he has been muttering a few things in his sleep. The guards heard him mention the word "Kiri" before laughing. At first, we thought he meant the village '**Kiri**gakure' but we now know he must have meant Doctor Kiri, the junior doctor helping Ao when he was in hospital. He is dead. Murdered."

"Did Ao do this?" Kakashi asked and Mei shook her head.

"I don't think so. The time of death was around the time he was in the arena, fighting Chōjūrō."

"He may have been able to have killed him before we fought." Chōjūrō added. "He was late for the fight."

"And my bugs did detect that he had spoken to Kiri." Shino added.

Mei looked t them seriously, paused for a moment but again shook her head. "Something else is happening. I understand your conclusions but they found his body in Kirra's cell. She's gone."

Hinata stared into the pair of green eye focused upon her. Hinata then nodded to Mei, keeping the eye contact.

"He tried to free her and she killed him. "

"I think that's what happened." Mei said in agreement.

"Is Kuro and any other hunter-nin free?" Kakashi asked and Chōjūrō answered.

"Kuro is missing but all of the other hunter-nin accept him are accounted for. They are dead."

"Only Kuro, mamoicho and Ao remain of the original tracker-nin." Mei continued on from her fiancé.

"And they will attack you?" Naruto asked and Mei smiled at him.

"Yes, she'll want revenge on me. Though I know Ao will not be in any condition to fight and he is safely guarded at my home whilst he recuperates."

"My sister will probably not get involved but I will prepare in case this happens." Joleen said and Kiba patted her on the knee reassuringly.

"The main concern is Kuro and Kirra." Mei advised. "They are the ones most likely to want to disrupt our weddings and kill me. They will probably want to attack us as soon as the great rain starts to fall. It is believed to begin tomorrow morning."

"If they want revenge however, they would be most tempted to do it on the day of the wedding." Shino spoke coolly and Nina sadly nodded.

"That would be her style…" Nina said quietly.

"Mizukage-Sama," Naruto began to question her. "Do you have a plan?"

"Nothing confirmed as of yet." She said and Naruto beamed at her confidently.

"Well, I have a few ideas … if you are happy to hear them. I want you all to have an amazing wedding day and will ensure nothing disrupt it." He grinned at everyone, looking finally at Hinata and winking. "I have to make sure my sensei and friends have a great time. Here is what I suggest…"

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later…<strong>

Rain drops bombarded the busy streets of Kirigakure and its citizens were frantically moving around the village. The streets were filled to bursting point with people, fetching and carrying things, walking between buildings and making preparations for the Mizukage and her friends weddings and the beginning of the 'Great Rain Festival'.

Kirra and Kuro were sitting quietly at a small table inside a restaurant, looking outside through a large glass panel at the heavy downpour and excited looks on the people rushing by them.

"Madam, would you like anything else?" The waitress said, beaming at the pretty woman who she was serving.

"No thank you." Kuro answered and then shrugging slightly, she turned back towards the kitchen but quickly looking back over her shoulder she stole another look at the beautiful woman she had waitressed for.

"I cannot believe how good your skills are" Kirra commented, picking up a small spoon and admiring her image in its reflection.

"Don't be so polite." He said laughing, pulling a face at Kirra and making her laugh.

"Why are you helping me do this?" She asked him, honestly unsure what his motives were.

"Revenge." He said and Kirra grinned.

"For me?" She asked and Kuro then shook his head smiling.

"No." He said honestly and though slightly hurt, it was not that important to her.

"The Mizukage really hurt you in the past." She stated and Kuro nodded.

"She should never have become our Mizukage." He said, shaking his head and Kirra reached out her left hand and touched his right arm."

"What happened?" She queried.

"I was originally the man sent to kill her and her family." He said reflectively. "After years of following my orders, I managed to nearly wipe out her clan and was about to stab her niece when she appeared in front of me. She was angry and beautiful and for a moment I paused … making her able to take the girl and leave." He slammed the table with his other hand and his snarled. "I could have achieved my goal but my weakness meant they survived. And she played upon it every time I saw her."

He was angry and felt vulnerable saying this but Kirra looked at him with a smile, nodding her head to encourage him to continue. "One night, I managed to find their hiding place and seeing them both asleep, I nearly dropped my kunai. I composed myself and went to attack, only to find two water clones popping."

"Tsume-Sama then appeared behind me and threatened me. She told me that if I wanted her that badly to just come and get me. I dropped my hand done. She told me to raise it and stab her… but I couldn't. I felt her breath upon my neck and my mind went blank. She then evaporated away and left me there. "

"You love her and that made you weak." Kirra concluded and Kuro looked away from her face in shame. "If I can kill her, I can make myself right again."

"I see." She said sympathetically. _Fool! You'll never be able to kill how you feel. Never. Love doesn't die the way Shinobi do. _"It's good we have a common interest then."

He then looked back to her briefly and nodded.

"Then we will proceed as arranged." Kirra said and unfolding a red umbrella, left the table and proceeded towards the Kirigakure Temple.

After a few moments, she arrived and unfolding her umbrella, quickly checked her appearance. Kuro's jitsu had ensured her looks had not only recovered from the scarring but also made her even more beautiful. Her brown hair was now curly, her brown eyes popping with joy and brightness. Her skin was flawless and her body curvy but lean. The water proof clothing and shoes meant the chakra in her body had not gone and so she could take the advantage.

She went into the bridal changing rooms undetected, her umbrella by her right side, its long, shiny silver tip scrapping along the floor as she walked.

"Who's there?" Came a woman's voice and as Kirra saw a woman in white fly towards her, she waited a moment longer to see the face and then stabbed her.

The metal point of the umbrella pierced the young bride's heart and blood flowed from the wound.

She removed the umbrella and blood spurted onto her face. The bride gasped and fell to the ground.

"Good bye Nina-Sama." Kirra said, licking the woman's blood from her lips.

Poof! The woman's body vanished.

"Huh?" Kirra uttered and quickly turned and spun around the spot.

"I am so sorry." A female voice she had never heard before said.

"Mind possession jitsu." A small thump was heard, as if something was landing against a soft surface and Kirra screamed silently with a sealed part of her body. "Kirra-Sama, we will now wait.

Darui held his blonde bride in his tanned arms and he looked at the sleeping beauty. She was so vulnerable when she performed this jitsu and she sacrificed her chance to watch the weddings to help her friends. He loved her selflessness. He kissed her lips gently and cradled her, keeping her safe and warm. "I love you Ino." He said and thinking of the enormous wedding he would have with her in his country, promised himself to give her the best day of her life.

* * *

><p>Kuro looked on through the window as he noticed the number of people outside quickly drop and run towards the Temple. <em>She must have been successful. <em>He heard a woman scream as she ran past the window and he then took his raincoat from the back of his chair, paid the bill and then left for the temple to see and congratulate Kirra.

He pushed past the crowd of weeping people and smiling, went inside. A crowd was forming around the bride's changing area and taking a moment for himself to enjoy the fear around him, pushed them back and entered alone.

He saw two women crying on the floor around a white dress. He braced himself to see the sight of Mei lying dead on the floor at his feet. _At last! I'll be free of her. _

The two women looked up and Kuro saw the empty white dress on the floor. The woman smiled at him, winked and then poofed. He then heard the soft noise as all of the people inside the temple and on the streets went** 'poof'** at the same time.

Kirra then appeared from the open doorway, looking distressed and covered in blood. She then turned and ran quickly. Kuro seeing her run, sped after her and into the rain. The red umbrella in her hand was not open and as he saw her on the open and empty street in front of him as he stood on the steps of the temple, she fell onto her knees. The umbrella was dropped beside her as she held her hands t her face.

_Something's gone wrong. _He looked around him at the eerily empty street and Kirra on her knees crying as the rain beat down on her. This was not like at all. _This is a trap. _

He folded his arms and stayed where he was. Kirra then turned and smiling at him, winked.

_What? Why did she do that? _Her whole body then shook and looking confused she clasped her head and yelled to him.

"Kuro! Get out of here, now."She looked scared and serious but it was too late.

Darui looked at the recovering form of his Ino and kissed her on the nose. "You were terrific."

She smiled bashfully at her future husband and put her arms around him. "Thank you for protecting me. Where are we?"

"We are inside the temple." He said, showing her the large, vacant building and its grand interior. The smell of incense filled her senses and made her feel sleepy.

"We should get going or we will be late." He advised and as she nodded, he carried her to the large Tournament Building were the ceremonies were to be held.

"I am sorry for tricking you both." Mei said, her blue dress clinging to her in the heavy rain and Kuro smiled wickedly at her tactics.

"Sneaky little girl, aren't you?" He said.

"When needed." She said solemnly.

Mei's presence made Kirra full of rage. She slowly stood, screamed and ran at her. The Mizukage looked at the woman with pity as she roundhouse kicked her gracefully and sent her flying into Kuro's arms.

"Loved ones should always be together." Mei said, folding her arms and watching the blood shoot from the large gash across Kirra's left cheek.

"Bitch!" Yelled Kuro and Mei didn't change her expression at all.

"Too many words, not enough action." Mei reflected and taking out 5 kunai in each hand, flung it at the pair. Kuro tried to catch the kunai but two of them pierced his right hand and his left shoulder. Kirra managed to deflect them all… but they didn't stand a chance.

Mei looked sadly at the two of them. The rain quickly eating away at her chakra… but she had enough to surprise them if needed.

"You both have a choice to stop this now… and I will spare you." She looked beseechingly at them both. "It's never too late to have a change of heart. Kirigakure did and so could both of you."

"Supercilious cow." Muttered Kirra and spat at the ground before the Mizukage.

Mei closed her eyes sadly as the steps the traitorous pair stood on turned to hot, molten lava. They tried to jump away but a chakra bubble trapped them in place. They slowly burned together, fighting hard not to scream.

Kuro looked at Kirra. "I'm sorry I never loved you." He said through his cries of pain.

"Me too." She said gasping out the words before they died together.

The ground burned orange, red and black… without a trace of them being left behind. Mei sighed and changed the ground back into its original form, the steps looking pristine and pure. The chakra bubble popped and Mei then quickly ran towards the Tournament Building, soak ridden and rapidly running out of time.

* * *

><p>The Building was completely filled and decorated in sheets of white silk with beautiful red hearts and the symbols for love and marriage everywhere.<p>

The arena floor was now clear of earth and sand, with a thick red cover upon the ground. Naruto stood in his Hokage Jacket and hat, behind him a golden dragon and phoenix behind him and in front of him, some eagerly awaiting grooms in grey suits and two dongs wearing bow ties.

Mei ran into the changing rooms, surrounded by her niece and friends.

"Oh Kami!" Screeched an anxious Ino. Darui had managed to get them there quickly and wanting to wish the brides good luck, went in to see them. She grabbed the drench Mizukage's hand and proceeded to help dry her off. "Let's get this bride ready, ladies."

Nina ran to gather her aunt's dress whilst Hinata did her hair, Joleen helped her out of her wet clothes and shoes and two Pekinese dogs with swollen bellies grabbed a heeled white show in each of their mouths.

Ino then put down the soggy towel and after Mei's hair was done, she quickly did her make-up. It was done lightly as not much was needed at all. Her hair was worn in a bun, with a white rose on one side. Her green eyes shone brightly and her lips were highlighted with the simplest touch of rouge. They helped her to stand as she stepped into her elegant, silken dress. It looked similar to her Mizukage uniform except it was in pure white and stopped just above her ankles.

The pretty Pekinese helped her put one heel on at a time and very quickly the Mizukage was ready. Mei then turned to look at the brides around her and she felt so proud of all of them. Her niece had her hair worn down and her fresh face was so pretty. Nina's lace dress looked as delicate as butterfly wings and she wore tiny butterflies made of matching silk in her hair. In her hand were a collection of wild flowers, with butterflies sitting upon them.

Hinata had hair down but parted to one side, with a large bouquet of lilacs and lavender in her hand. Her dress looked very simple, slightly plain but suited her beautifully. Her pearly eyes and pearly smooth dress made her look amazing.

Joleen had her hair up and upon her head a diamond tiara – a gift from her mother-in-law to her. She wore a small white crystal in between her eyes; her skin glowed like diamonds as she was dusted in silver before she dressed. , with other crystals outlining her face and a small tiara upon her head. Around her neck was the necklace her Kiba bought him and her dress was asymmetrical with one shoulder left bare and the other having a thick strap of silk. Her flowers were a collection of Irises and white roses.

"Just one thing is missing," Added Ino, who went to pick up a single red rose and placed it in the Mizukage's hand. All of the women were stunning and as Ino quickly changed in her green strapless bridesmaid dress, which stopped just above her knees and matching green shoes, she spoke as she quickly put her hair into a bun. "Time for you all to get married." She beamed.

The crowd rallied at the sound of music filling the air from the children of Kirigakure. The brides came out in a horizontal line and the people cheered. The men giving the woman away then appeared and took them by the hands towards the men. Hiashi reached out for his daughter's hand and gently walked with her. Yamato took Joleen's hand, Shibi took Nina's hand and Mei simply smiled, stood beside them and walked beside her niece. Another clone of Naruto's suddenly appeared and grabbed Mei's hand.

"The Mizukage will not be unescorted." He said with a wink and she laughed as she took his hand. The two Pekinese dogs stood together just behind the humans.

"Couldn't they slow down a little it for us?" The canine wearing a pink ribbon asked as the other, wearing a yellow one barked in agreement.

The brides walked together and before long stood at the altar were their grooms awaited them. Each lady then stood beside their man... apart from a slightly worried looking Hiashi who after a few gentle words from Hinata begrudgingly let her go. Each man and dog then looked at their future bride with pride and perfect contentedness.

A butterfly flew from Shino's lips to Nina's ones, making her giggle. Kiba took Joleen's hand in his and gently squeezed it, his eyes filled with joy. Kakashi looked longingly at the young woman beside him and grinned. They begrudgingly let him keep his mask on and Hinata smile at him, making him look slightly strange but Hinata thought him handsome anyway. Chōjūrō looked at the glorious woman by his side. His face was sublime and Mei felt unafraid of love for the first time.

Naruto performed his multi shadow-clone jitsu and now 6 Naruto's had appeared in front of them.

"How do we tell how which one's which?" Pakkun whispered to Akamaru who whined as if he were shrugging. "Great." He said gruffly and the Pekinese wearing the pink bow laughed.

"I am the one for you – Pakkun-kun." She answered. He smiled as she padded to him and the Pekinese in the yellow barked and went towards Akamaru, who wagged his tail.

"How do you know?" He asked quietly and the pink ribbon-wearing canine laughed.

"Because you talk a lot in your … activities." She said, making him laugh hoarsely.

Naruto looked completely creeped out by their conversation but without missing his queue, all the clones spoke together and began the ceremony.

* * *

><p>Away from the weddings, one man sat in his new room in darkness. He had become so consumed by past events and ways of being he knew it had corrupted his very being. <em>What do I do now? Where do I begin again? <em>

The door to his room opened and not being able to see who was there, Ao called out to them.

"Who is there?" He asked strongly, reaching for a walking stick which lay beside his right hand.

"It's me." Called the Village Elder and Ao stopped reaching for his stick.

"Why are you here?" He said and the elderly man came in and sat in a chair close to the former Mizukage guard and hunter-nin.

"To let you know it's never too late to start again." He said and Ao smiled.

"How do you do that?" He said. The Elderly man smiled and answered the question.

"Patience." He said and Ao laughed gently.

"I have done such terrible things…" he began but was stopped.

"So have I. Many have, Ao-Sama. But we can all change things for the better. You grew up in the most difficult and bloody of times. I witnessed terrible things and condoned under the then Mizukage's orders the most disgusting of acts. You, like Kirigakure can have a change of heart. It is your choice."

He stood up and moved to the other side of the room. Ao called out to him. "I choose a better life." He answered earnestly and the old man came back and brought with him a staff, similar to his own. He put it in Ao's hands and he felt the smooth wood with his fingers.

"I will train you to be able to have that life … but you must be patient and pass the tests I give you or you will be punished severely." The old man then sat back down and the two talked about the future and what could be done to make change a positive thing.

* * *

><p>The sound of trumpets and cheering filled the air and at the same time, the rain had stopped. People ran onto the streets and with them, the newly married couples and bridesmaids. Hinata grabbed her two best friends and two best canine friends and embraced all four of them simultaneously. They all looked as the sky was clear: no rain and no mist, just beautiful sunshine around the happy people. Suddenly, a rainbow appeared around the whole of Kirigakure and flooded the Village once hidden in the mist with colour. Everyone was happy and as the people cheered, others brought out stalls with freshly prepared food, drink, activities, games and music onto the shining, glistening streets.<p>

The Naruto's then shared a look and running to the nearest ramen stall began to chow down.

"You Leaf Ninja are very funny." Chōjūrō said to his cousin who was now standing beside him.

Hinata then hugged him and seeing her father, Neji and Hanabi nearby, took him and their loved ones to meet their family. "You'll have to see that for yourself, cousin." Hinata said and motioned for the four of them to greet their relatives. Kakashi looked petrified but Hinata flashed him a grin and he felt better. Mei was lost in her own world and Chōjūrō quickly= stole a kiss from her as she hadn't realised they were moving. He winked at her and she blushed. They then all took a deep breath and moved towards the Hyuuga's together.

The Naruto clones popped one by one in their seats at the noodle stall through the sheer volume of food they had eaten. He sat contentedly and exhaled happily. "My true love has and always will be RAMEN."

Nina looked at the beautiful diamond butterfly ring on her finger as Shino held her gently and Shibi victory danced at the background when he felt no one was watching. Joleen kissed Kiba on the nose before he heard loud barking and a screaming Pakkun.

"KIBA!" Pakkun screeched. "GET HANA QUICK – THEY ARE BOTH IN LABOUR!"

"Oh Kami!" Kiba said and Joleen rushed to grab her sister and mother towards the panicking males. "What do we need? Hot water? Towels? A prayer?" Joleen went to him and stroking his hair, calmed him down.

"No worries, brother." Hana said with a giggle. "Just take me to where they are and we'll get those pups safely delivered." Akamaru quickly licked her hand and as she jumped onto his back, they fled towards were they had both set up their dens for their families.

Everyone was bathed in colour from the bright and glorious rainbow... everyone now was happy and at peace ... everyone had achieved something unexpetcted and wonderous...

Kirigakure at last was free of its bloody past and now had her own bright and colourful future too.


	31. Epilogue: A Few Years Later

_By special request for an extremely special friend: For SS and our friends who have patiently waited for this final chapter. I hope you like this small addition to the end of our story._

_My thanks again to the wonderful people who have helped inspire my characters and wonderful and happy times to everyone who has shared this story with me. _

_With love and best wishes to you, anoldfan xxx_

* * *

><p><strong>A few years later …<strong>

The toddler had grabbed his grandmother's purple lipstick and had smeared two big splodges on each cheek. He saw his mum, his dad, grandma, aunt and uncle had the Clan tattoos … only he and his cousins didn't have them. Well, not yet.

"Kizuna darling…?" Joleen asked her nearly 3 year old son with gentle intonation at the end of the sentence.

"Mummy!" said a very excited little boy who ran to his mummy and hugged her right thigh. She stroked the back of his wild brown hair lovingly and then bending down, pulled him into a cuddle.

"Kizuna … did you tell your daddy to go and sit on the roof again?" she spoke gently and the little boy gave a very cheeky and apologetic smile.

"Yes mummy … sorry mummy." He said almost-apologetically.

"Kizuna darling…" She smiled as she loosened the embrace so she could gently hold his arms and look into his beautiful eyes. She started to take out a wet wipe from a pack of them in her pocket and began to clean his face. "… You mustn't use your jitsu on daddy, okay?"

"Okay mummy. I am sorry." Kizuna said again.

"It's okay but say sorry to daddy too when Uncle Akamaru helps daddy down."

"Yes mummy." He was adorable; his had his mother's way with words but his daddy's cheekiness. He was wearing a purple t-shirt and a pair of black shorts with sandals.

Kizuna had inherited his father's way with canines and also a unique ability from his mother … the ability to sweet talk anyone into anything. He was a smooth talking siren incarnate and when he started to talk early on … things got interesting.

Joleen was thankfully unable to be affected by her toddler's sing-song like voice but it did mean her son could get away with a lot of things if she wasn't there.

"Woof!" Barked Akamaru with a slightly dazed Kiba on his back.

"Daddy!" Yelled Kizuna happily and Joleen let him run up to Kiba who picked him up and helped him onto Akamaru's back with him. Two little arms bear hugged the man's body and laughing; he cuddled and kissed his son loudly on the head.

"Thank you Unky Aka!" The little boy said, patting the dog's fluffy white fur.

"Kizuna, did you have something to say to your daddy?" Joleen said, arching her eyebrows slightly.

"Sorry daddy." He said and Kiba lifted his son closer to him and licked his face all over making the boy giggle.

"I love you, Kizuna." The little man laughed as his dad began to lick his neck and Kizuna laughed loudly. Joleen smiled at the scene and shook her head.

"Men." Tsume said quietly as she let herself and her black and white furred friend Kuromaru into her offspring's home through the side kitchen door. Joleen turned and went to hug her mother-in-law.

"Hi mum." She said and hugged her giggling.

"What's the little man been up to now today?" Tsume said to the glowing, gorgeous woman in front of her.

"He asked to go onto the roof."

"Again?" Tsume said laughing and hearing the woman's cackling, both Kiba and Kizuna turned to her.

"Gan-gan! Ganpa Ku!" Kizuna leapt down with his father from Akamaru's back and Kiba let him go so he could hug his grandmother and the dog he affectionately called his grandfather.

"Hello, little Inuzuka." Kuromaru addressed him and licked the boys face, making him burst out in to giggles. His grandmother picked him up and hugged him.

"Ooo! I love gan-gan's cuddles." Tsume spoke softly and then swung him gently around with her on the spot and he screamed happily.

"Hi mum," Kiba added from the side of his Joleen. "What brings you here?"

"Joleen asked me to." Tsume said and Joleen invited everyone to sit down, taking Kizuna from her mother so she could sit down easily and she helped put Kizuna into the chair beside his gan-gan and dad. She sat opposite them and smiling, gave them the news.

"We are going to have another baby." Kiba immediately leapt out of his chair and landed on the table, totally ecstatic!

"Oh yes!" He said, punching the air, one fist at a time and the young child then tried to climb onto the table with his dad, trying to copy him.

Kuromaru whined slightly and Tsume helped pick the child up and placed him on her lap.

"No darling," She said soothingly. "You know that you can behave much better than that."

"But Gan-Gan… " He said sweetly, battering his eyelids and making Tsume loosen her arms around him as she gazed dreamily at the pretty boy in her arms.

"Kizuna…" His mum warned but with a smile and the little boy sighed.

"Sorry mummy…" He apologised and turning to his Gan-Gan, gave her another cuddle.

"Kiba sweetheart," Joleen said and then pointing to the floor gave a command. "Down, please."

Kiba immediately landed on the floor on all fours, then stood on his two feet and walked over to her and kissed her. "I'm sorry too, Joleen."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently. Akamaru barked loudly and wagged his tail and Kuromaru groaned.

"What was that Akamaru said, Kuromaru-Sama?" Joleen queried.

"He said 'When shall he start puppy making'?"

They all laughed and Akamaru barked happily.

"Akamaru, your poor wife has nearly been continuously pregnant since you to were wed." Tsume said and Akamaru put his tails between his legs and lay on the floor.

"Puppies!" Kizuna yelled and air punched as his father had done whilst on his Gan-Gan's lap.

"Oh boy!" Tsume said and everyone laughed at the similarities between the Inuzuka males.

"Well, I guess we'll be getting ready soon to meet the Hatake's and then off to Kirigakure for the festival … mum, why don't you both come with us? Joleen asked, nudging her and winking at Kuromaru.

"It would be good to go for a walk, Tsume." Kuromaru mentioned and Tsume pointed a forefinger at him and giggled.

"You want to meet a Pekinese too, don't you?" Tsume said and looking at her friend who began to scratch behind his left ear to avoid eye contact with her merely confirmed her suspicion, making her smirk.

Akamaru barked and growled at the older canine and Kuromaru's eye widened, the other eye behind the eye patch sadly closed permanently from an accident in the past.

"Chill Akamaru. Kuromaru knows not to just do things without you or your wife's permissions." Kiba advised Akamaru who whined an apology to Kuromaru.

"That's okay." The black furred dog said. "But I expect you to set me up in Kiri, okay? It's been a long time since I've been on a date … you could hook up Tsume too whilst you're at it.

Tsume growled at her companion and he lowered his head to the ground.

"Woof?" A little bark came from a very pretty white dog… no more that 3-4 years of age. She ran to the said side of her little Kizuna and rolled over before his feet. The toddler bent down and gently rubbed her tummy, making the dog's tongue hang out the side of her mouth in comfort.

"Shiromaru looks like she has it made." Kuromaru teased the young puppy who then rolled onto her front and grinned wolfishly at the one-eyed black furred dog.

"Then we better start to get ready." Tsume said and she and Kuromaru then went back out of the side door to their home to pack. Shiromaru licked the young Kizuna's face, making him bellow in laughter and Kiba kissed his pretty wife.

* * *

><p>Chōjūrō held Mei's hand as her head dropped slightly at the news, her tears fiercely held back. She was Mizukage and could not let her people down by showing just how vulnerable she was.<p>

"I am very sorry." Sakura said. She had been asked to come to help the Kage and her spouse when they had been trying to conceive and after 4 years, they had sadly been unsuccessful.

"Sakura-Sama, we are both very appreciative for you coming to help us." Mei said, lifting her and smiling. Sakura gave a small smile back and nodded.

"Your country is amazing, Mei-Sama." Sakura said. "You and Chōjūrō-Sama have made everyone new to her so comfortable… it will be very hard to go back home so soon."

It was true. When Sakura, Sasuke and their son Itachi arrived via a personal request by Mei, Naruto and Hinata, they felt they had to come and were nervous of how people would view the Uchiha coming. But they were kind, understanding and moved on from the past.

Of course some people said things about the terrible family … that was normal. However, they were strongly protected by the Mizukage's guardian and husband. No-one dared to mention anything to them or their child.

"The others will be coming here for the festival next week," Chōjūrō commented and pushing his glasses firmer up onto the bridge of his nose asked the medical-nin. "Will you stay with us until after then? You can travel back with them and we'd love to spend more time with you and your family."

Sakura smiled and nodded, making Mei and Chōjūrō smile wider.

"Thank you both so much …it must be hard to accept a family like ours but you have done so with such understanding."

"You have a wonderful family," Mei said. "Kirigakure had a very … interesting past and has moved from it into something new and bright. Just like you all have."

Sakura looked at the Mizukage thankfully and then bowing spoke. "Origato, Mei-Sama."

"Thank us by staying." Mei said warmly and Chōjūrō kissed her forehead.

"I am going to buy us all dinner." Chōjūrō stated and Mei looked at her handsome husband in a daze.

"We should be taking you both out for dinner…" Sakura said a little embarrassed. They had been living in the Mizukage's home with them and the Aburame Clan for over 6 months.

"Treat us another time." Mei said and Chōjūrō helped her out of her seat in the small doctor's office.

"Okay." Sakura said giggling. "I promise though, no ramen." They all laughed at that. Ever since Naruto gave up being Hokage and bought the Rāmen Ichiraku restaurant with his friend and former teacher Iruka-Sensei, it seemed that's all people of Konoha would eat. The former Hokage loved his job and realised just how much happier he was doing this than anything else. Konohamaru was now the 7th Hokage and was doing amazingly well.

"Let's go home and get the others." The blue haired man said and they all left the hospital and walked to the large estate.

* * *

><p>"Ooo! Yeah! Ah! Uh!" A little spiky red headed boy in dark glasses said into the microphone his father had made him out of a block of wood.<p>

"Are you sure he is my son?" Shino said as the little boy posed and tried to sing the words he knew into a microphone.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Said a very pretty red haired, green eyed woman holding out to her husband a cup of tea. The voice though sweet sounding head a deathly note to it which made Shino take a gulp.

"Sorry, Nina." Shino said, taking the cup and holding her close to him.

"Shibito is a very free spirited child." Nina commented, kissing her husband gently on the cheek and as they both turned to stare at their son. The three year old paused on the spot when he realise his parents were watching realised they were looking at him. He hid the microphone quickly behind his back and looked straight into his parents' faces.

"Daddy, mummy …I didn't do anything." He said coolly and straight faced and then looking over the tops of his shaded glasses, arched his eyebrows and winked at them. Shino smiled at Nina laughed.

"Shibito…" Nina said laughing still as she went to pick up her little boy and showering him in kisses. The three year old shared a smirk with his father who promptly joined his family in a three-way hug. As his daddy hugged him, Shibito dropped the microphone and hugged them both hard.

"I love you." Shino said to both his wife and son in turn, alternating kisses on the foreheads between them. Shino realised that although his son had a bit of a hidden cheekiness to him ... that he was totally happy with his son. The young child was clever, obsessed with music and possessed 3 Genkai Kenkai - 1 from his father and 2 from his mother. Shibito had a great fondness for fireflies and often as he slept at night they would buzz around him so he was not completely in the dark.

"Shibito, your granddad and our friends are going to be coming to see us soon." Nina said to her son and the male red head nodded, straight faced.

"Cool." He said and kissing his dad and then mum on the forehead before Nina put the little boy on the floor. Shibito then walked a little way from then and then turned smoothly on the spot and did a crutch grab. Shino and Nina's eyes bulged and sweat appeared on their foreheads.

"Where did you learn that?" Nina asked her son a little perturbed but couldn't help to give into a big smile as she spoke, her hand rising to her lips.

"Granddad." Shibito said and Shino looked worried. Nina laughed and hugged her husband tightly.

"We better go and freshen up for dinner. Can you two gentleman help me and ask Itachi to come inside to wash his hands?"

Shino and Shibito shared a dead-pan look and nodded at the beautiful red haired konoichi.

* * *

><p>A young child was sitting on the steps of the Hokage's Estate, looking at the ground in front of him and enjoying the cool mist around him. Itachi was 6 years old and having his father's brains, had already been to and graduated from the academy. He had his father's raven blackdark blue hair and his mother's green eyes, often wearing a dark blue top with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back and a pair of black combo trousers with white shoes.

Itachi had a quiet disposition and often felt uncomfortable around his classmates. He was bullied often since pre-school as he was an Uchiha … a relative to three of the most dangerous men ever in Shinobi history – Madara, Itachi and Sasuke. It was because of this though that he always stuck to the rules and refused to follow their past examples. What helped him most of all was the fact he had a teacher who believed in him like no other … Kakashi Sensei.

Itachi confided in the man who told him of his own father being outcast by Konoha as a traitor for saving his comrades above a mission and then killed himself. It made the young Uchiha feel less alone and saw in his teacher a role model to copy.

In a few days time, he would see his beloved Sensei again and his angel. She seemed to always understand him and even though she seemed nervous, she was kind and he liked her. He started to smile dreamily, looking at his shoes and seeing two shadows appear on the ground, gently looked up to see the Aburame-Sama and his son. Shibito sat next to Itachi and gave him a small nod, which Itachi responded back with.

"Itachi... would you like to come in with us and get prepared for dinner?" Shino asked. Itachi looked into the elder shinobi's face and spoke.

"Yes, Aburame-Sama." Itachi said and as he was about to stand up, Shibito grasped Itachi's left hand and the three walked into the house. The touch made Itachi initially feel uncomfortable but that was only because of his past experiences with children in Konoha. His parents were loving and reassured him whenever he felt upset by the other children's cruelty. He had been beaten by them, sworn at by them and ridiculed - he wasn't used to a friendly touch yet by another child. Even when his pretty angel hugged him, he tried to suppress the way it made him feel so good.

As they entered the house, Shibito gently released the elder child's hand and he bowed to him.

"Boss, can you teach me again?" Shibito spoke pleadingly, his eyes large and eye lashes fluttering. The image made the little ninja laugh and he rubbed the red headed boy's head.

"Sure." He said smiling. Kirigakure had given him a chance to break away from old stereotypes and bullies; it allowed him to meet some people who could just accept him. Who cared if this child was a bit younger than him? This was his friend and he was proud to have one.

* * *

><p><strong>8 days later...<strong>

The party from Konoha arrived at the gates of Kirigakure at dusk. The rain was heavy and unrelenting and as they were about to walk through to the guard box to announce their presence, they saw Mei and Chōjūrō standing a little way in front of them.

Thanks to Joleen, they had been able to fly most of the way there and it was only when the rain started to fall around a fifth of their journey through the Land of Water did they have to continue on foot and canine, thanks to Akamaru and Kuromaru. Kizuna sat proudly upon Kuromaru's back with his grandmother sat behind him, Shibi Aburame behind her and Shiromaru tucked safely inside the small light grey tracksuit jacket he wore, with the hood up over his head to protect him from the rain. His cheeks bore the painted on tattoos of his clan, thanks to him sweet talking his grandma into helping him do his face with her purple lipstick.

Upon Akamaru sat Joleen, a heavily pregnant Hinata and a little girl with baby blue hair and white eyes. The little girl was held around the waist by her mother, who was smiling and telling her about the people who they were meeting. She wore a white waterproof jacket and a pair of white trousers with white sandals. On her back, she wore the symbols of both her father and mother – the Hatake and Hyuuga symbols within a small heart.

Everyone quickly dismounted when they saw the Mizukage and her husband were there to greet them. Mei and Chōjūrō smiled at the arrival of their guests and friends and quickly went to them, bearing umbrellas, introductions, hugs and news. After talking quickly, they went to the Mizukage's residence as Mei couldn't help but look at the pretty children who had ran on ahead of them and were laughing. She smiled despite the sadness within her and pushing it away, advised the children on which turnings to take.

With everyone inside, unpacked and now sitting in a large living room drinking warm tea and eating cakes beside a large warm fire, they all talked happily again.

Shiromaru, Pakkun, Kuromaru and Akamaru lay sleeping by the fire on a large fluffy white rug. Kizuna was lying on his back laughing hard at the dance and song routine Shibito had done for them all and rather than being hurt by it, shrugged and smirked at his friend before sitting on his chest.

The young girl sat near the two other children, smiling at them with the same doe eyes her mother had. She was 6 months older than them and seemed more paternal and sisterly to them than just a play friend. She watched them with care and ran to the young Inuzuka when Shibito sat on him.

"He's okay, Cyan." The red haired boy said, gently getting up from the still laughing Kizuna. He smiled at the pretty friend who had come to his rescue and winked at her.

"Ta babe." He said, catching his mother and father's attention but for different reasons: Joleen looked shocked whilst Kiba looked proud.

Cyan blushed slightly and looked away from her friends; her face was slightly sad and serious. She began to fiddle and twirl with her fingers. A light grey haired man then rose from his wife's side before whispering to her and then went to sit by his daughter.

"He'll be here, Cyan." Kakashi said smiling at the pretty corn flowered haired girl. She was the image of her mother. He loved that. She was kind, brave and would do all she could for her friends and she was only four. She had already begun her studies at the academy and due to complete her final when they returned. She had a natural ability to learn and worked hard when she trained. Naruto had taken it upon himself to train the child genius and was doing very well.

Kakashi put an arm around his tiny daughter's shoulders and held her gently. She closed her eyes and breathed in her daddy's reassurance.

"I love you, daddy." She said and Kakashi's heart swelled and grew with affection for the little girl. "Am I silly?"

"No darling." He said and kissed the top of her head.

"What's up?" Said Shibito, Shino's vein throbbing lightly at the rapper pose his son made as he spoke and muttered to himself to never take his son to a Killer Bee concert again.

"She is worried about Itachi." Kakashi said.

"Oh." Kizuna said and gave the little girl a hug, as did Shibito.

""He's okay." The boys said at the same time and Kakashi slowly let his daughter's shoulders go so she could hug the boys back… but he watched them closely.

"Who's okay?" Asked Sasuke as the Uchiha entered the room; Sasuke went and sat next to his old sensei Kakashi as Sakura sat next Mei and Joleen. Itachi followed behind them, his eyes bulging and hands sweaty as he saw the familiar figure of his angel on the floor… being hugged by two familiar boys.

"Cyan?" Itachi's voice sounded slightly broken and as she turned and looked up at him, his draw dropped and he looked a bit sick. Cyan's face had lit up at the sound of his voice and she sprung up to her feet and to see him. His angel was at last looking at him. He felt dragons fighting in his stomach and was totally lost in what he was feeling.

"Itachi!" She said excitedly, her eyes so large and filled with white light that he hadn't realised within seconds she was hugging him. The two boys smiled at them, Itachi's eyes filled with shock, frozen to the spot before he slowly melted there, gently hugging back.

Sasuke saw the young girl embrace his son and smirked. The expression on his son's face was classic.

Sakura looked angrily at the smirk on her husband's face and a soft clicking of knuckles came from her as she prepared to teach him a lesson. Sasuke heard the sounds of danger and quickly smiled at her, melting her on the spot. _'Like mother, like son'_, he thought.

Kakashi looked at them both, wanting to really be okay with this but also wanting all three boys to be well away from his daughter. They were all kids and Itachi was his protégé … but this was his baby after all.

Kakashi then got up and Cyan gently let the raven haired boy go. Itachi looked sad at her stopping the hug but as he saw his master, he smiled.

"Kakashi Sensei." He said, standing straight and bowing to him.

"Itachi." The grey haired teacher said at his most promising student to date and rubbed the top of his head affectionately, his one uncovered eye closed and creased as he smiled beneath his black mask.

"Ooo." Hinata gasped lightly and Kakashi and Cyan rushed almost effortlessly to her side.

"Hinata…"

"Mummy…"

Hinata smiled and blushed as everyone looked at her with great concern. She looked like she was about to burst… even though she was only 6 months pregnant.

"Sorry everyone… we are fine. The babies are just very active."

"Byakugan." Cyan chirped and the veins around her eyes grew dark and large. She looked her mother's tummy…

"Hehehe!" Cyan pointed towards her mum's womb and gigged sweetly. Itachi looked completely besotted with the clever baby blue haired girl and only came too when Sakura asked a question.

"What's so funny, little Cyan?"

"The babies are looking around." She responded, making everyone very curious. Hinata decided to take a look herself.

"Byakugan." She looked down at her unborn babies and smiled at what she saw – four babies with their Byakugan activated. The two little girls were staring at the Kizuna and Shibito whist their brothers seemed to be looking at the mum's. One was looking at Joleen whilst the other looked at Mei.

Hinata joined her daughter's continuous fit of giggles and after a few moments they stopped laughing.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked as he placed his hand on her tummy and feeling a small hand stroke his from inside Hinata's tummy. He had experienced this with Cyan so didn't feel scared by it … he felt moved.

"All four of them have activated their Byakugan. I think they want to play with Kizuna, Shibito and …" Hinata trailed off into a smile. "May I look at Joleen-Sama and Mei-Sama with my Byakugan?

The two women shared a curious before looking back smiling at Hinata and nodding. Hinata first looked at Joleen and beamed and after a quick glance at Mei burst into loud laughter.

"Mummy?" Cyan said with a happy inquisitiveness before looking at the two elder women and bursting into tears of laughter.

"What's happening?" Itachi asked, compete clueless about what was happening before Cyan jumped off the floor and controlling herself, asked if she could tell him.

"Auntie Mei," Cyan asked. "Can I tell him, please?"

"Tell him what?" Mei asked, bending towards the pretty girl who shared her husband's hair colour.

"Mummy?" She said. Her mother always told her to ask permission first before telling people private things in public.

Hinata nodded to her daughter, still trying to stop laughing but failing miserably, managing to merely break it down into small, intermittent, whimpering giggles.

"Auntie Mei's baby activated her Byakugan and she keeps waving at my brother who seems to have just passed out with a small on his face."

"WHAT?" Exclaimed Mei and Chōjūrō.

"Mei-Sama," Sakura was shocked beyond belief. "The results were negative despite your usual symptoms of pregnancy."

"That's normal for Hyuuga pregnancies." Kakashi said smiling and giggling a little too.

"Wow!" Said Mei as Chōjūrō proudly kissed his pretty wife.

"Auntie Joleen…" Cyan said cheekily and the beautiful woman who was playing with her necklace grinned in response.

"Yes Cyan."

"Your little girl is very pretty." She said and Kiba leapt into the air, yelling happily.

"Really?" Joleen asked.

"Yes… but it seems my baby brother is a bit obsessed with her. He keeps sucking his thumb when he looks at her."

"Oh!" Joleen said with a startled chuckle. Kiba then promptly landed and sat protectively near his wife and her little bump.

"Welcome to my world." Kakashi said with a grin and Kiba nodded worriedly.

"How far along do you think I am?" Mei said, looking at her little tummy and gently stroking it. She felt a faint ripple against the palm of her hand which made her smile.

"I think you and Auntie Joleen are around the same time."

"We are 5 months along, Mei-Sama." Joleen advised and Nina rushed to her aunt and hugged her.

"I am so happy for you." She said, kissing her aunt who for so long had wanted a baby but felt she could not.

"Congratulations." Shino said, raising from his chair and going to Chōjūrō to shake his hand.

"Absolutely." Kiba said, getting up to offer his sentiments too.

"Hmm." Hinata added, joining Kiba and rushing towards Shino and the Mizukage and Chōjūrō.

The Team 8 members walked to the Mizukage as they had done all those years ago, proving that great changes can happen when you have true friendship, the strength to take risks, faith in each other and hope for the future.


End file.
